The Time Lord who married The Girl Who Waited
by JamesOps2
Summary: Amy married a human who is really a Time Lord. Events happen from the end of The Big Bang to TWORS. Rated T.
1. The Big Bang (Part 5)

The Big Bang (Part 5)

The Doctor rushed into the Tardis with his new married couple as well. After Amy said goodbye to Leadworth, her husband (Adam) told Amy and the Doctor the truth.

"Okay guys, I want to tell you something." Adam shouted

"Ok, what? Is it about our honeymoon? Because the Doctor has some really wild places to explore!" Amy replied

"No, but it's about me." Adam then said

"Right, you know how the Doctor is the last of his race, the Time Lords." "Well he's not the last of the Time Lords" he explained

"What? The Master's back? The Rani?" The Doctor shouted

"No, none of those. But I am a Time Lord too." He explained which made both the Doctor and Amy flabbergasted.

The Doctor brung out his past self's stethoscope and pressed it between Adam's chest. He first pressed it on the left side, heartbeats came to the Doctor's ears. Then to the right side, the same happened.

"What is your real name then?" The Doctor said

"Nylen" Adam explained. "Looks like Amy, you married a two hearted Time Lord".

"But how?"

Nylen told Amy and the Doctor everything, from how his Tardis crashed in 1990, and became Amy's friend and how he was looking on the night of where Amy meat the Doctor and how he liked living a normal human life with Amy until the Doctor came back 12 years later and how he saw the shop window dummies; the ship that crashed into the Thames; the rock ship and how he was not Positive A and all the other stuff.

But the Doctor and Amy happily let him be one of the Tardis family and started the real travels yet to come.

A/N – Guys this is the first chapter of many. The next chapter won't be A Christmas Carol or Space/Time. It will be the first part of the Impossible Astronaut.

See you all soon.


	2. The Impossible Astronaut (Part 1)

The Impossible Astronaut (Part 1)

(The restored Monarch and his guards charge through the building.)  
CHARLES: Out of my way!  
(His way is blocked by a locked door. Inside the room, a large unfinished painting shows the naked Doctor as Neptune about to be crowned by a cherub.)  
CHARLES [OC]: Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!  
(The irate king bursts in, sword drawn, and confronts the lady artist, who is possibly one of his many illegitimate children.)  
CHARLES: Where's the Doctor?  
MATILDA: Doctor who?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Achoo!  
(The Doctor is hiding underneath Matilda's voluminous skirts.)  
DOCTOR: You know, this isn't nearly as bad as it looks.

(Amy is reading from a history book while Adam unpacks the shopping.)  
AMY: At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed Doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower of London.  
ADAM: Okay, but it doesn't have to be him.  
AMY: According to contemporary accounts, two nights later, a magical sphere some twenty feet across, was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious Doctor aloft.  
ADAM: Okay. It's him.  
AMY: There's more.

(A classic World War 2 escape is in progress.)  
SIMMONS: Doctor. Doctor, what can you see?  
(The Doctor's head appears from the top of the tunnel.)  
DOCTOR: Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?  
(A siren sounds and dogs start barking.)  
DOCTOR: I think the answer's probably yes.

AMY: It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?  
(A Laurel and Hardy film, most likely the Flying Deuces.)  
ADAM: Yeah. I've explained the jokes.  
(The doorbell rings and Amy answers it. The postman hands over some letters.)  
ADAM: So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there, trying to wave to us, out of history books?  
(Completely missing the Doctor in a fez waving to the viewer before joining in Stan and Ollie's dance.)  
AMY: Hey, it's the sort of thing he'd do. Thanks.  
ADAM: Yeah, but why?  
AMY: Well, he said he'd be in touch.  
ADAM: Two months ago.  
AMY: Two months is nothing. He's up to something. I know he is. I know him.  
(She opens an envelope with the number 3 on the back.)  
ADAM: What is it? Amy?

AMY: A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation.  
ADAM: From who?  
AMY: It's not signed. Look, Tardis blue.

(Prisoner River Song also gets mail.)  
GUARD: You'd better get down here, sir. She's doing it again. Doctor Song, sir. She's packing. Says she's going to some planet called America.

(The San Juan School District bus lets Adam and Amy off, with their backpacks.)  
AMY: Thanks!  
DRIVER [OC]: You're very welcome.  
AMY: This is it, yeah? The right place?  
ADAM: Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this it.  
DOCTOR: Howdy.  
(They turn to see the Doctor lying on the hood of a big American car.)  
AMY: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Ha, ha! It's the Pond.  
AMY: Hey!  
(Joyous reunion.)  
DOCTOR: Hello, Pond. Come here.  
AMY: So, someone's been a busy boy then, eh?  
DOCTOR: Did you see me?  
AMY: Of course.  
DOCTOR: Stalker.  
AMY: Flirt.  
ADAM: Husband.  
DOCTOR: Adam the Roman! Ooo, come here.  
ADAM: Hey, nice hat.  
DOCTOR: I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool.  
(Then someone shoots it off him.)  
RIVER: Hello, sweetie.

(Comparing diaries.)  
RIVER: Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?  
DOCTOR: Er, yes! I've got Easter Island.  
RIVER: They worshipped you there. Have you seen the statues?  
DOCTOR: Jim the fish.  
RIVER: Oh! Jim the fish. How is he?  
DOCTOR: Still building his dam.  
ADAM: Sorry, what are you two doing?  
AMY: They're both time travellers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries. So, what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something.  
DOCTOR: I've been running, faster than I've ever run. And I've been running my whole life. Now, it's time for me to stop. And tonight, I'm going to need you all with me.  
AMY: Okay. We're here. What's up?  
DOCTOR: A picnic. And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand new.  
AMY: Where?  
DOCTOR: Space, 1969.

A/N – I gave Adam, the lines of Rory because it takes up time having to right more lines for him and Adam takes the place of Rory because Rory never existed ever!


	3. The Impossible Astronaut (Part 2)

The Impossible Astronaut (Part 2)

(The picnic.)  
DOCTOR: Salud!  
ALL: Salud.  
ADAM: So, when are going to 1969?  
AMY: And since when do you drink wine?  
DOCTOR: I'm nine hundred and eight. I must've drunk it sometime.  
(He takes a swig from the bottle and spits it out.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, why it's horrid. I thought it would taste more like the gums.  
ADAM: I'm about seven hundred and fifty five.

AMY: Seven hundred and fifty five? You were six hundred and eighty five the last I saw you.  
DOCTOR: And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it.  
(A strange figure is silhouetted on the skyline.)  
AMY: Who's that?  
ADAM: Hmm? Who's who?  
AMY: Sorry, what?  
ADAM: What did you see? You said you saw something.  
AMY: No, I didn't.  
DOCTOR: Ah, the moon. Look at it. Of course, you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Big, silvery thing in the sky. You couldn't resist it. Quite right.  
ADAM: The moon landing was in 69. Is that where we're going?  
DOCTOR: No. A lot more happens in 69 than anyone remembers. Human beings. I thought I'd never get done saving you.

(A truck pulls up nearby and W Morgan Sheppard gets out. The Doctor waves to him.)  
AMY: Who's he?  
RIVER: Oh, my God.  
(A figure in a NASA spacesuit is standing up to its knees in the lake.)

ADAM: You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?  
(Adam goes to meet the figure, who has stepped out of the water.)  
ADAM: Hello. It's okay. I know it's you.  
(The astronaut raises its gold plated visor.)

ADAM: Well then.  
(They watch as Adam says something, then bows his head.)  
AMY: What's he doing?  
(The astronaut shoots Adam.)  
AMY: Adam!  
RIVER: Amy, stay back!  
(And again.)  
RIVER: Adam said stay back! You have to stay back!  
AMY: No! No! Adam!  
(Regeneration energy starts to flow from the Adam's hands.)  
ADAM: I'm sorry.

(The astronaut is shot, just as the regeneration starts properly. Then appears another person looking like Daniel Craig who falls to the sand is dead.)

RIVER: No! Adam!  
AMY: Adam, please!  
(They run to Adam. River scans him with her tricorder.)  
AMY: River. River! River? No.  
(River empties her six-shooter at the retreating astronaut.)  
RIVER: Of course not.  
AMY: River, he can't be dead. This isn't possible.  
RIVER: Whatever that was, it killed him after his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one.  
AMY: Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something.  
(The old man approaches, with a petrol can.)  
DELAWARE: I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is Adam. And he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this.  
THE DOCTOR: Gasoline?  
RIVER: A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere.  
AMY: Wake up. Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do, Doctor?  
RIVER: We're his friends. We do what Adam's friends always do. As we're told.  
RORY: There's a boat. If we're going to do this, let's do it properly.  
(So, as the sun sets, Adam gets a Viking funeral.)

RIVER: Who are you? Why did you come?  
DELAWARE: The same reason as you.  
(He holds out his blue invitation.)  
DELAWARE: Doctor Song, Amy, Doctor. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me.  
(Delaware leaves.)  
RIVER: Four.  
RORY: Sorry, what?  
RIVER: Adam numbered the envelopes.

RIVER: You got 3, I was 2, Mister Delaware was 4.  
RORY: So?  
RIVER: So, where's 1?  
THE DOCTOR: What, you think he invited someone else?  
RIVER: Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail.  
AMY: Will you two shut up? It doesn't matter.  
RIVER: He was up to something.  
AMY: He's dead.  
RIVER: Space, 1969. What did the Doctor mean?  
AMY: You're still talking, but it doesn't matter.  
DOCTOR: Hey, it matters to him.  
RIVER: So it matters to us.  
AMY: He's dead.  
RIVER: But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus.  
THE DOCTOR: Look.  
(Another blue envelope on a table near the back.)  
THE DOCTOR: Excuse me, who was sitting over there?  
BUSBOY: Some guy.  
RIVER: Adam knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?  
THE DOCTOR: People you trust.  
RIVER: Number 1. Who did Adam trust the most?

(The person who comes out of the restroom, that's Who.)  
RIVER: This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold.  
Adam: Or hello, as people used to say.  
AMY: Doctor?  
ADAM: I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz.  
AMY: You're okay. How can you be okay?  
DOCTOR: Hey, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay. I'm the King of Okay. Oh, that's a rubbish title. Forget that title. Hello, Doctor!. And Doctor River Song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?  
(River slaps Adam, hard.)  
ADAM: Okay. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet.  
RIVER: Yes, it is.  
ADAM: Good. Looking forward to it.  
THE DOCTOR: I don't understand. How can you be here?  
ADAM: I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence.  
AMY: River, what's going on?  
RIVER: Amy, ask him what age he is.  
ADAM: That's a bit personal.  
RIVER: Tell her. Tell her what age you are.  
ADAM: Six hundred and eighty six.

ADAM: I don't! What are we all doing here?  
RIVER: We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third.  
ADAM: Recruited by who?  
RIVER: Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe.  
ADAM: And who's that?  
RIVER: Spoilers.

ADAM: 1969, that's an easy one! Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose. Doctor, is everybody cross with you for some reason?  
DOCTOR: I'll find out.

A/N – So, we find out three things.

Adam regenerates and then dies instead of the Doctor

Adam's age is revealed to be 686 now.

I swapped the lines from Adam to The Doctor's lines and in the real episode, The Doctor to Rory's lines!


	4. The Impossible Astronaut (Part 3)

The Impossible Astronaut (Part 3)

AMY: Explain it again.  
RIVER: The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there.  
AMY: But all that's still going to happen. He's still going to die.  
RIVER: We're all going to do that, Amy.  
ADAM: Doctor, I need you here.  
AMY: Save him.  
AMY: We have to tell him.  
RIVER: We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe.  
AMY: Yes, but he's done it before.  
RORY: And in fairness, the universe did blow up.  
AMY: But he'd want to know.  
RIVER: Would he? Would anyone?  
DOCTOR: We're being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?  
RIVER: Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?  
AMY: River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?  
RIVER: Adam's death doesn't frighten me. Nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me.

DOCTOR: Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The Tardis can't resist them, like a moth to a flame. She loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, because that's space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she's pointing.  
AMY: Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven't we landed?  
DOCTOR: Because that's not where we're going.  
ADAM: Oh. Where are we going?  
DOCTOR: Home. Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. And you, Doctor Song, back to prison. And me? I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911. Or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes. One or the other. What? A mysterious summons. You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know. I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that.  
RIVER: You're going to have to trust us this time.  
DOCTOR: Trust you? Sure. But, first of all, Doctor Song, just one thing. Who are you? You're someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously.  
AMY: Trust me.  
DOCTOR: Okay.  
AMY: You have to do this, and you can't ask why.  
DOCTOR: Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?  
AMY: No.  
DOCTOR: You're lying.  
AMY: I'm not lying.  
DOCTOR: Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters.  
AMY: Fish fingers and custard.  
DOCTOR: My life in your hands, Amelia Pond.  
RIVER: Thank you.  
DOCTOR: So! Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who's he?

CANTON: Who wants to know?  
CARL: Your boss.  
CANTON: I don't have a boss anymore.  
CARL: Maybe you want to tell that to the President of the United States.

RIVER: Ex FBI. Got kicked out.  
DOCTOR: Why?

NIXON [on telephone]: I understand that you have a problem with authority.  
CANTON: Thank you.  
NIXON [on telephone]: That's not a compliment, son.

RIVER: Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, 1969. Who's President?

NIXON: This is a personal matter. I need someone on the outside, someone with FBI training

NIXON [on telephone]: But who's not in contact with them.  
CANTON: I'm flattered.

NIXON: You were my second choice for this, Mister Delaware.  
CANTON [OC]: That's okay.

CANTON: You were my second choice for President, Mister Nixon.

RIVER: Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There's some good stuff, too.  
DOCTOR: Not enough.  
RIVER: Hippie!  
DOCTOR: Archaeologist.

NIXON: Every day, wherever I am, I get a phone call.  
CANTON: People can't just call you, Mister President.  
NIXON: It's a direct call every time. Every day for the last two weeks, usually late at night.  
CANTON: Man or woman?  
NIXON: Neither. Listen.  
(Well, he did like recording everything.)

DOCTOR: Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once I'm being discreet. I'm putting the engines on silent.  
(He pulls a lever and there is a wail. River throws a different switch and it goes quiet.)  
DOCTOR: Did you do something?  
RIVER: No, just watching.  
DOCTOR: Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power.  
ADAM: You can turn the Tardis invisible?  
DOCTOR: Ha!  
RIVER: Very nearly.  
(And she moves another lever.)  
DOCTOR: Er, did you touch something?  
RIVER: Just admiring your skills, sweetie.  
DOCTOR: Good. You might learn something. Okay. Now I can't check the scanner. It doesn't work when we're cloaked. Just give us a mo. Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow.  
(The Doctor steps out of the Tardis.)

(As Nixon and Canton are listening to the recording.)  
NIXON [OC]: Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?  
GIRL [OC]: Mister President?  
CANTON: A child.  
NIXON [OC]: This is the President, yes.  
GIRL [OC]: I'm scared, Mister President. I'm scared of the spaceman.  
CANTON: A little girl?  
NIXON: Boy.  
CANTON: How can you be sure?  
NIXON [OC]: What spaceman? Where are you phoning from? Where are you right now? Who are you?  
(The Doctor quietly gets out a notebook and starts writing.)  
GIRL [OC]: Jefferson Adams Hamilton.  
NIXON [OC]: Jefferson, listen to me.  
(The child rings off.)  
CANTON: Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir.  
NIXON: These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust anyone  
(Nixon turns around and sees the Doctor. Canton stands and turns, too. The Doctor keeps writing.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. Hello. Bad moment. Oh look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the er, oblong room. I'll just be off, then, shall I?  
(And walks smack into the cloaked Tardis, causing a big jolt inside.)

RIVER: Every time.

DOCTOR: Don't worry! It always does that when its cloaked.  
(Canton wrestles the Doctor to the floor.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, no. Stop that.

RORY: He said the scanner wouldn't work.  
RIVER: I know. Bless.

(The Secret Service run in.)  
CARL: Lockdown! Lockdown!

DOCTOR [on scanner]: Stop that! Argh! Oh!

DOCTOR: River, have you got my scanner

DOCTOR [on scanner]: Working yet?  
RIVER: Oh, I hate him.

DOCTOR: No, you don't!  
CARL: Get the President out of here. Sir, you have to go with them, now.  
DOCTOR: River, make her blue again!  
(The Tardis shimmers into the visible spectrum.)  
NIXON: What the hell is that?  
(While they were distracted, the Doctor has slipped out of their grasp and into Nixon's chair.)  
DOCTOR: Mister President, that child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case. Fellows, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States and parked a big blue box on the rug. Do you think you can just shoot me?  
RIVER: They're Americans!  
DOCTOR: Don't shoot. Definitely no shooting.  
ADAM: Nobody shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up.  
NIXON: Who the hell are you?  
CANTON: Sir, you need to stay back.  
NIXON: But who are they and what is that box?  
DOCTOR: It's a police box. Can't you read? I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Heart, and Mrs Robinson.  
RIVER: I hate you.  
DOCTOR: No, you don't.  
NIXON: Who are you?  
DOCTOR: Nah, boring question. Who's phoning you? That's interesting. Because Canton Three is right. That was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from.  
CANTON: Where?  
CARL: Do not engage with the intruder, Mister Delaware.  
You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know.  
CANTON: How did you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in.  
DOCTOR: Clever, eh?  
CANTON: Love it.  
CARL: Do not compliment the intruder.  
CANTON: Five minutes?  
DOCTOR: Five.  
CARL: Mister President, that man is a clear and present danger to  
CANTON: Mister President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers.  
DOCTOR: Thanks, Canton.  
CANTON: If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself.  
DOCTOR: Not so thanks.  
CARL: Sir, I cannot recommend  
NIXON: Shut up, Peterson! All right, five minutes.  
DOCTOR: I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez.

A/N – Oh my god that was a long chapter!


	5. The Impossible Astronaut (Part 4)

The Impossible Astronaut (Part 4)

CANTON: Get him his maps.  
(Later.)  
CANTON: Why Florida?  
DOCTOR: There's where NASA is. She mentioned a spaceman. NASA's where the spacemen live. Also, there's another lead I'm following.  
AMY: A spaceman, like the one we saw at the lake.  
RIVER: Maybe. Probably.  
(Amy sees a figure in a suit at the open door. It has a large head with sunken eyes and no mouth, and very long fingers. She recalls the sighting at the lake.)  
AMY [memory]: Who's that?  
AMY: I remember.  
ADAM: Amy? What do you remember?  
(The figure is gone.)  
AMY: I don't know. I just  
ADAM: Amy, what's wrong?  
RIVER: Amy?  
DOCTOR: Are you all right?  
AMY: Yeah. No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?  
CARL: Sorry, ma'am, while this procedure's ongoing, you must remain within the Oval office.  
CANTON: Shut up and take her to the restroom.  
PHIL: This way, ma'am.  
AMY: Thanks.  
(Amy leaves. Carl stops Rory from following.)  
CANTON: Your five minutes are up.  
DOCTOR; Yeah, and where's my fez?

AMY: Actually, I can usually manage this alone.  
(Phil reluctantly stands guard.)

(Amy runs out.)  
PHIL: Are you okay?  
AMY: I'm fine. Much better, thanks.  
PHIL: What's that?  
AMY: It's my phone.  
PHIL: Your phone?  
AMY: I have to tell the Doctor.  
PHIL: Tell him what, ma'am?  
AMY: Sorry, I don't know why I said that.  
PHIL: This way, ma'am.

(The telephone rings.)  
CANTON: The kid?  
NIXON: Should I answer it?  
DOCTOR: Here! The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious, when you think about it.  
(Amy and Phil return.)  
CANTON: You, sir, are a genius.  
DOCTOR: It's a hobby.  
CANTON: Mister President, answer the phone.  
NIXON: Hello. This is President Nixon.  
GIRL [on telephone}: It's here! The spaceman's here! It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!  
DOCTOR: There's no time for a SWAT team. Let's go. Mister President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you.  
CANTON: What the hell are you doing?  
(Canton runs into the Tardis behind Adam, Amy, River and the Doctor. It dematerialises.)  
GIRL [on telephone]: Mister President, please help. Please help me!  
NIXON: Jefferson, it's all right. I'm sending my best people.

DOCTOR: Jefferson isn't a girl's name. It's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton. River.  
RIVER: Surnames of three of America's founding fathers.  
DOCTOR: Lovely fellows. Two of them fancied me.  
ADAM: Are you okay? Coping?  
DOCTOR: You see, the President asked the child two questions. Where are you and who are you? She was answering where.  
CANTON: It's bigger on the inside.  
ADAM: Yeah, you get used to it.  
DOCTOR: Now, where would you find three big, historical names in a row like that?  
AMY: Where?  
DOCTOR: Here. Come on.  
CANTON: It's er  
DOCTOR: Are you taking care of this?  
ADAM: Why is it always my turn?  
AMY: Because you're the newest.

(A dingy, cluttered place.)  
AMY: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the moon. Interesting, don't you think?  
AMY: But why would a little girl be here?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Lost me a bit. The President asked the girl where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out of the window.  
(Where the street sign points to Hamilton Av, Jefferson St and Adams St.)  
AMY: Streets. Of course, street names.  
DOCTOR: The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction. And Doctor Song, you've got that face on again.  
RIVER: What face?  
DOCTOR: The he's hot when he's clever face.  
RIVER: This is my normal face.  
DOCTOR: Yes, it is.  
RIVER: Oh, shut up.  
DOCTOR: Not a chance.  
(Adam finally gets Canton out of the Tardis.)  
CANTON: We've moved. How, how can we have moved?  
DOCTOR: You haven't even got to space travel yet?  
ADAM: I was going to cover it with time travel.  
CANTON: Time travel.  
DOCTOR: Brave heart, Canton. Come on.  
CANTON: So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space.  
ADAM: Yeah, basically.  
CANTON: How long have Scotland Yard had this?

RIVER: It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused.  
DOCTOR: You realise this is almost certainly a trap, of course?  
RIVER: I noticed the phone, yes.  
AMY: What about it?  
RIVER: It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?  
AMY: Okay, but why would anyone want to trap us?  
DOCTOR: Let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards.  
(The astronaut watches from the shadows.)  
RIVER: Now, why would a little girl be here?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Let's find her and ask her.  
(They come across some technology.)  
RIVER: It's nonterrestrial. Definitely alien. Probably not even from this time zone.  
DOCTOR: Which is odd, because look at this!  
(A crate of spacesuits.)  
RIVER: It's earth tech. It's contemporary.  
DOCTOR: It's very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program.  
RIVER: Stolen?  
AMY: What, by aliens?  
DOCTOR: Apparently.  
AMY: But why? I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?  
DOCTOR: Maybe because it's cooler? Look how cool this stuff is.  
AMY: Cool aliens?  
DOCTOR: Well, what would you call me?  
AMY: An alien.  
DOCTOR: Oi!  
ADAM: I think he's okay now.  
DOCTOR: Ah! Back with us, Canton.  
CANTON: I like your wheels.  
DOCTOR: That's my boy. So, come on. Little girl. Let's find her.  
(Amy and River examine the alien tech, which has a lot of gunk and slime associated with it.)  
AMY: River.  
RIVER: I know what you're thinking.  
AMY: No, you don't.  
RIVER: You're thinking if we can find the spaceman in 1969 and neutralise it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill Adam.  
AMY: Okay, lucky guess.  
RIVER: It's only because I was thinking it too.  
AMY: So let's do it.  
RIVER: It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox.  
AMY: Time can be rewritten.  
RIVER: Not all of it.  
AMY: Says who?  
RIVER: Who do you think? What's this?  
(A manhole cover.)  
AMY: We can still save him.  
RIVER: Doctor? Look at this.  
DOCTOR: So where does that go?  
RIVER: There's a network of tunnels running under here.  
DOCTOR: Life signs?  
RIVER: No, nothing that's showing up.  
DOCTOR: Those are the worst kind.  
(River prepares to go down.)  
DOCTOR: Be careful.  
RIVER: Careful? I tried that once. Ever so dull.  
DOCTOR: Shout if you get in trouble.  
RIVER: Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you.  
CANTON: Tell me what's going on here.  
DOCTOR: Er, nothing. She's just a friend.  
ADAM: I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion.  
DOCTOR: Okay.  
(River discovers power lines, and more aliens.)  
CANTON: So, I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me, honestly, Am I still there?  
AMY: Afraid not.  
(River returns in a hurry.)  
RIVER: All clear. Just tunnels. Nothing down there I can see. give me five minutes. I want to take another look around.  
DOCTOR: Stupidly dangerous!  
RIVER: Yeah, I like it too. Amy, look after him. Adam, look after her  
(River goes back down.)

AMY: So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems?  
CANTON: No, I just wanted to get married.  
AMY: Is that a crime?  
CANTON: Yes. Doctor who, exactly?  
AMY: Ah. That's classified.  
CANTON: Classified by who?  
AMY: God knows.  
CANTON: Do you work for him?  
AMY: He's my friend and the other one is my husband, if friend is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way.  
CANTON: Stuff does that.  
GIRL [OC]: Help me! Help! Help me!  
CANTON: That's her.  
(Amy suddenly doubles over.)  
DOCTOR/ADAM: Amy?  
GIRL [OC]: Help me! Please!  
DOCTOR: What's wrong?  
AMY: I need to tell you something. It's important.  
CANTON [OC]: Doctor! Adam!  
AMY: It's really, really important to you two.  
CANTON [OC]: Doctor, quickly!  
DOCTOR: What, now?  
(They run through the warehouse to find Canton on the floor.)  
DOCTOR: Canton! Canton, are you okay?  
AMY: Is he all right?  
DOCTOR: Just unconscious. Got a proper whack.  
AMY: Doctor, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now.  
DOCTOR: Not a great moment.  
AMY: No, it's important. It has to be now.  
GIRL [OC]: Help! Help me! Help me!  
AMY: Doctor; Adam, I'm pregnant.  
(Heavy footsteps behind them.)  
AMY: That's it. The astronaut.  
(The astronaut points at the Doctor. Amy reaches for Canton's gun. The astronaut raises its visor - it is the little girl.)  
GIRL: Help me!  
AMY: Get down!  
ADAM: What are you doing?  
AMY: Saving your life!  
DOCTOR: No!  
(Amy shoots at the astronaut, and screams.)

A/N – Oh My God, that's it! Yep, we finally finished the first episode of Series 6. Twelve more to go and then we might get another fanfic telling us all about the origin's of Nylen.


	6. Day Of The Moon (Part 1)

The Day Of The Moon (Part 1)

(Three months later - July 1969.  
Amy is running for her life from men in a four wheel drive.)  
CANTON: Suspect directly ahead. Coming to you now. Over.  
(Another vehicle is coming from the opposite direction. They trap her by a cliff.)  
AMY: Canton.  
CANTON: Miss Pond.  
AMY: Is that a body bag?  
CANTON: Yes, it is.  
AMY: It's empty.  
CANTON: How about that?  
AMY: Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember the warehouse?

(The Doctor is dragging Canton away.)  
DOCTOR: Canton. Amy. Amy!  
ADAM: River, come on!  
DOCTOR: Run!  
CANTON: What the hell's going on?  
DOCTOR: Look behind you.  
CANTON: There's nothing behind me.  
DOCTOR: Look. Look. Canton, look, I tell you.  
(Canton turns around.)  
SILENCE: Canton.  
(Canton shoots Amy in Utah. She has tally marks on her arms.)

(The Doctor is in a strait-jacket, shackles to a chair with a yellow circle around it. He is surrounded by guards and notices saying Do Not Approach The Prisoner and Do Not Interact With The Prisoner, and has grown a beard.)  
TANNOY: All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line.  
CANTON: We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm. Do you know what they are?  
DOCTOR: Why don't you ask her?

(River has tally marks on her arms, too. She is wearing evening dress and running through a skyscraper under construction.)  
RIVER: I see you. I see you.  
(She tallies two more Silence on her arm.)  
CANTON: Doctor Song? Doctor Song? Go! Go! Go!  
(They catch up with her at an open wall.)  
CANTON: Don't move! It's over.  
RIVER: They're here, Canton. They're everywhere.  
CANTON: I know. America's being invaded.  
RIVER: You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied.  
CANTON: You're coming with us, Doctor Song. There's no way out this time.  
RIVER: There's always a way out.  
(River gently falls backwards out of the skyscraper.

(A wall is being constructed around the Doctor.)  
CANTON: We found Doctor Song.  
DOCTOR: These bricks, what are they made of? Where is she?  
CANTON: She ran. Off the fiftieth floor.  
DOCTOR: I'd say zero balance dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison. And it still won't be enough.

(A very dishevelled Adam with lots of tally marks on his skin runs out onto the top of the dam, only to find lots of men with guns waiting for him, and it's a long way down.)  
ADAM: What are you waiting for? If you shot me now, it will never be the same again.  
CANTON: I'm waiting for you to run. It'd look better if I shot you while you're running. Then again, looks aren't everything.  
(Canton shoots Adam)

(Body bags are dragged in to the completed dwarf star alloy cell.)  
DOCTOR: Is there a reason you're doing this?  
CANTON: I want you to know where you stand.  
DOCTOR: In a cell.  
CANTON: In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything.  
(Canton closes the door when the soldiers leave. It vanishes. There is a palm print panel near where it should be.)  
CANTON: In here, you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?  
DOCTOR: Good work, Canton. Door sealed?  
CANTON: You bet.  
(The Doctor shakes off his shackles and strait-jacket. The body bags sit up, gasping for breath.)  
DOCTOR: Are you okay?  
AMY: Finally.  
ADAM: These things could really do with air holes.  
CANTON: Never had a complaint before.  
AMY: Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?  
CANTON: Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere.  
(The Doctor slumps to his right, and leans against the Tardis. He snaps his fingers to open the door.)  
DOCTOR: Shall we?  
CANTON: What about Doctor Song?

CANTON: She dove off a rooftop.  
DOCTOR: Don't worry. She does that. Amy, Adam, open all the doors to the swimming pool.  
(River turns into a dive, and plummets through the Tardis' open door where it is parked on the side of the skyscraper. There is a big Splosh!)  
DOCTOR: So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them.  
CANTON: So what are they up to?  
DOCTOR: No idea. But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon.

(A Saturn V rocket is on the launch pad nearby.)  
RIVER: Apollo 11's your secret weapon?  
DOCTOR: No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot.

(It is a dark and stormy night when a car drives up to the Graystark Hall Orphanage.)  
RADIO [OC]: In just a few days, mankind will set foot on the Moon for the first time. Today, the President reaffirmed America's commitment  
CANTON: Ready. Check.  
(Amy looks at her palm. No tally marks.)  
AMY: Clear.  
(Canton looks at his palm.)  
CANTON: Clear.

(Earlier, the Doctor has injected something into Canton's palm.)  
CANTON: Ow!  
DOCTOR: Ha. So, three months. What have we found out?  
ADAM: Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America. Ahh.  
(Adam got his injection.)  
DOCTOR: Not just America, the entire world.  
RIVER: There's a greater concentration here, though.  
AMY: Ow!  
DOCTOR: Are you okay?  
AMY: All better.  
DOCTOR: Better?  
AMY: Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant.  
RORY: What's up?  
AMY: Nothing. Really, nothing. Seriously.  
CANTON: So you've seen them, but you don't remember them.  
RIVER: You've seen them, too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like.  
ADAM: It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything.  
AMY: Sometimes you feel a bit sick, though, but not always.  
CANTON: So that's why you marked your skin.  
AMY: Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter.  
CANTON: How long have they been here?  
AMY: That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out.  
ADAM: Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover.  
CANTON: How long do you think?  
DOCTOR: As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins.

A/N – By midnight tonight, you guys will be able to read both episodes ½ of the fanfic.


	7. Day Of The Moon (Part 2)

Day Of The Moon (Part 2)

CANTON: How?  
DOCTOR: Like this.  
(The Doctor quickly injects River.)  
RIVER: Ow!  
DOCTOR: (laughs) Nanorecorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand. (injects himself) Ow. And it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it, and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing.  
DOCTOR: [OC]: And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing.  
DOCTOR: Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it.  
CANTON: Why didn't you tell me this before we started?  
DOCTOR: I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you.  
(Canton looks away then turns back and adjusts the Doctor's bow tie.)  
CANTON: What? What are you staring at?  
RIVER: Look at your hand.  
(A little dot is flashing.)  
CANTON: Why is it doing that?  
DOCTOR: What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?  
CANTON: I haven't  
DOCTOR: Play it.  
CANTON [OC]: My God, how did it get in here?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Keep eye contact with the creature and, when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie.  
CANTON [OC]: What? What are you staring at?  
RIVER [OC]: Look at your hand.  
(One of the aliens is standing there.)  
DOCTOR: It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone. Take a good, long look.  
(The Doctor turns off the image.)  
DOCTOR: You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me.  
CANTON: I can't.  
DOCTOR: No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature.  
AMY: So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it.  
ADAM: Like posthypnotic suggestion.  
AMY: Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?  
DOCTOR: Now then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?  
CANTON: It could be anywhere.  
DOCTOR: Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse, because why bother doing anything else? And they'd take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA.  
CANTON: Find her? Where do we look?  
DOCTOR: Children's homes.

RENFREW: Hello?  
CANTON: FBI. You must be Doctor Renfrew. Can we come in?  
RENFREW: The children are asleep.  
AMY: We'll be very quiet.  
RENFREW: Is there a problem?  
CANTON: It's about a missing child.  
RENFREW: What are you. Yes, come in, please. This way. Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up.  
(On the wall up the staircase are the words Get Out Leave Now in large red letters.)  
AMY: It's the kids, yeah? They did that.  
RENFREW: Yes, the children. It must be, yes. Anyway, my office is this way.  
CANTON: We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Graystark Hall was closed in 67.  
RENFREW: That's the plan, yes.  
AMY: The plan?  
RENFREW: Not long now.  
CANTON: It's 1969.  
RENFREW: No, no. We close in 67. That's the plan, yes.  
CANTON: You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now.  
RENFREW: Why are you saying that? Of course it isn't.  
CANTON: July.  
RENFREW: My office is this way. This way.  
AMY: I'll check upstairs.  
CANTON: Be careful.  
(The first dormitory is derelict and deserted, with the walls graffitied with Leave Me Alone and Get Out Now.)

DOCTOR: Amy.

AMY: I think we've found the place she was taken from.

DOCTOR: How do you know?  
AMY: Because those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted.

AMY: There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it.

DOCTOR: Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find out what you can, but don't hang around.

AMY: Where are you?

DOCTOR: Got to go. Got company.  
(He closes the panel he has been working on.)  
DOCTOR: Don't worry, I've put everything back the way I found it. Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there?  
(The scientists are not amused. The Doctor's gizmo quietly beeps to itself inside the module.)

(The door slams shut behind Amy. She tried to open it then sees the blinking light in her palm.)  
AMY [OC]: I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out. Just get out!  
She tries the windows then sees the tally marks on her hands, and then the lightning shows her reflection in the glass. There are tally marks on her face, too. The aliens are hanging from the ceiling in a cluster, like bats. She bumps into a bucket and they start to wake. Then the door opens and she forgets it all.)


	8. Day Of The Moon (Part 3)

Day Of The Moon (Part 3)

Diagrams of the command module and the lander on the blackboards.)  
GARDNER: Now, one more time, sir. How the hell did you get into the command module?  
DOCTOR: I told you. I'm on a top secret mission for the President.  
GARDNER: Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell.  
DOCTOR: I sent him a message.  
(The President enters, with River and Adam.)  
NIXON: Hello. I believe it's Mister Gardner. Is that correct? Head of Security?  
GARDNER: Er, yes sir. Yes, Mister President.  
NIXON: Mister Grant, is it?  
GRANT: Yes, Mister President.  
NIXON: The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today at Cape Kennedy, and you're the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you.  
GARDNER: You're welcome, Mister President.  
NIXON: I understand you have a baby on the way, Mister Grant.  
GRANT: Yes, Mister President.  
NIXON: What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?  
GRANT: Just a healthy American, sir.  
NIXON: A healthy American will do just nicely. Now, fellows, listen. This man, here, code name the Doctor, is doing some work for me personally. Could you cut him a little slack?  
GARDNER: Er, Mister President, he did break in to Apollo 11.  
DOCTOR: (silent) Sorry.  
NIXON: Well, I'm sure he had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release him now so he can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me?  
GRANT: Well  
NIXON: Son, I am your Commander in Chief.  
GARDNER: Then I guess that would be fine, Mister President.  
NIXON: Glad to hear it.  
(The MP releases the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Thank you. Bye, bye.  
NIXON: Carry on, gentlemen.  
(Rory has been examining a model of Eagle. He breaks it.)  
ADAM: Ahem. America salutes you.

CANTON: This place, it's been closed for years. What have you been doing?  
RENFREW: Oh, the child. She must be cared for. It's important. That's what they said.  
CANTON: That's what who said?

(There is a metal door with a small hatch in it. A woman wearing an eye patch looks out at Amy.)  
AMY: Hello. Who are you?  
(The woman turns away and speaks to someone else.)  
MADAME KOVARION: No, I think she's just dreaming.  
(The cover of the window slides shut. Amy goes to the door and opens it. It is a cozy child's room.)  
AMY: Hello? I saw you looking through the hatch.  
(Except there isn't one any more.)

(There are a lot of photographs on the chest of drawers, including one of...)  
AMY: How? How can that be me?  
(She is pictured holding a baby. The astronaut enters.)  
AMY: Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are.  
(The astronaut raises its gold visor. It is the little girl. There is a crack in the helmet.)  
AMY: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed the Doctor. Or you're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand.  
GIRL: Please help me. Help me. Please.  
(Two aliens enter. Amy screams.)

(Someone knocks on the door. Renfrew answers it.)  
RENFREW: It's just some questions. Yes, I see.  
CANTON: Who was that? Doctor Renfrew. Who was that?  
RENFREW: Who was who?  
(An alien enters. Canton activates his recorder.)  
CANTON: What are you? You can tell me, because I won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere.  
AMY [OC]: Help me! Please. I can't see. Somebody, help me.  
CANTON: Are you armed?  
SILENCE: This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons.  
CANTON: Yeah?  
(Canton shoots the alien.)  
CANTON: Welcome to America. Amy!

(The Doctor has returned Nixon to Washington in the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: You have to tape everything that happens in this office. Every word, or you won't know if you're under the influence.  
NIXON: Doctor, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11?  
DOCTOR: Thing. A clever thing. Now, no more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else.  
(River pops out of the Tardis with the telephone.)  
RIVER: Doctor, it's Canton. Quick, he needs us.

AMY [OC]: Help me. Please, I can't. I can't see. Somebody help me.  
(Canton finds the bedroom door. It is locked.)  
CANTON: Amy! Amy, can you hear me? Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back.  
DOCTOR: Okay, gun down. I've got it.  
ADAM: Amy, we're here. Are you okay?  
AMY [OC]: I can't see.  
(They rush into the room. The little girl is hiding along the corridor.)

ADAM: Where is she, Doctor?  
(The spacesuit is lying on the floor.)  
RIVER: It's empty.  
AMY [OC]: It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?  
(Amy's nanorecorder is on the floor, flashing.)  
ADAM: They took this out of her. How did they do that, Doctor? Why can I still hear her?  
RIVER: Is it a recording?  
DOCTOR: Er, it defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying.  
ADAM: Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear.  
DOCTOR: She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way.  
ADAM: She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always.  
AMY [OC]: Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this.  
ADAM: He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear.  
RENFREW: Hello? Is somebody there? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We c. I can't re. I can't remember.

(The Silence is still alive.)  
DOCTOR: Okay. Who and what are you?  
SILENCE: Silence, Doctor. We are the Silence.  
PRISONER ZERO [memory]: Silence, Doctor.  
DOCTOR [memory]: Rory, listen to that.  
RORY [memory]: Silence.  
ROSANNA [memory]: We ran from the Silence.  
DOCTOR [memory]: The Silence?  
SILENCE: And Silence will fall.

(The cell door opens and the soldiers ready their weapons.)  
CANTON: Hello again.  
ISHEM: Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?  
CANTON: It doesn't matter. I need Doctor Shepherd here right now.  
ISHEM: Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now.  
CANTON: No, you really don't.  
(Because their Commander in Chief walks out of the cell.)  
NIXON: Er, hiya, fellows. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work.  
TELEVISION: The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the Moon, at liftoff, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two minute mark in the countdown. T minus one minute fifty four seconds and counting.

(They are examining the spacesuit with the alien's own technology.)  
RIVER: It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There's about twenty different kinds of alien tech in here.  
DOCTOR: Who was she? Why put her in here?  
RIVER: You put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry, and a communications system that can hack into anything.  
DOCTOR: Including the telephone network?  
RIVER: Easily.  
DOCTOR: But why phone the President?  
RIVER: It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House.  
(The Doctor licks his invitation envelope.)  
RIVER: You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know.  
DOCTOR: Purchased on earth. Perfectly ordinary stationery. Tardis blue. That's a first, for me. How about you?  
RIVER: Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past. Your firsts are my lasts.  
DOCTOR: That's not really what I asked.  
RIVER: Ask something else, then.  
DOCTOR: What are the Silence doing, raising a child?  
RIVER: Keeping her safe, even giving her independence.  
DOCTOR: The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing.  
ADAM: I know.  
DOCTOR: And every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer.  
ADAM: Yeah, Doctor, I get it. I know.  
DOCTOR: Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl.  
RIVER: Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software.  
DOCTOR: But?  
RIVER: She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong.  
DOCTOR: Incredibly strong and running away. I like her.  
RIVER: We should be trying to find her.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I know. But how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us.  
TELEVISION: Apollo 11, this is Houston. How do you read? Over.  
ADAM: Why does it look like a NASA spacesuit?  
DOCTOR: Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them.  
RIVER: So they're parasites, then.  
DOCTOR: Superparasites, standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years.  
ADAM: Then what?  
DOCTOR: Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the Moon?  
TELEVISION: Ten, nine. Ignition sequence start. six, five, four  
DOCTOR: Because the Silence needed a spacesuit.  
TELEVISION: One, zero. All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty two minutes past the hour, liftoff on Apollo 11.

A/N – Three parts done! One more to go for today and then Episode 3 & 4. Now back in Pt4 of TIA. I forgot to put Adam's name instead of Rory!


	9. Day Of The Moon (Part 4)

Day Of The Moon (Part 4)

SHEPHERD: My God. What is it?  
CANTON: It's just an alien, Doctor Shepherd.  
SHEPHERD: Someone's already been treating it.  
CANTON: Yeah, you've been treating it.  
SHEPHERD: Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?  
CANTON: No.  
SHEPHERD: Then I'm going to tell him right now.  
CANTON: Again.  
SHEPHERD: Sorry, what?  
CANTON: Exactly.  
SHEPHERD: Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason?  
(Shepherd leaves.)  
SILENCE: You tend to my wounds. You are foolish.  
(Canton uses a mobile phone to video record the conversation.)  
CANTON: Why? What would you do in my place?  
SILENCE: We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here. You will evolve.  
CANTON: Yeah? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but thanks. That's exactly what I needed to hear. This is a videophone. Whatever a videophone is.

(The video file arrives on River's tricorder.)  
SILENCE [on screen]: You should kill us all on sight.  
AMY [OC]: Help me, Doctor.  
(The spacesuit glove twitches.)  
RIVER: This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that? Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?  
DOCTOR: Why?  
RIVER: Well, the little girl said the spaceman was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened.  
AMY [OC]: I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you two just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face and two hearts where I can see it, okay? Okay?  
DOCTOR: She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage.  
ADAM: Can't you save her?  
DOCTOR: I can track that signal back. Take us right to her.  
ADAM: Then why haven't you?  
DOCTOR: Because then what? I find her and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome.  
ADAM: Rome fell.  
DOCTOR: I know. I was there.  
ADAM: So was I.  
DOCTOR: Personal question.  
ADAM: Seriously, you?  
DOCTOR: Do you ever remember it? Two thousand years, waiting for Amy? The last Centurion.  
ADAM: No.  
DOCTOR: You're lying.  
ADAM: Of course I'm lying.  
DOCTOR: Of course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets.  
ADAM: But I don't remember it all the time. It's like this door in my head. I can keep it shut.  
AMY [OC]: Please, please, just come and get me. Come and get me.  
TELEVISION: The Flight Controller's going to go for landing. Just five days since Apollo 11 blasted off from Cape Kennedy, this unprecedented journey is reaching its crucial moment. Armstrong and Aldrin are making their descent to the surface of the Moon.  
DUKE [OC]: We copy you on the ground. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue.

(Oh look, it's that set again.)  
AMY: Where am I? Where is this?  
(Amy is fastened with alien tech.)  
SILENCE: You are Amelia Pond.  
AMY: You're ugly. Has anyone mentioned that to you?  
SILENCE: We do you honour. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over.  
AMY: Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake, bringing me here, because wait until you see what's coming for you now.  
SILENCE: You have been here many days.  
AMY: No, I just got here. You just put me in here.  
SILENCE: Your memory is weak. You have been here many days.  
AMY: No. No, I can't have been.  
SILENCE: You will sleep now. Sleep.  
AMY: No.  
SILENCE: Sleep.  
AMY: No. Get off me. No. No.  
SILENCE: Sleep.  
AMY: No!  
(The Tardis materialises.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Adam, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello. Sorry, you were in the middle of something. I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly? Oh, hello, Amy. Are you all right? Want to watch some television? Ah. Now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do, a bit.  
RIVER: Thank you, sweetie.  
DOCTOR: I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you.  
RIVER: Well, the first seven, easily.  
DOCTOR: Seven? Really?  
RIVER: Oh, eight for you, honey.  
DOCTOR: Stop it.  
RIVER: Make me.  
DOCTOR: Yeah? Well, maybe I will.  
AMY: Is this really important flirting? Because I feel like I should be higher on the list right now.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Right. Sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind, so maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz.  
(Adam is trying to free Amy.)  
AMY: What's he got?  
ADAM: Something, I hope.  
DOCTOR: Or maybe you could just listen a minute. Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes, you've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. Yes, people have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving, now and then? Ooo, the Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, you got me. I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?  
McCANDLESS [OC]: And we're getting a picture on the TV.  
DOCTOR: Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now, come on. A bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. Now, do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion. And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it.  
TELEVISION: Okay, engine stop. ATA on the descent. Modes control both auto. Descent engine command off.  
(The Doctor gets out his phone.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. But don't forget this bit. Ready?

CANTON: Ready.  
(Canton attaches the videophone to the Doctor's super satellite phone, and dials up Apollo 11.)

ARMSTRONG [OC]: That's one small step for a man  
SILENCE [on TV]: You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight.  
DOCTOR: You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you.  
SILENCE [OC]: You should kill us all on sight.  
ARMSTRONG [OC]: One giant leap for mankind.  
DOCTOR: And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops. Run! Guys, I mean us. Run.  
(The Silence is generating its electric shock. River starts shooting.)  
ADAM: I can't get her out!  
AMY: Go. Go.  
ADAM: We are not leaving without you.  
AMY: Look, will you just get your stupid face and two hearts out of here.  
RIVER: Run! Into the Tardis, quickly.  
(The Doctor sonicks Amy free, and Adam helps her into the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Don't let them build to full power.  
RIVER: I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, honey. What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Helping.  
RIVER: You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet.  
DOCTOR: That's really rude.  
RIVER: Learn how to drive.  
(The Doctor goes to the Tardis. River spins around and around, shooting all the time. Finally all the Silence lie dead.)  
RIVER: My old fellow didn't see that, did he? He gets ever so cross.

DOCTOR: You can let me fly it.  
RIVER: Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to.  
AMY: What's the matter with you?  
ADAM: You called me stupid.  
AMY: I always call you stupid.  
ADAM: No, but my face and my two hearts.  
(He shows her the nanorecorder he is holding.)

(She kisses him.)  
ADAM: Thanks.  
AMY: You're welcome.

NIXON: So we're safe again.  
DOCTOR: Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's about a billion other things out there just waiting to burn your whole world. But, if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night? Okay, you're safe. But you're not really. Canton. Until the next one, eh?  
CANTON: Looking forward to it.  
DOCTOR: Canton just wants to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI.  
NIXON: I'm sure something can be arranged.  
DOCTOR: I'm counting on you.  
NIXON: Er, Doctor. Canton here tells me you're, you're from the future. It hardly seems possible, but I was wondering  
DOCTOR: I should warn you I don't answer a lot of questions.  
NIXON: But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask. Will I be remembered?  
DOCTOR: Oh, Dicky. Tricky Dicky. They're never going to forget you. Say hi to David Frost for me.  
NIXON: David Frost?  
(The Tardis dematerialises.)  
NIXON: This person you want to marry. Black?  
CANTON: Yes.  
NIXON: Hmm. I know what people think of me, but perhaps I'm a little more liberal.  
CANTON: He is.  
NIXON: I think the Moon is far enough, for now, don't you, Mister Delaware?  
CANTON: I figured it might be.

DOCTOR: You could come with us.  
RIVER: I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough.  
DOCTOR: Okay. Up to you. See you next time. Call me.  
RIVER: What, that's it? What's the matter with you?  
DOCTOR: Have I forgotten something?  
RIVER: Oh, shut up.  
(River kisses the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Right. Okay. Interesting.  
RIVER: What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before.  
DOCTOR: We haven't.  
RIVER: We haven't?  
DOCTOR: Oh, look at the time. Must be off. But it was very nice. It was, it was good. It was er, unexpected. You know what they say. There's a first time for everything.  
(The Doctor goes into the Tardis.)  
RIVER: And a last time.

(Six months later. Night. A tramp is scavenging when a little girl comes out of the shadows, coughing.)  
TRAMP: Are you okay? Little girl, are you okay?  
GIRL: It's all right. It's quite all right. I'm dying. But I can fix that. It's easy, really. See?  
(Her skin glows with golden regeneration energy. She smiles, and the tramp runs.)

A/N – And that's episode 2 done! Now if you read the ending. There is no Doctor/Amy/Adam talk about Pregnancy, because Adam already knows.

Here's a sneak peak to the next episode.

(The hatch to the hold bursts open.)  
DOCTOR: Yo ho ho! Or does nobody actually say that?

ADAM: It's 1699, too early for yo ho hoing!


	10. The Doctor's Wife (Part 1)

A/N – I am not doing TCOTBS, becuase it is too hard for the ending, so Adam is going to be in the Christmas Special.

The Doctor's Wife (Part 1)

(A young woman is led in by an older woman. She speaks to a man wearing a tattered Confederate Army uniform.)  
IDRIS: Will it be me, Uncle?  
UNCLE: Yes, it's going to be you. I only wish I could go in your place, Idris. Nah, I don't, because it's really going to hurt.  
(An Ood with glowing green eyes appears behind Idris.)  
IDRIS: It's starting. What will happen?  
AUNTIE: Oh. Er, Nephew will drain your mind and your soul from your body and leave your body empty.  
(Idris goes up onto a platform with a bit of alien tech dangling around the place. The Ood holds Idris' head.)  
IDRIS: I'm scared.  
AUNTIE: I expect so, dear. But soon you'll have a new soul. There'll be a Time Lord coming.

DOCTOR: And then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one. Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head.  
ADAM: Do you believe any of this stuff?  
AMY: I was there.  
DOCTOR: Oh, it's the warning lights. I'm getting rid of those. They never stop.  
ADAM: Hey. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?  
(Rat tat a tat tat on the Tardis door.)  
AMY: What was that?  
DOCTOR: The door. It knocked.  
ADAM: Right. We are in deep space.  
DOCTOR: Very, very deep.  
(Shave and a haircut, two bits.)  
DOCTOR: And somebody's knocking.  
(The Doctor opens the doors. A small glowing box is outside.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty.  
(The box flies inside and ends up hitting the Doctor on the chest.)  
AMY: Doctor, what is it?  
DOCTOR: I've got mail.

ADAM: Time Lord emergency messaging system.

In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a living Time Lord still out there, and it's one of the good ones.  
ADAM: You said there weren't any other Time Lords left.  
DOCTOR: There are no Time Lords than you left anywhere in the universe. But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?  
(The Ourobouros, the snake swallowing its own tail.)  
DOCTOR: The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooo, she was a bad girl.

ADAM: I think I can remember the Corsiar.  
(Things go Bang!)  
DOCTOR: We're leaving the universe.  
AMY: How can you leave the universe?  
DOCTOR: With enormous difficulty. Right now I'm burning up Tardis rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven.  
(Whoosh, thump, crash, then all is still and silent.)  
AMY: Okay, okay. Where are we?  
DOCTOR: Outside the universe, where we've never, ever been.  
(The lights go out in the Tardis.)  
ADAM: Is that meant to be happening?  
DOCTOR: The power, it's draining. Everything's draining. But it can't. That's, that's impossible.  
ADAM: What is that?  
DOCTOR: It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the Tardis, has just vanished. Where would it go?  
(Idris gasps and sits up again. A little golden energy comes out of her mouth, to the accompaniment of the Tardis sound.)

(To the rear of a large crashed spaceship.)  
AMY: So what kind of trouble's your friend in?  
DOCTOR: He was in a bind. A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed.  
AMY: Ah, you can't just say you don't know.  
ADAM: But what is this place? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?  
DOCTOR: Not end of, outside of.  
ADAM: How we can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything.  
DOCTOR: Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside.  
ADAM: Okay.  
DOCTOR: Well, it's nothing like that. Completely drained. Look at her.  
AMY: Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?  
DOCTOR: Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh? Gravity's almost Earth normal, air's breathable, but it smells like  
AMY: Armpits.  
DOCTOR: Armpits.  
ADAM: What about all this stuff? Where did this come from?  
DOCTOR: Well, there's a rift. Now and then stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it.  
IDRIS: Thief! Thief! You're my thief!  
AUNTIE: She's dangerous. Guard yourselves.  
(Idris runs up to the Doctor.)  
IDRIS: Look at you. Goodbye. No, not goodbye, what's the other one?  
(Idris kisses the Doctor.)  
UNCLE: Watch out. Careful. Keep back from her. Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person.  
DOCTOR: Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?

A/N 2 – I added in a couple of lines for Adam, since he is a Time Lord too.


	11. The Doctor's Wife (Part 2)

The Doct0r's Wife (Part 2)

IDRIS: Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they?  
AUNTIE: Oh. Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie.  
UNCLE: And I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!  
IDRIS: Do I? Excellent.  
(Idris bites the Doctor's ear.)  
DOCTOR: Ow! Ow!  
IDRIS: Biting's excellent. It's like kissing, only there's a winner.  
UNCLE: So sorry. She's doolally.  
IDRIS: No, I'm not doolally. I'm, I'm. It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you.  
AUNTIE: No, Idris, no.  
IDRIS: Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry.  
DOCTOR: Sorry? The little what? Boxes?  
IDRIS: Oh, ho, no. Your chin is hilarious. It means the smell of dust after rain.  
ADAM: What does?  
IDRIS: Petrichor.  
ADAM: But I didn't ask.  
IDRIS: Not yet. But you will.  
AUNTIE: No, no, Idris. I think you should have a rest.  
IDRIS: Rest. Yes, yes. Good idea. I'll just see if there's an off switch.  
(Idris collapses.)  
UNCLE: Is that it? She dead now. So sad.  
ADAM: No, she's still breathing.  
UNCLE: Nephew, take Idris somewhere she can not bite people.  
(Nephew is the Ood.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, hello!  
AMY: Doctor, what is that?  
DOCTOR: Oh, no, it's all right. It's an Ood. Oods are good. Love an Ood. Hello, Ood. Can't you talk? Oh, I see. It's damaged. May I? It might just be on the wrong frequency.  
AUNTIE: Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us.  
CORSAIR [OC]: If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet.  
(Behind the message is a lot of other voices trying to speak at the same time.)  
ADAM: What was that? Was that him?  
DOCTOR: No, no. It's picking up something else. But that's, that's not possible. That's, that's. Who else is here? Tell me. Show me. Show me.  
AUNTIE: Just what you see. Just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?  
DOCTOR: The House? What's the House?  
AUNTIE: House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him. This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?  
ADAM: Meet him?  
DOCTOR: I'd love to.  
UNCLE: This way. Come, please. Come.  
AMY: What's wrong? What were those voices?  
DOCTOR: Time Lords. It's not just the Corsair. Somewhere close by there is lots and lots of Time Lords.

(Idris is in a barred chamber. Nephew stands guard.)  
IDRIS: I'm, I'm. Big word, sad word. Why is that word so sad? No. Will be sad. Will be sad.

UNCLE: Come. Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you, and he  
(They lead the Doctor to the device where Idris had her soul drained and replaced. The Doctor looks down the grating on the floor.)  
DOCTOR: I see. This asteroid is sentient.  
AUNTIE: We walk on his back, breathe his air, eat his food.  
AMY: Smell its armpits.  
(House speaks through Uncle and Auntie as if they are marionettes. It is a nice, refined voice.)  
HOUSE [OC]: And do my will. You are most welcome, travellers.  
AMY: Doctor, that voice. That's the asteroid talking?  
DOCTOR: Yes. So you're like a sea urchin. Hard outer surface, that's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside, that's you.  
HOUSE [OC]: That is correct, Time Lord.  
DOCTOR: Ah. So you've met Time Lords before?  
HOUSE [OC]: Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break.  
DOCTOR: So there are Time Lords here, then?  
HOUSE [OC]: Not any more, but there have been many Tardises on my back in days gone by.  
DOCTOR: Well, there won't be any more after us. Last Time Lord. Last Tardis.  
HOUSE [OC]: A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will.  
ADAM: We're not actually going to stay here, are we?  
DOCTOR: Well, it seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?  
AUNTIE: You can look all you want. Go. Look. (to Amy) House loves you.  
DOCTOR: Come on then, gang. We're just going to, er, see the sights.

IDRIS: Are there a see zero that ito emo we. Ah! What was that? Do fish have fingers? Like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike. What am I saying? Why am I saying that? Thief? Where's my thief? Thief!

IDRIS [OC]: Thief!  
DOCTOR: Shush, shush, shush.  
ADAM: So, as soon as the Tardis is refuelled, we go, yeah?  
DOCTOR: No. There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me.  
AMY: You told me about your people, and you told me what you did.  
DOCTOR: Yes, yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good one and I can save them.  
AMY: And then tell them you destroyed the others?  
DOCTOR: I can explain. Tell them why I had to.  
AMY: You want to be forgiven.  
DOCTOR: Don't we all?  
AMY: What do you need from me?  
DOCTOR: My screwdriver. I left it in the Tardis. It's in my jacket.  
ADAM: You're wearing your jacket.  
DOCTOR: My other jacket.  
ADAM: You have two of those?  
AMY: Okay, I'll get it. But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes.  
(She throws him her mobile phone.)  
DOCTOR: Yes, boss.  
AMY: I'll call you from the Tardis. Adam, look after him.  
DOCTOR: Adam, look after her.  
ADAM: Yeah.

AMY: I told you to look after him.  
ADAM: He'll be fine. He's a Time Lord.  
AMY: It's just what they're called. It doesn't mean he actually knows what he's doing.

ADAM: Wow, thanks!  
(They go into the Tardis, which is then surrounded by neon green gas.)

(Amy phones the Doctor.)  
AMY: Hey, we're here. Screwdriver's in your jacket, yeah?

DOCTOR: Yeah, it's around somewhere. Have a good look.  
(He has it in his hand, and uses it to lock the Tardis door remotely.)

AMY: Did you do that?  
ADAM: I didn't do anything. Right. Jacket.

DOCTOR: Come on. Where are you? Now, where are you all? Where are you?  
(He pulls back a curtain to a small alcove.)  
DOCTOR: Well, they can't all be in here.  
(There are indistinct voices nearby. He opens a small cupboard and finds at least 10 of those message boxes all chattering away.)  
MAN [OC]: Please do you read me.  
WOMAN [OC]: Structural integrity failure. Damage to dimensional stabiliser.  
MAN 2: If you can hear, come and help.  
(Uncle and Auntie come up behind him.)  
DOCTOR: Just admiring your Time Lord distress signal collection. Nice job. Brilliant job. Really thought I had some friends here, but this is what the Ood translator picked up. Cries for help from the long dead. How many Time Lords have you lured here the way you lured me, and what happened to them all?  
AUNTIE: House, House is kind and he is wise.  
DOCTOR: House repairs you when you break. Yes, I know. But how does he mend you? You've got the eyes of a twenty year old.  
UNCLE: Thank you.  
DOCTOR: No. Oh, no, I mean it literally. Your eyes are thirty years younger than the rest of you. Your ears don't match, your right arm is two inches longer than you're left, and how's your dancing? Because you've got two left feet. Patchwork people. You've been repaired and patched up so often, I doubt there's anything left of what used to be you. I had an umbrella like you once.  
(Auntie's forearm has a snake tattoo.)  
AUNTIE: Oh, now, it's been a great arm for me, this.  
DOCTOR: Corsair.  
AUNTIE: He was a strapping big bloke, wasn't he, Uncle?  
UNCLE: Big fellow.  
AUNTIE: I got the arm and then Uncle got the spine and the kidneys.  
UNCLE: Kidneys.  
DOCTOR: You gave me hope, and then you took it away. That's enough to make anyone dangerous. God knows what it will do to me. Basically, run!  
UNCLE: Poor old Time Lord. Too late. House is too clever.  
(Auntie and Uncle leave. The phone rings.)


	12. The Doctor's Wife (Part 3)

The Doctor's Wife (Part 3)

AMY: No sonic screwdriver. Also the doors seemed to have locked behind us. Rory thinks there's a perfectly innocent explanation, but I think you lied to us.

DOCTOR: Time Lord stuff. Needed you out of the way.

AMY: What, we're not good enough

AMY [OC]: For your smart new friends?  
DOCTOR: The boxes will make you angry. How could she know?

AMY: Doctor, what are you talking about?

DOCTOR: Stay put. Stay exactly where you are.

We don't have much choice.

DOCTOR: How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry. How did you know?  
IDRIS: Ah, it's my thief.  
DOCTOR: Who are you?  
IDRIS: It's about time.

(The gas is working its way up the side of the Tardis.)  
AMY: He does not trust us and he's being emotional. This is bad. This is very, very bad.  
ADAM: Yeah, I think it probably is.  
AMY: Sometimes I hate being right.

DOCTOR: I don't understand. Who are you?  
IDRIS: Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?  
DOCTOR: They said you were dangerous.  
IDRIS: Not the cage, stupid. In here. They put me in here. I'm the. Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go (Tardis sound)  
DOCTOR: The Tardis?  
IDRIS: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me. I'm the Tardis.  
DOCTOR: No, you're not. You're a biter, mad lady. The Tardis is up and downy stuff in a big blue box.  
IDRIS: Yes, that's me. A Type Forty Tardis. I was already a museum piece when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said  
DOCTOR: I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known.  
IDRIS: And then you stole me. And I stole you.  
DOCTOR: I borrowed you.  
IDRIS: Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?  
DOCTOR: You're the Tardis?  
IDRIS: Yes.  
DOCTOR: My Tardis?  
IDRIS: My Doctor. Oh. We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock.  
(The Doctor sonicks open the cage.)  
IDRIS: Are all people like this?  
DOCTOR: Like what?  
IDRIS: So much bigger on the inside. I'm, oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad.  
DOCTOR: But why? Why pull the living soul from a Tardis and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?  
IDRIS: Oh, it doesn't want me.  
DOCTOR: How do you know?  
IDRIS: House eats Tardises.  
DOCTOR: House what? What do you mean?  
IDRIS: I don't know. It's something I heard you say.  
DOCTOR: When?  
IDRIS: In the future.  
DOCTOR: House eats Tardises?  
IDRIS: There you go. What are fish fingers?  
DOCTOR: When do I say that?  
IDRIS: Any second.  
DOCTOR: Of course. House feeds on rift energy and Tardises are bursting with it. And not raw, all lovely and cooked. Processed food. Mmm, fish fingers.  
IDRIS: Do fish have fingers?  
DOCTOR: But you can't eat a Tardis. it would destroy you. Unless, unless  
IDRIS: Unless you deleted the Tardis Matrix first.  
DOCTOR: So it deleted you.  
IDRIS: But House can't just delete a Tardis' consciousness. That would blow a hole in the universe. So he pulls out the Matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and then it feeds off the remaining Artron energy. Oh. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now.  
DOCTOR: I sent Amy and Adam in there. They'll be eaten. Amy! Amy? Adam? Get the hell out of there.

AMY; Doctor, something's wrong.

DOCTOR: It's House. He's after the Tardis. Just get out both of you.

AMY: We can't. You locked the door, remember?

DOCTOR: But I've unlocked it.

AMY: You stupid well haven't.  
(The Cloister Bell starts to toll and a wind blows through.)  
AMY: Doctor, I don't like this.

(The Doctor tries the screwdriver again, and snaps his fingers.)  
DOCTOR: Open!

AMY: Doctor?

DOCTOR: Open this door!

AMY: Adam, hold my hand.

DOCTOR: Amy. Adam!  
(The Tardis dematerialises. The Doctor tries the phone again.)  
DOCTOR: Amy? Amy, can you hear me? (no) Okay, right. I don't, I really don't know what to do. That's a new feeling.

(The Tardis is hurtling towards a Rift.)  
ADAM: Listen, whatever happens, at least we're together. And we're in the Tardis, so we're safe.  
AMY: Yeah.  
HOUSE [OC]: You're half right. I mean, you are in the Tardis. What a great adventure. I should have done this half a million years ago. So, Amy, Adam, why shouldn't I just kill you now?

DOCTOR: It's gone.  
IDRIS: Eaten?  
DOCTOR: No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?  
AUNTIE: It's time for us both to go, and keep together.  
DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean, go? Where are you going?  
AUNTIE: Well, we're dying, my love. It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off.  
UNCLE: I'm against it.  
AUNTIE: It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Because you told House it was the last Tardis. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?  
UNCLE: So now he's off to your universe to find more Tardises.  
DOCTOR: It won't.  
AUNTIE: Oh, it'll think of something.  
(Auntie collapses.)  
UNCLE: Actually, I feel fine.  
(Then he drops.)  
DOCTOR: Not dead. You can't just die!  
IDRIS: We need to go to where I landed, Doctor, quickly.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
IDRIS: Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now. Ow. Roughly how long do these bodies last?  
DOCTOR: You're dying.  
IDRIS: Yes, of course I'm dying. I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time. No, stop it. Don't get emotional. Hmm. That's what the orangey girl says. You're the Doctor. Focus.  
DOCTOR: On what? How? I'm a madman with a box, without a box. I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard. Ooo.  
IDRIS: Ooo what?  
DOCTOR: I'm not.  
IDRIS: Not what?  
DOCTOR: Because it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard.  
IDRIS: What is it then?  
DOCTOR: It's a Tardis junkyard. Come on! Oh, sorry. Do you have a name?  
IDRIS: Seven hundred years, finally he asks.  
DOCTOR: But what do I call you?  
IDRIS: I think you call me Sexy.  
DOCTOR: Only when we're alone.  
IDRIS: We are alone.  
DOCTOR: Oh. Come on then, Sexy.

HOUSE [OC]: Corridors. I have corridors. So much to learn about my new home. But you haven't answered my question, children.  
ADAM: Er, question?  
HOUSE [OC]: You remember. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you both now?  
AMY: Well, because. Adam, why?  
ADAM: Because killing us quickly wouldn't be any fun. And you need fun, don't you? That's what Uncle and Auntie were for, wasn't it? Someone to make suffer. I had a PE teacher just like you. You need to be entertained, and killing us quickly wouldn't be entertainment.  
HOUSE [OC]: So entertain me. Run.

DOCTOR: A valley of half eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
IDRIS: I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses.  
DOCTOR: Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that.  
IDRIS: No. You were thinking you could build a working Tardis console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible.  
DOCTOR: It's not impossible as long as we're alive. Adam and Amy need me. So yeah, we're going to build a Tardis.

HOUSE [OC]: So are we having fun yet? I'm rather enjoying the sensation of having you running around inside me.  
(Amy nearly falls down a perpendicular corridor.)  
HOUSE [OC]: I've turned off the corridor anti-gravs, so do be careful.  
AMY: Come on.  
(They edge their way around the hole and keep running.)

IDRIS: Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter.  
DOCTOR: Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a Tardis before, you know. I know what I'm doing.  
IDRIS: You're like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions.  
DOCTOR: I always read the instructions.  
IDRIS: There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?  
DOCTOR: That's not instructions.  
IDRIS: There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?  
DOCTOR: Pull to open.  
IDRIS: Yes. And what do you do?  
DOCTOR: I push.  
IDRIS: Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police Box doors open out the way.  
DOCTOR: I think I have earned the right to open my front doors any way I want.  
IDRIS: Your front doors? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?  
DOCTOR: You are not my mother.  
IDRIS: And you are not my child.  
DOCTOR: You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you have never been very reliable.  
IDRIS: And you have?  
DOCTOR: You didn't always take me where I wanted to go.  
IDRIS: No, but I always took you where you needed to go.  
DOCTOR: You did. Look at us talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk, even when you're stuck inside the box?  
IDRIS: You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays.  
(Idris buckles at the knees. The Doctor catches her.)  
DOCTOR: You okay?  
IDRIS: One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console.  
DOCTOR: Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe.  
IDRIS: This body has about eighteen minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative.  
DOCTOR: Then we need to get a move on. Eh, old girl?

A/N – The Pregnancy ending in Episode 6 has been moved to this episode so there is no ganger child!


	13. The Doctor's Wife (Part 4)

The Doctor's Wife (Part 4)

(A bulkhead slams shut, separating Amy and Rory.)  
ADAM: No! Amy!  
AMY: No!  
ADAM: Amy.  
ADAM [OC]: Amy? Amy? Amy?  
(Adam is sitting at the other end of the corridor.)  
AMY: Adam?  
ADAM: Where have you been?  
AMY: I stepped through that door and it came down here.  
ADAM: But you've been hours.  
AMY: No, I haven't. It's House, and it's messing with the Tardis. Come on, back this way.  
(And a bulkhead slams shut, separating them again.)  
ADAM: No!  
AMY: No! Oh.

(The console is almost complete.)  
IDRIS: You'll need to install the time rotor.  
(He does.)  
DOCTOR: How is this going to make it through the rift? How? We're almost done. Thrust diffuser? Er, retroscope. Blue thingy.  
(Idris examines a wire coat hanger.)  
IDRIS: Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?  
DOCTOR: I chose you. You were unlocked.  
IDRIS: Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough.  
DOCTOR: Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?  
(A piece falls off the console.)  
DOCTOR: That's fine. That always happens. No, hang on. Wait.  
(He gets a couple of pieces of red rope with hooks on the ends.)

(The ropes are safety lines.)  
DOCTOR: Right. Okay, let's go. Follow that Tardis.  
(Nothing happens.)  
DOCTOR: Oh no, come on. There's rift energy everywhere. You can do it. Okay, diverting all power to thrust. Let's be having you.  
(Bang, sparks.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no.  
IDRIS: What's wrong?  
DOCTOR: It can't hold the charge. It can't even start. There's no power. I've got nothing.  
IDRIS: Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had. You've got me.  
(Idris kisses her finger, and transfers golden energy to the console. They dematerialise.)

DOCTOR: Whoo hoo!  
IDRIS: We've locked on to them. They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside.  
DOCTOR: Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online.  
IDRIS: Which one's Amy? The pretty one?

(Adam gets a headache.)  
ADAM: Argh.  
AMY: Adam, what's wrong?  
ADAM: It's like I'm getting a message.  
IDRIS: Hello, Pretty.  
ADAM: What the hell is that?  
DOCTOR: Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Adam.

ADAM: Hey Doctor, next time please. Speak to me in Gallifreyan  
IDRIS: You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields.  
DOCTOR: The pretty one?  
IDRIS: You'll have about twelve seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the pass key when you get there. Good luck.  
AMY: What was that?  
ADAM: It was that woman. That mad woman and the Doctor.  
AMY: The Doctor?  
ADAM: We have to keep going.

DOCTOR: How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room.  
IDRIS: I directed him to one of the old control rooms.  
DOCTOR: There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodelled.  
IDRIS: I archive them, for neatness. I've got about thirty now.  
DOCTOR: But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?  
IDRIS: So far, yes.  
DOCTOR: You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet.  
IDRIS: You can't.

AMY: What happened to the lights?  
ADAM: The lights are fine. Oh, it's messing with our heads again. Okay, stay there a second.  
AMY: What is it? What?  
ADAM: Just hang on.  
AMY: Don't leave me. I can hardly see, you idiot.  
(Adam goes round the corner into a bright light.)  
ADAM [OC]: Argh.  
AMY: Adam? Adam?  
ADAM [OC]: It's okay, I'm fine. Come towards my voice.  
AMY: What happened? Where are you?  
ADAM [OC]: I just banged my head. Just keep coming. Reach out your hand.  
(Amy walks past Adam lying unconscious on the floor and touches the Ood's tentacles. She screams, the lights come up and Adam comes to her.)  
ADAM: This way. Come on, run!

DOCTOR: Keep going. You're doing it, you sexy thing.  
IDRIS: See, you do call me that. Is it my name?  
DOCTOR: You bet it's your name.  
IDRIS: Whoo!

AMY: I can see now, Adam. I can see.  
ADAM: It was the Ood thing, the Nephew and it's still coming.  
AMY: I know. So where is this place?  
(They come to a dead end.)  
ADAM: This is where she told me to go. She said she'd send me the passkey. Ow!  
IDRIS + ADAM: Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor.  
AMY: Petrichor?  
ADAM: What do I do? Do I say it? Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor. I said it.  
AMY: Petrichor. Petrichor.  
ADAM: I said it.  
AMY: Petrichor. She told you what it meant. The smell of wet dust, remember? So, oh, it's the meaning, not the word.  
ADAM: The meaning of what?  
AMY: The Tardis interface is telepathic. You don't say it, you think it.  
(The Ood is at the far end of the corridor.)  
ADAM: It's coming.  
AMY: Quiet. Crimson. Eleven. Delight. The smell of dust after rain. Crimson, eleven, delight, the smell of dust after rain. Crimson, eleven, delight, the smell of dust after rain.  
(Amy pictures a flat, a birthday cake, her wedding, a raindrop falling into dust. The door opens.)

AMY: What is this place? Another control room?  
ADAM: Right, shields. Got it.

IDRIS: They did it. Shields down.

HOUSE [OC]: How did you find this place? It's not on my internal schematics. I had hoped you two could join Nephew as my servants. But you two are nothing but trouble. Nephew, kill them.  
(Adam gets another painful telepathic message.)  
IDRIS: We're coming through. Get out of the way or you'll be atomised.  
ADAM: Where are you coming through?  
IDRIS: I don't know.  
ADAM: Oh, great. Thanks.

(The console is closing on the Tardis.)  
IDRIS: It's not going to hold.

ADAM: Hold on.  
(The console materialises in a shower of sparks.)  
AMY: Doctor.  
IDRIS: Not good. Not good at all. How do you walk around in these things?  
DOCTOR: We're not quite there yet. Just hold on. Amy, this is, well, she's my Tardis. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my Tardis.  
AMY: She's the Tardis?  
DOCTOR: And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the Tardis.  
AMY: Did you wish really hard?  
DOCTOR: Shut up. Not like that.  
IDRIS: Hello. I'm Sexy.  
DOCTOR: Oh. Still shut up.  
HOUSE [OC]: The environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all.  
ADAM: Where's Nephew?  
AMY: He was standing right where you materialised.  
DOCTOR: Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed.  
ADAM: Meaning what?  
DOCTOR: You're breathing him.  
AMY: Oh, come on.  
DOCTOR: Another Ood I failed to save.  
HOUSE [OC]: Doctor. I did not expect you.  
DOCTOR: Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me.  
HOUSE [OC]: The big question is; now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity.  
(They get pulled to the floor for a few seconds.)  
HOUSE [OC]: Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke.  
DOCTOR: You really don't want to do that.  
HOUSE [OC]: Why shouldn't I just kill you now?  
DOCTOR: Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in.  
IDRIS: Water, water.  
DOCTOR: You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise.  
AMY; You can't be serious.  
DOCTOR: I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word.  
ADAM: Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water.  
DOCTOR: Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon.  
IDRIS: I always liked it when you call me old girl.  
HOUSE [OC]: You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise.  
DOCTOR: Fine. Okay. I trust you. Just delete, oh er, thirty percent of the Tardis rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma nine.  
HOUSE [OC]: Why would you tell me this?  
DOCTOR: Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice.  
HOUSE [OC]: Yes. I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris.  
(Bright light. The Tardis returns to normal space with an empty console room. Then the four of them appear.)  
DOCTOR: Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail-safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift.  
HOUSE [OC]: We are in your universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords.  
DOCTOR: Fear me. I've killed all of them.  
(Idris is still telepathically telling Adam stuff.)  
ADAM: I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and friends Amy and Adam to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent.  
AMY: Congratulations.  
DOCTOR: Yep, you've defeated us. Me and my lovely friends here, and last but definitely not least, the Tardis Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her.  
ADAM: Doctor, she's stopped breathing.  
HOUSE [OC]: Enough. That is enough.  
DOCTOR: No. It's never enough. You forced the Tardis into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the Tardis Matrix and live. Look at her body, House.  
HOUSE [OC]: And you think I should mourn her?  
DOCTOR: No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free.  
(The golden energy streams from Idris into the console then out again and through the Tardis.)  
HOUSE [OC]: No. Doctor, stop this. Argh! Stop this now.  
DOCTOR: Oh, look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?  
HOUSE [OC]: Make her stop.  
DOCTOR: That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small.  
HOUSE [OC]: Make it stop.  
DOCTOR: Finish him off, girl.  
HOUSE [OC]: Ow. Don't do this! Argh!  
(Golden Idris is standing on the stairs.)  
IDRIS: Doctor, are you there? It's so very dark in here.  
DOCTOR: I'm here.  
IDRIS: I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now.  
DOCTOR: What word?  
IDRIS: Alive. I'm alive.  
DOCTOR: Alive isn't sad.  
IDRIS: It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you.  
DOCTOR: Goodbye?  
IDRIS: No. I just wanted to say hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you.  
DOCTOR: Please. I don't want you to. Please.  
(Idris dematerialises.)  
DOCTOR: Where?  
(Later, the Doctor is doing some work below the console.)  
ADAM: How's it going under there?  
DOCTOR: Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done.  
AMY: Are you going to make her talk again?  
DOCTOR: I can't.  
ADAM: Why not?  
AMY: Spacey wacey, isn't it?  
DOCTOR: Well, actually, it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then. Yes, it's spacey wacey.  
ADAM: Sorry. At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant.  
DOCTOR: What did she say?  
ADAM: The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?  
DOCTOR: Not yet. You okay?  
ADAM: No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does.  
DOCTOR: Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts. Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful. What do you think, dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?  
AMY: Look at you pair. It's always you and her, isn't it, long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe.  
DOCTOR: Well, you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly, it's the best thing there is. The House deleted all the bedrooms. I should probably make you two a new bedroom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?  
AMY: Okay. Er, Doctor, this time could we lose the bunk beds?  
DOCTOR: No. Bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder. You can't beat that. It's your room. Out those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop.  
ADAM: Doctor, do you have a room?  
(Amy pulls Adam away. Later, the Doctor's work is finished.)  
DOCTOR: Are you there? Can you hear me? Oh, I'm a silly old. Okay. The Eye of Orion, or wherever we need to go.  
(Levers move on their own.)  
DOCTOR: Ha ha! Whoo hoo.

(Amy is walking to her bathroom and the revelation takes place)

AMY: Doctor! Adam!

(Both Adam and the Doctor are running to Amy)

DOCTOR/ADAM: What Amy!

AMY: My water's broke!

DOCTOR: There's a hospital room in the Tardis, two right corners from here.

(The both run and an hour later, the Doctor comes out with Amy and two babies)

ADAM: Oh My God, Is one of them a girl?

DOCTOR: Yes.

ADAM: Let me name the girl, Catherine

AMY: What about Matthew for the boy.

And then started the travels of Catherine and Matthew Pond...


	14. The Rebel Flesh (Part 1)

The Rebel Flesh (Part 1)

(A monastery cum castle on an island. Think St Michael's Mount, but a bit flatter and further from any shoreline.)  
JIMMY: Lights.  
(The lights come on and the two men walk forward. They are wearing protective clothing.)

JIMMY: Lights. You know the drill, people. Plastic visors down and locked. Buzzer?  
(Buzzer raises the lid on a large vat.)  
JIMMY: Sounds a bit low for unrefined. How's the average?  
BUZZER: Prettier than a computer, isn't she?  
(Buzzer is standing on the edge of the vat when he falls in.)  
JIMMY: Oh, great. Nice going, twinkle toes.  
BUZZER: No, you're all right. Jimmy?  
JIMMY: Well, no point carrying you back legless. Sorry, Buzzer. You're dead.  
BUZZER: Well, this is a right pain in the armour. Heart's gone now.  
JIMMY: Look, we'd best get off. Got to write this one up for the boss. Those suits cost a bomb. If I miss my boy's birthday filling out forms, I'll kill you again.  
(Buzzer raises a farewell hand, which melts. Jimmy leaves.)  
JIMMY: Lights.

BUZZER: So I think we'd better talk about what just happened back there. I could get compensation. I've seen the holo-ads. Had an accident in the workplace? Yeah, I have as it goes. I melted.  
JIMMY: Let it go.  
BUZZER: Just remember. When you're doing your report, it wasn't my fault. She took a swing at me.  
BUZZER: I haven't got two left feet. Or any arms, neck, head, the chin. This body costs money, love.  
JIMMY: Not as much as that acid suit.  
BUZZER: Oh, lighten up. It's not like anyone was hurt.  
(The version of Buzzer in the acid vat finally dissolves.)

(Loud music reverberates through the Tardis. I'm told it is called Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Whatever. Adam and Amy are playing darts.)  
AMY: Forty six. Rubbishy, rubbishy, rubbish.  
ADAM: Hello? It's a double top.  
AMY: Wrong side of the wire, mister.  
ADAM: You're on the oche, Red.

(The Doctor turns off the music.)  
DOCTOR: Who wants fish and chips?  
(Adam raises his hand.)  
DOCTOR: I'll drop you both off. Take your time. Don't rush.  
ADAM: You? Things to do. Things involving other things.  
AMY: Well, we'll stay with you. We'll do the other things.  
DOCTOR: Nope.  
AMY: Whatever you're up to, I'd personally like to be a part of it. What?  
(A klaxon blares, and then everyone gets thrown around.)  
DOCTOR: Solar tsunami. Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big.  
ADAM: Oh Doctor, my stomach's going funny.  
DOCTOR: Well, the gyrator disconnected. Target tracking is out.  
(The Tardis heads for Earth.)  
DOCTOR: Assume the position!  
(Amy and Adam put their heads between their knees, and then it all goes still.)  
DOCTOR: Textbook landing.

ADAM: I have driven a Tardis before, and that was not a textbook landing.

DOCTOR: Behold, a cockerel! Love a cockerel.  
(A weathervane.)  
DOCTOR: And underneath, a monastery. Thirteenth century.  
AMY: Oh, we've gone all mediaeval.  
ADAM: I'm not sure about that.  
AMY: Really? Mediaeval expert are you?  
ADAM: No, it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield.  
(You Don't Have To Say You Love Me. The Doctor inspects a hole in the ground with a pipe running through it. The pipe is labelled Danger Corrosive.)  
DOCTOR: These fissures are new. Solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This is caused by a magnetic quake that occurs just before the wave hits.  
AMY: Well, the monasteries standing.  
(The Doctor takes a snow globe out of his pocket and shakes it.)  
DOCTOR: Yeah, for now.  
ADAM: Doctor, look.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. It's a supply pipe. Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island to the mainland.  
ADAM: I'm a massive fan of Dusty Springfield.  
DOCTOR: Who isn't? Right, let's go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity.

AMY: So where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks, then?  
DOCTOR: I think we're here. This is it.  
ADAM: Doctor, what are you talking about? We've never been here before.  
DOCTOR: Hmm?  
ADAM: We came here by accident?  
DOCTOR: Accident? Yes, I know. Accident.  
ADAM: Ow!  
DOCTOR: Acid. They're pumping acid off this island. That's old stuff. Fresh acid, you wouldn't have a finger.  
TANNOY: Intruder alert. Intruder alert.  
DOCTOR: There are people coming. Well, almost.  
AMY: Almost coming?  
DOCTOR: Almost people.  
ADAM: I think we should really be going.  
AMY: Come on!  
ADAM: I'm telling you. When something runs towards you, it is never for a nice reason.

(Buzzer and others are reclining in harnesses in the alcoves.)  
AMY: What are all these harnesses for?  
ADAM: The almost people?  
AMY: What are they, prisoners, or are they meditating, or what?  
DOCTOR: Well, at the moment they fall into the or what category.  
TANNOY: Halt and remain calm.  
DOCTOR: Well, we've halted. How are we all doing on the calm front?  
JIMMY: Don't move!  
BUZZER: Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are. Who the hell are you?  
(Amy looks around at the same people in the harnesses.)  
DOCTOR: Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy and Adam, and it's all very nice, isn't it?  
AMY: Hold up. You're all. What are you all? Like identical twins?  
(Two more people walk in wearing acid suits. The woman seems to be in charge.)  
CLEAVES: This is an Alpha Grade industrial facility. Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble.  
DOCTOR: Actually, you're in big trouble.  
(He gets out the psychic paper.)  
CLEAVES: Meteorological Department? Since when?  
DOCTOR: Since you were hit by a solar wave.  
CLEAVES: Which we survived.  
DOCTOR: Just, by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way.  
CLEAVES: Which we'll also survive. Dickens, scan for bugs.  
BUZZER: Backs against the wall. Now.  
DOCTOR: You're not a monastery, you're a factory. Twenty second century army-owned factory.  
AMY: You're army?  
CLEAVES: No, love. We're contractors, and you're trespassers.  
DICKEN: It's clear, boss.  
CLEAVES: All right, weatherman, your ID checks out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it? Hand out sunblock?  
DOCTOR: I need to see your critical systems.  
CLEAVES: Which one?  
DOCTOR: You know which one.

(Another vat, this time filled with bubbling milky liquid.)  
DOCTOR: And there you are.  
CLEAVES: Meet the government's worst kept secret. The Flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level.  
AMY: Right. Brilliant. Lost.  
CLEAVES: Okay. Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything. Replicate a living organism down to the hairs on its chinny chin chin. Even clothes. And everything's identical. Eyes, voice  
DOCTOR: Mind, soul?  
CLEAVES: Don't be fooled, Doctor. It acts like life but it still needs to be controlled by us, from those harnesses you saw.  
ADAM: Wait, whoa. Hold it. So, you're Flesh now?  
CLEAVES: I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are.  
DOCTOR: You said it could grow. Only living things grow.  
CLEAVES: Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous we were losing a worker every week. So now we mine the acid using these doppelgangers. Or Gangers. If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid  
BUZZER: Then who the hell cares.  
JIMMY: It's weird, but you get used to it.  
(The Doctor scans the Flesh.)  
BUZZER: Hang on, what's he up to? What you up to, pal?  
DOCTOR: Stop it. Strange. It was like for a moment there it was scanning me.  
CLEAVES: Doctor.  
(The Doctor's hand is pulled to the surface of the Flesh.)  
CLEAVES: Get back, Doctor. Leave it alone.  
(He finally yanks his hand back.)  
DOCTOR: I understand.  
AMY: Doctor? Are you all right?  
DOCTOR: Incredible. You have no idea. No idea. I mean, I felt it in my mind. I reached out to it, and it to me.  
CLEAVES: Don't fiddle with the money, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: How can you be so blinkered? It's alive. So alive. You're piling your lives, your personalities directly into it.  
(Bang, flash.)  
DOCTOR: It's the solar storm. The first waves come in pairs. Pre-shock and fore-shock. It's close.  
CLEAVES: Buzzer, we got anything from the mainland yet?  
BUZZER: No, the comms are still too jammed with radiation.  
CLEAVES: Okay. Then we'll keep pumping acid until the mainland says stop. Now why don't you stand back and let us impress you?

ADAM: Hey, Doctor give me a sonic will you?

(The Doctor throws Adam a new Sonic Screwdriver from the Tardis. It shines red and not green like the Doctor's)

DOCTOR: Well, I can see why you keep it in a church. Miracle of life.  
BUZZER: No need to get poncey. Its just gunge.  
CLEAVES: Guys, we need to get to work.  
JIMMY: Okay, everybody, let's crack on.  
DOCTOR: Did I mention the solar storm? You need to get out of here.  
JIMMY: Where do you want us to go? We're on a tiny island.  
DOCTOR: Well, I can get you all off it.  
CLEAVES: Don't be ridiculous. We've got a job to do.  
DOCTOR: It's coming.  
JIMMY: That's the alarm.  
DOCTOR: How do you get power?  
CLEAVES: We're solar. We use a solar router. The weathervane.  
DOCTOR: Big problem.  
JIMMY: Boss, maybe if the storm's back we should get underground. The factory's seen better days. The acid pipes might not withstand another hit.  
CLEAVES: We have two hundred tons of acid to pump out. We fall behind, we stay another rotation. Anyone want that?  
DOCTOR: Please, you are making a massive mistake here. You're right at the crossroads of it. Don't turn the wrong way. If you don't, if you don't prepare for this storm, you are all in terrible danger. Understand?  
CLEAVES: My factory, my rules.  
DOCTOR: I need to check the progress of the storm. Monitoring station? Monitoring station.  
CLEAVES: Three lefts, a right and a left. Third door on your left.  
DOCTOR: Thank you.

(Adam scans the Flesh with his new Sonic Screwdriver)

A/N – Adam gets a new sonic screwdriver! Hooray and now it shines red! Wondering where Catherine and Matthew are? They are fixing Adam's Tardis. I am not a big Dusty Springfield fan. I am a David Arnold fan.


	15. The Rebel Flesh (Part 2)

The Rebel Flesh (Part 2)

(A big storm lights up the sky.)  
DOCTOR: Waves disturbing the Earth's magnetic field. There is going to be the mother and father of all power surges. See this weathervane, the cock-a-doodle-do? It's a solar router feeding the whole factory with solar power. When that wave hits, ka-boom. I've to get to that cockerel before all hell breaks loose. I never thought I'd have to say that again. Amy, breathe.  
AMY: Yeah! I mean, thanks. I'll try.  
(The Doctor heads up the spiral staircase to the tower top. The weathervane is spinning very fast.  
Down in the harness room, the Gangers are watching their originals as the storm gathers force.  
Down in the crypt and outside, pipes burst and acid leaks out. The ground below the Tardis dissolves, and it sinks.  
Up in the air, the Doctor opens the Danger High Voltage box and starts pulling relays. There is a strike and he is thrown off the ladder.  
Electricity blasts down into the Flesh vat. All the Gangers faces become slightly molten, and they cry out.  
After a short time, the Doctor wakes. The weathervane has been destroyed. The monastery goes dark.)

(Amy and Adam are out cold on the floor.)  
ADAM: Oh. For want of a better word, ow!

DOCTOR: Cleaves, you're not in your harness.  
CLEAVES: I'm sorry, Doctor. You were right.  
DOCTOR: You've lost all power to the factory.  
CLEAVES: Doctor, I abandoned my team.  
DOCTOR: Then let's go get them.

DOCTOR: How long would you say we were unconscious for, Cleaves?  
CLEAVES: Not long. A minute, two minutes?  
DOCTOR: I'd hazard we've been out a teensy bit longer.  
CLEAVES: Well, how long?  
DOCTOR: An hour. I've seen whole worlds turned inside out in an hour. A lot can go wrong in an hour.

(Buzzer is being helped down from his harness.)  
BUZZER: I feel like I been toasted.  
JIMMY: What the hell happened?  
AMY: The tsunami happened. You hurt?  
JIMMY: It feels like the National Grid's run through my bones but apart from that  
BUZZER: I hope the meter's not bust. I still want to get paid.  
ADAM: Amy! Hey, all right?  
(Adam comforts Amy.)  
(The Doctor and Cleaves run in.)  
AMY: Doctor, these are all real people, so where are their Gangers?  
CLEAVES: Don't worry. When the link shuts down the Gangers return to pure Flesh. Now, the storm's left us with acid leaks all over, so we need to contact the mainland. They can have a rescue shuttle out here in no time.  
(The Dusty Springfield song starts up.)  
JIMMY: That's my record. Who's playing my record?  
DOCTOR: Your Gangers. They've gone walkabout.  
CLEAVES: No, it's impossible. They're not active. Cars don't fly themselves, cranes don't lift themselves and Gangers don't

BUZZER: No way.  
CLEAVES: I don't, I don't believe this.  
JIMMY: They could've escaped through the service door at the back.  
BUZZER: This is just like the Isle of Sheppey.  
DOCTOR: It would seem the storm has animated your Gangers.  
CLEAVES: They've ransacked everything.  
DOCTOR: Not ransacked, searched.  
CLEAVES: Through our stuff!  
DOCTOR: Their stuff.  
JIMMY: Searching for what?  
DOCTOR: Confirmation. They need to know their memories are real.  
BUZZER: Oh, so they've got flaming memories now.  
DOCTOR: They feel compelled to connect to their lives.  
CLEAVES: Their stolen lives.  
DOCTOR: No, bequeathed. You gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets, everything. You gave them your lives. Human lives are amazing. Are you surprised they walked off with them?  
BUZZER: I'll say it again. Isle of Sheppey. Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was all hanging  
JIMMY: Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed in to them, can they, boss.  
CLEAVES: Guess we'll find out.  
(Dicken sneezes and makes Amy jump.)  
DICKEN: Sorry.  
AMY: Oh! Okay.  
(The Doctor examines a card tower on the table.)  
BUZZER: That's me. It's good to have a hobby. So what, my Ganger did that all on its own?  
DOCTOR: Who taught you to do this?  
BUZZER: My granddad.  
DOCTOR: Well, your Ganger's granddad taught him to do it, too. You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real.  
BUZZER: No.  
DOCTOR: Scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with an entire life in their heads.

JIMMY: We need to protect ourselves.  
(The Doctor pops a meal into the microwave.)  
DOCTOR: Are you a violent man, Jimmy?  
JIMMY: No.  
DOCTOR: Then why would the other Jimmy be?  
CLEAVES: Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You told me we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when in fact it was an hour.  
CLEAVES: Sorry, I just assumed  
DOCTOR: Well, it's not your fault. Like I said, they're disoriented. Amy, when you got to the alcoves, who was in harness?  
AMY: Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out.  
(The microwave dings. The Doctor hands the plate to Cleaves.)  
DOCTOR: It's hot.  
(Cleaves drops the plate.)  
DOCTOR: Trans-matter's still a little rubbery. Nerve endings not quite fused properly.  
CLEAVES: What are you talking about?  
DOCTOR: It's okay.  
CLEAVES: Why didn't I feel that?  
DOCTOR: You will. You'll stabilise.  
CLEAVES: No, stop it. You're playing stupid games. Stop it!  
DOCTOR: You don't have to hide. Please, trust me. I'm the Doctor.  
(Cleaves turns around with a Ganger face. Buzzer grabs a knife and Jimmy holds him back.)  
BUZZER: Where's the real Cleaves, you thing? What have you done with her?  
DOCTOR: That's it. Good, you remember. This is early Flesh. The early stages of the technology. So much to learn.  
AMY: Doctor, what's happened to her?  
DOCTOR: She can't stabilise. She's shifting between half-formed and full-formed, for now at least.  
CLEAVES: We are living.  
(She runs out of the room, screaming.)  
DOCTOR: Let her go.  
AMY: Doctor, Adam.  
DOCTOR: Adam?  
AMY: Adam!  
DOCTOR: Oh, Adam. Adam! Always with the Adam.


	16. The Rebel Flesh (Part 3)

The Rebel Flesh (Part 3)

(Another pipe ruptures.)  
DOCTOR: It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks.  
AMY: We have to find Adam.  
DOCTOR: Yes. I'm going back to the Tardis. Wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, okay. No more wandering off.  
AMY: And what about Adam?  
DOCTOR: Well, it would be safer to look for Adam with the Tardis.  
JIMMY: Here we go. Distress flares.  
DOCTOR: Exit?  
JIMMY: Keep going straight. Can't miss it. But you're never going to get your vehicle in here.  
DOCTOR: I'm a great parker.  
JIMMY: We really need those acid suits. I've sent Buzzer and Dicken to get them.  
AMY: Fine and dandy. I'm just going to find my husband, so cheers.  
JIMMY: Amy, I wouldn't.  
AMY: Nor would I. What can you do, eh?  
JIMMY: At least wait for an acid suit.

(The Doctor scans the vat with his sonic screwdriver, then leaves. A pair of lips appear in the vat.)  
LIPS: Trust me.

(Just the top of the Tardis is visible, sticking out of the ground.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. What are you doing down there?  
(Then he notices that his shoes are dissolving. He abandons them and runs back into the monastery.)

BUZZER: Clear.  
(The Acid Suit locker is empty.)  
BUZZER: Those damn Gangers got to the acid suits.  
DICKEN: There is acid leaking everywhere. Did you see the boss' eyes back there in the hall?  
BUZZER: I've never seen a Ganger look at me like that.  
DICKEN: I don't know what they are now, but they ain't us.  
(Dicken sneezes.)

(Ganger Dicken, Buzzer and Jimmy are waiting for their leader.)  
G-CLEAVES: We have the advantage now. We have the acid suits. We can move freely. Strike at will.

(Amy slams the door shut again.)  
RORY: Amy!  
AMY: You're okay. What happened?

(The Doctor finds the acid suits, and the Gangers.)  
DOCTOR: Hello. How are you all getting on?  
G-CLEAVES: Why don't you tell us?  
DOCTOR: Well, we have two choices. The first is to tear each other apart. Not my favourite. The second is to knuckle down and work together. Try to work out how best we can help you.

(The Doctor leads the Gangers out.)  
DOCTOR: Now, I know its hard for you to hold your fully human form. That's why you keep shifting between the Flesh stages, but do try. It'll make the others less scared of you.

CLEAVES: That's it, Doctor befriend them. Team up with them, why don't you? Make a football team. How about that? You're going to have us all together singing campfire songs.  
(She collects some equipment.)

(The Doctor has acquired boots.)  
DOCTOR: The Flesh was never merely moss. These are not copies. The storm has hardwired them. They are becoming people.  
JIMMY: With souls?  
DICKEN: Rubbish! Achoo.  
DOCTOR: Bless you. We were all jelly once. Little jelly eggs sitting in goop.  
AMY: Yeah, thanks. Too much information.  
DOCTOR: We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life. Do you understand? Good. Now, the Tardis is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and Gangers, eh? How does that sound?  
JIMMY: Can I make it home for Anthony's birthday?  
G-JIMMY: What about me? He's my son too.  
JIMMY: You? You really think that?  
G-JIMMY: I feel it.  
JIMMY: Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?  
G-JIMMY: Yeah. I drank about eight pints of tea, then they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing. No idea why. I miss home, as much as you.  
DOCTOR: Look, I'm not going to lie to you. It's a right old mess, this. But as you might say up North, oh well, I'll just go to't foot of stairs. Eee by by gum. Or not. Good. Right. First step is we get everyone together, and then get everyone safe. Then, get everyone out of here.  
AMY: But we're still missing Cleaves.  
JIMMY: I'll go and look for them.  
G-JIMMY: I'll give you a hand, if you like. Cover more ground.  
JIMMY: Yeah, okay. Thanks.  
CLEAVES: This circus has gone on long enough.  
G-CLEAVES: Oh, great. You see, that is just so typically me.  
CLEAVES: Doctor, tell it to shut up!  
DOCTOR: Cleaves, no. No, no.  
CLEAVES: Circuit probe. Fires about ooo, forty thousand volts? Would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on Gangers just the same.  
DOCTOR: It's interesting you refer to them as it, but you call a glorified cattle prod a she.  
CLEAVES: When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Doctor.  
AMY: What are you going to do to them?  
CLEAVES: Sorry. They're monsters. Mistakes. They have to be destroyed.  
DOCTOR: Give me the probe, Cleaves.  
CLEAVES: We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda. Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on.  
(Ganger Buzzer tries to rush her. Cleaves zaps him.)  
DOCTOR: Argh! He's dead!  
CLEAVES: We call it decommissioned.  
DOCTOR: You stopped his heart. He had a heart. Aorta, valves, a real human heart. And you stopped it.  
DOCTOR: Wait, wait, and just wait.  
ADAM: No!  
(Adam jumps Cleaves and disconnects the power from the probe. The Gangers run away.)  
AMY: You idiot!  
DOCTOR: Wait! Look at what you have done, Cleaves.  
CLEAVES: If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, Doctor. How can you? It's them and us now. Them and us.  
DICKEN: them and us.  
JIMMY: (sighs) Them and Us.

ADAM: Look, I just wanted to help.  
AMY: Well, we all do, okay?  
ADAM: Don't be like that.  
AMY: I said I agree with you. Drop it.  
DOCTOR: The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery. Cleaves, the most fortified and defendable room in the monastery.  
CLEAVES: The chapel.  
DOCTOR: Thank you.  
CLEAVES: Only one-way in. Stone walls two feet thick.  
DOCTOR: You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves. You've killed one of them. They're coming back, in a big way.  
(They are, dressed in the acid suits.)

DOCTOR: Amy, they are not after him, they're after us.  
VOICE [OC]: Why? Why?  
DOCTOR: Show yourself. Show yourself!

AMY: Doctor!  
CLEAVES: Pass me the barrel.  
DICKEN: We need something heavy. Anything you can find.  
(They barricade the door.)  
JIMMY: This is insane. We're fighting ourselves.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, it's insane, and it's about to get even more insanerer. Is that a word? Show yourself, right now!  
AMY: Doctor, we are trapped in here. Hello? We can't get to the Tardis and we can't even leave the island.  
(Then appears another Adam and another Doctor)

G-DOCTOR: Correct in every respect, Ponds. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total, utter splattering mess on the carpet, but I am certain, one hundred percent certain, that we can work this out. Trust me. I'm the Doctor.

A/N – Wow, This episode became really short compared to the last three episodes, which took four parts instead of the three it took for the episode. AFTER TAP, the next two episodes is by me because of the revelation happening before the real one makes AGGTW & LKH nothing. So after TAP will be A Adventurer's Origin and The Staff Of Lords


	17. The Almost People (Part 1)

The Almost People (Part 1)

(The new Doctor is suffering.)  
G-DOCTOR: Argh. What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day. Argh. I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow.  
DOCTOR: The Flesh is struggling to cope with our past regenerations. Hold on.  
DOCTOR 4 [OC]: Would you like a jelly baby?  
G-DOCTOR: Why? Why? Why?  
DOCTOR: Why what?  
G-DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor. No, let it go, we've moved on.  
DOCTOR: Hold on, hold on, you can stabilise.  
G-DOCTOR: I've reversed the jelly baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a Doctor, Doctor, I'm, I'm the. I can't.  
DOCTOR: No, listen, hold on. Hold on.  
G-DOCTOR: No! Argh.  
(The other Gangers are trying to batter their way in. Then it all goes quiet.)

BUZZER: I think I liked it best when they were being noisy.  
AMY: Mmm hmm. Doctor; Adam, we need you. Get over here.  
G-DOCTOR: Hello.  
AMY: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Cybermats.  
G-DOCTOR: Do we have time for this?  
DOCTOR: We make time. I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats.  
G-DOCTOR: Created by the Cybermen. They kill by feeding off brainwaves.  
AMY: Are you sure there aren't any weapons to can get to, like big guns with bits on?  
BUZZER: Yeah, big guns would be good right now.  
JIMMY: Why would we have guns? We're a factory. We mine.  
AMY: Acid.  
(The door starts to dissolve and the Gangers recommence their battering.)  
DOCTOR: Adam and Amy, they may not trust both of us.  
G-DOCTOR: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
DOCTOR: Inevitably.  
G-DOCTOR: I'm glad we're on the same  
DOCTOR: Wavelength. You see, great minds.  
G-DOCTOR: Exactly. So, what's the plan?  
DOCTOR: Save them all, humans and gangers.  
G-DOCTOR: Tall order. Sounds wonderful.  
DOCTOR: Is that what you were thinking? It's just so inspiring to hear me say it.  
G-DOCTOR: I know.  
AMY: Doctor; Adam come on.  
G-DOCTOR: So, what now, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Well, time to get cracking, Doctor.  
(The Doctor's appears with

BOTH: Hello. Sorry, but we had to establish a few ground rules.  
ADAM: Formulate a protocol.  
G-DOCTOR: Protocol? Very posh.  
G-ADAM: A protocol between us. Otherwise  
G-DOCTOR: It gets horribly embarrassing.  
DOCTOR: And potentially confusing.  
AMY: I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing.  
G-DOCTOR: That's sarcasm.  
DOCTOR: She's very good at sarcasm.  
BOTH: Breathe.  
AMY: What?  
DOCTOR: We have to get you off this island. And the Gangers too.  
CLEAVES: Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They are trying to kill us!  
DOCTOR: They're scared.  
AMY: Doctor, we're trapped in here.  
DOCTOR: Right, See, I don't think so. The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above.  
G-DOCTOR: But where are the earthing conduits?  
DOCTOR: All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes? With us?  
(He finds a grating in the wall.)  
DOCTOR: Yowza. An escape route.  
AMY: Yowza?  
DOCTOR: You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me.  
G-DOCTOR: Do we tend to say yowza?  
DOCTOR: That's enough, let it go, okay? We're under stress.  
(When the armoured Gangers break in, the Doctor is sonicking the grating shut again. The two Cleaves stare at each other briefly.)

BUZZER: The army will send a recon team our.  
CLEAVES: We need to find a way to contact the mainland.  
DOCTOR: No, this place is a maze. Takes a long time to find someone in a maze. I bet you lot have got a computer map, haven't you?  
CLEAVES: If we can get power running, we can scan for them. Be a lot quicker.  
(They start coughing.)  
AMY: Doctor, you said earlier to breathe.  
DOCTOR: Very important, Pond. Breathe.  
AMY: Yeah, well, I'm struggling to.  
DOCTOR: Acid interacting with the stone.  
G-DOCTOR: Creating an asphyxiant miasma.  
CLEAVES: A what?  
DOCTOR: Choking gas. Extra heavy. If we can get above it.  
CLEAVES: The evac tower. It's this way.

G-CLEAVES: Oh, damned headaches. I'm so tired.  
G-JIMMY: They could be anywhere. How are we going to find them?  
G-CLEAVES: Think about it. With all that gas out there, my guess would be the evac tower. Get above it, try to get power up.  
G-JIMMY: So? Let's stop them.  
G-CLEAVES: It's a narrow doorway. I could defend it easy enough. So can she. Ow.

(The two Doctors and Adam's keep bobbing up and down behind the console. I think the Ganger is on our left and the original on our right, but I could be wrong.)  
CLEAVES: Can you really get the power back?  
G-DOCTOR: Oh, there's always some power floating around.  
DOCTOR: Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint.  
AMY: Can you stop finishing each other's  
DOCTOR: Sentences? No probs.  
G-DOCTOR: Yes.  
AMY: No, hang on. You said that the Tardis was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?  
DOCTOR: Nah, she's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy.  
G-DOCTOR: Tough, dependable, sexy.  
AMY: Come on. Okay, how can how can you both be real?  
G-DOCTOR: Well, because we are. I'm the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Yeah and so am I. We both contain the knowledge of over nine hundred years of memory and experience.  
DOCTOR: We both wear the same bow tie, which is cool.  
G-DOCTOR: Because bow ties are  
DOCTOR: And always will be.  
AMY: But how did the Flesh read you? Because you weren't linked up to the it.  
DOCTOR: Well, it must've been after I examined it. Thus, a new, genuine Doctor was created.  
G-DOCTOR: Ta-da.  
AMY: No getting away from it. One of you was here first.  
DOCTOR: Well, okay. After the Flesh scanned me, I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now, new shoes. A situation that did not confront me learned self here.  
G-DOCTOR: That satisfies you, Pond?  
AMY: Don't call me Pond, please. What?  
G-DOCTOR: Interesting. You definitely feel more affection for him than me.  
AMY: No, no, I. Look, you're fine and everything, but he's the Doctor. No offence. Being almost the Doctor is pretty damn impressive.  
G-DOCTOR: Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all.  
AMY: Don't overreact.  
G-DOCTOR: You might as well call me Smith.  
AMY: Smith?  
G-DOCTOR: John Smith.

BOTH ADAMS: I love the name, John Smith.  
DOCTOR: Yes! Communication a go-go. 

BUZZER: We've got to get out of here. We are, we're going to get out.  
AMY: We're not leaving without them.  
BUZZER: I want them found too, but it's about casualties, innit? Can't be helped.  
AMY: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Making a phone call.  
AMY: Who to?  
DOCTOR: No one yet. It's on delay.  
AMY: Right. Not getting it. Why exactly are you making a phone call?  
DOCTOR: Because, Amy, I am and always will be the optimist. The hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams. The wheels are in motion. Done.  
AMY: You know really there can be only one.  
DOCTOR: Hmm?  
AMY: Oh, nothing. Carry on. Be amazing.

(The Ganger Adam leaves.)  
JIMMY: Hey, hold on.  
CLEAVES: Don't let him go.  
AMY: No, leave it to me.

AMY: I'm sorry. What I said about you being almost my husband, it's just really hard, because I've been through so much with him. I've even seen. I've even seen the moment of his. Can you die? If you really are the same, then you can die. You can be killed, and I might have seen that happen.  
G-Adam: Why?  
AMY: Why? Because you invited us to see it. Your death.  
(He pushes Amy against the wall.)  
G-ADAM: Why?  
AMY: You're hurting me.  
G-ADAM: It's all the eyes say. Why? I can feel them as they work each day, knowing the time was coming for them to be thrown away again. Not again, please. And then they are destroyed and they feel death, and all they can say is, why?  
(He lets Amy go, and she runs back inside.)


	18. AN 1: Not finishing The Almost People

Author's Note – I AM NOT FINISHING THE ALMOST PEOPLE

The Almost People is a drag to get on with, so I will not finish TAP and now start Episode 6, An Adventurer's Origin and Episode 7, The Staff Of Time. Now the first of the second chapters take place mostly on Galifrey (Long before the Time War), The second takes a TNOTD approach and has Nylen following the Doctor all – through his life. Now this started as a new fanfic but I thought because I am not doing AGMGTW and LKH. I can fit the fanfic into two chapters. So see you for An Adventurer's Origin!

JamesOps2

_**Writer of the fanfic.**_


	19. An Adventurer's Origin

An Adventurer's Origin

(Adam is below his Tardis, fixing the engines)

ADAM: Hey Matthew, pass me the Sonic Screwdriver.

MATTHEW: Sure thing, Dad.

(Matthew then leaves the room to go to his room)

(As that happens, The Doctor and Amy come into the room)

AMY: Hey, stupid hearts!

(Adam comes up to where The Doctor and Amy are standing)

ADAM: What?

AMY: Remember our wedding night? (If you don't know by now, go to Chapter 1)

ADAM: Yeah!

AMY: Well, the Doctor and me wanted to know how you came to be.

(Adam sits down in his captain's chair)

ADAM: Well it all started, back on the planet of the Time Lords.

DOCTOR: Gallifrey

ADAM: I lived on the north side of the planet. My mother and father were so kind to me. At the age of 8, we had to look into the Untempered Schism. AMY: The what?

DOCTOR: A gap in the fabric of reality from which can be seen the whole of the Vortex. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad.

AMY: Did you run away?

DOCTOR: Yes.

ADAM: Yes. So anyways after that, well I had 92 years of peace before I regenerated into my second incarnation. After that I stole my Tardis and hid it away for 100 years and started to travel, but not before seeing a old man, his granddaughter and another woman, before sailing of to see the universe with my Tardis.

A/N – Yep that's Episode 6 done. In Episode 7, we begin the travels of Nylen and then how became to be on Earth!


	20. The Staff Of Time

The Staff Of Time

(Continued from An Adventurer's Origin)

ADAM: After that, I started to travel around looking for this old man; he had travelled to the year of 1963. But as I had got to that time zone, he had gone to the year 100,000 BC, Skaro, The Republic of Venice and loads more. I finally found out it was the old man from Galifrey and he had regenerated already 7 times. I returned to Galifrey and saw a lone Dalek exterminating my mother and father and then I picked up a Time Lord Staff, which made me run to find that I could not go back. You had travelled to Earth after regenerating once more and taking more companions and doing more travels until you regenerated again on January 1. 2005 and I myself was going to dematerialise and then I checked on my scanner to see your Tardis crashing and hitting my Tardis and damaging it's dematerialising powers.

AMY: Why not fix it?

ADAM: I also left my Tardis doors open, which made me lose my Sonic Screwdriver. So I came to the Williams household in the year of 1989 and became a William.

(After – wards, In Adam's Tardis, everyone of the Family is in his Tardis and the Doctor in his.)

ADAM: Amy, ready?

AMY: Yep.

ADAM: Kids, ready?

MATTHEW AND CATHRENE: Yep

ADAM: Doctor, ready?

DOCTOR: Okay, let's go!

(Both Adam and The Doctor pull the dematerialisation levers and zoom off)

A/N – HALF THE SERIES DONE FINALLY! The 2nd Half will consist of.

Episode 8 - Night Terrors Episode 9 - The Girl Who Waited Episode 10 - The God Complex Episode 11 - Closing Time

Episode 12 – River's Run (The Wedding of River Song)

Episode 13 – The Time Lord's, The Widow and the Wardrobe

The sequel to this story will be The Time Lord Who Divorced The Girl Who Waited.


	21. Night Terrors

Night Terrors

(Night time at a large block of flats. The residents are making their way home for the night. An old woman struggles to get her shopping trolley up the steps to the lift. A little boy in his pajamas can hear the noise it makes as it travels in its shaft next to his bedroom wall)  
CLAIRE: Bed.  
GEORGE: But Mum  
CLAIRE: George, I won't tell you again. Get into bed. I'm going to be late for work. It's just the lift, love. How many more times?  
GEORGE: Don't like it.  
(Mum Claire is a nurse.)  
CLAIRE: Well, what do we do with the things we don't like? We  
BOTH: Put them in the cupboard.  
GEORGE: The thing. You have to do the thing, Mum.  
(She switches his bedroom light on and off four times.)  
GEORGE: Five times. It has to be five times.  
(George closes his eyes and prays.)  
GEORGE: Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters.  
CLAIRE: All right now? Come on, George. There's nothing to be scared of. Night, night then, love.

ALEX: How is he?  
CLAIRE: He's in bed at least.  
(George uses a torch to light up his room and create scary shadows.)  
ALEX: I'm worried about him. Why's he terrified all the time?  
CLAIRE: He needs help.  
ALEX: He's got us.  
CLAIRE: He needs a doctor.  
GEORGE [OC]: Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters.

(The Doctor gets a message on his psychic paper.)  
DOCTOR: Please save me from the monsters. Haven't done this in a while.  
AMY: Haven't done what? What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Making a house call.

(The Tardis materialises by a big puddle.)  
ADAM: No offence, Doctor  
DOCTOR: Meaning the opposite.  
ADAM: But we could get a bus somewhere like this.  
DOCTOR: The exact opposite.  
AMY: Well, I suppose it can't all be planets and history and stuff, Adam.  
DOCTOR: Yes, it can. Course it can. Planets and history and stuff. That's what we do. But not today. No. Today, we're answering a cry for help from the scariest place in the universe. A child's bedroom.

(George can hear the squeak of Mrs Rossiter's shopping trolley, and her asthmatic breathing as she goes past his window.)  
ADAM: Please save me from the monsters? Who sent that?  
DOCTOR: That's what we're here to find out.  
AMY: Sounds like something a kid would say.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. A scared kid. A very scared kid. So scared that somehow its cry for help got through to us in the Tardis.  
AMY: Yeah, but you've traced it here.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. Ah. Going up.

**[Living room]**

(Alex is slumped on the settee looking at family photographs rather than watching the box. Sounds like the One Show or something equally inane.)  
TELEVISION: Now, did you know there that there are twice as many pets as people here in the UK? Now that's a lot of animals and we want to know how clever they are. Now, if you were watching BBC1 on Saturday night, you will have seen Rolf Harris and Kate Humble  
(George is still scanning his room with the torch, getting more and more frightened.)

**[Block of flats]**

(The trio are knocking on doors. A little girl answers the one Amy is at, while the Doctor gets Mrs Rossiter.)  
AMY: Hi.  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
(And Adam gets a grumpy man.)  
AMY: Are your mummy and daddy in, or is it just you?  
(The door opens wider to reveal twin girls.)  
AMY: Okay.  
MRS ROSSITER: Is it about the bins?  
DOCTOR: Pardon?  
ADAM: Community support. Just checking up on community-based things.  
(The twins mother speaks to Amy.)  
JULIE: Can I help you?  
AMY: Hi. Er, yeah. No, sorry. I was just wondering if you've had any bother around here?  
ADAM: Is everything okay?  
MRS ROSSITER: The bins. I can't be expected to get down all them stairs. I need new knees.  
JULIE: Bother? What do you mean?  
AMY: Well, I mean  
ADAM: Are your neighbours nice? Do you get on well?  
JULIE: He didn't send you, did he?  
AMY: Who?  
PURCELL: Jim Purcell. Course we get on well. I'm their landlord. They love me, don't they?  
ADAM: You're the landlord?  
DOCTOR: Not the bins, no, Miss?  
MRS ROSSITER: Mrs Rossiter.  
PURCELL: I thought you'd know that, being from community support.  
ADAM: Yeah. Yes. Yes, of course. Sorry.  
MRS ROSSITER: I've already got a new hip. I'll be able to manage when I get the knees. Up and down them stairs like Sherpa Tensing, then.  
DOCTOR: Can I come in?  
(Purcell's dog snaps at Adam.)  
ADAM: Oh.  
MRS ROSSITER: Course not. You could be anyone.  
DOCTOR: I could be, but I'm not.  
ADAM: Or maybe it's best if I come back another time.  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.  
(Three doors are slammed in three faces. George looks out through his window as Adam and Amy walk along the landing.)  
AMY: We've got to find that kid.  
(Across the way, the Doctor spots George.)

AMY: Hey. Any luck?  
DOCTOR: Three old ladies, a traffic warden from Croatia and a man with ten cats.  
ADAM: What are we actually looking for?  
DOCTOR: Ten cats. Scared kid, remember?  
AMY: I found scary kids. Does that count?  
DOCTOR: Er, try the next floor down. Catch you later.  
AMY: Okay.  
ADAM: Maybe it was, you know, junk mail.  
AMY: What?  
ADAM: The message on the psychic paper. Maybe it was just nothing.  
(They get into the lift, Amy presses 4 and it drops like a stone. The floor indicator suggests they were originally above floor 12. When the lift arrives at G, the doors open and the lift is empty.)

(The Doctor knocks and flashes his psychic paper as soon as Alex opens the door.)  
ALEX: Oh. Right. That was quick.  
DOCTOR: Was it?  
(He checks the paper.)  
ALEX: Claire said she'd phone someone. Social Services.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes.  
ALEX: It's not easy, you know, admitting your kid's got a problem.  
DOCTOR: You've got a problem. I've got a problem. I bet they're connected, I'm the Doctor. Call me Doctor. What can I call you?  
ALEX: Alex.  
DOCTOR: Hello, Alex.  
(He steps inside.)  
DOCTOR: So, tell me about George.  
(There is a label on the nearest door - George's room. Inside, George is still scaring himself by making nasty shadows.)

(Mrs Rossiter has dragged her black rubbish bag down and outside to the communal bins. There are other bin bags piled up by the metal containers.)  
MRS ROSSITER: What a blooming mess. I'm the only one who gives a monkeys round here any more. Shocking. Talking to you now, Elsie. They say it's the first sign.  
(Something moves amongst the bags.)  
MRS ROSSITER: Oh, Lord. Come out of there! Don't be so ruddy horrible, trying to scare an old lady to death. It's not right. Is that you, George? I'll tell your mum and dad. Come on, you little devil. Let's see your face.  
(Something pulls Mrs Rossiter into the pile of bin bags.)

**[Living room]**

(The Doctor is looking through the family albums.)  
ALEX: Ever since he was born he's been a funny kid.  
DOCTOR: Funny's good. We like funny, don't we?  
ALEX: He never cries. Bottles it all up, I suppose. Tell him off, he just looks at you.  
DOCTOR: How old is he?  
ALEX: He was eight in January. I mean, he should be growing out of stuff like this, shouldn't he?  
DOCTOR: Maybe. It's got worse, though lately?  
ALEX: Yeah. We talked about getting help. You know, maybe sending him somewhere. He started getting these nervous tics. You know, funny little cough, blinking all the time. But now it's got completely out of hand. I mean, he's scared to death of everything.  
DOCTOR: Pantaphobia.  
ALEX: What?  
DOCTOR: That's what it's called. Pantaphobia. Not a fear of pants though, if that's what you're thinking. It's a fear of everything. Including pants, I suppose, in that case. Sorry. Go on.  
ALEX: He hates clowns.  
DOCTOR: Understandable.  
ALEX: Old toys. He thinks the old lady across the way is a witch. He hates having a bath in case there's something under the water. The lift sounds like someone breathing. Look, I don't know. I'm not an expert. Maybe you can get through to him.  
DOCTOR: I'll do my best.

(Adam wakes up on bare floorboards in a dark room.)  
ADAM: Amy? Amy? Are you here?  
AMY: Yeah. Here. No, here. It's me.  
(Adam has a small pencil torch.)  
ADAM: You okay?  
AMY: Yeah, I think so.  
ADAM: What happened to the lift? We were in a lift, weren't we?  
AMY: Yeah, yeah. We. I remember getting in and then. What?  
ADAM: We're dead, aren't we.  
AMY: Eh?  
ADAM: The lift fell and we're dead.  
AMY: Shut up.  
ADAM: We're dead. Again.  
AMY: Oh, shut up. Let's just find out where we are.

(Lots of wood panelling and a tall ceiling. Georgian style layout.)  
ADAM: You know, it's obvious what's happened.  
AMY: Yeah? Really? Because it's not obvious to me.  
ADAM: The Tardis's has gone funny again. Some time slippy thing. You know, The Doctor's back there in Eastenders-land and we're stuck here in the past. This is probably seventeen hundred and something.  
AMY: Yay. My favourite year.  
(A shadowy figure crosses behind them.)

(The lift moves, his dressing gown on the back of the door moves, George jumps and knocks his bedside lamp over.)  
ALEX: George? You okay? What's the matter? Oh. Never mind. Were you having a nightmare, son?  
GEORGE: Wasn't a nightmare. I wasn't asleep. Who are you?  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor.  
GEORGE: A doctor? Have you come to take me away?  
DOCTOR: No, George. I just want to talk to you.  
GEORGE: What about?  
DOCTOR: About the monsters.

(Creaky door into a massive room with a long range of ovens. Amy walks into some fire irons and makes a clatter.)  
AMY: A bit neglected, wherever it is.  
ADAM: Let's find the front door, at least. Then we can work out where we are. When we are.  
(Amy picks up a pan and taps it.)  
AMY: Adam?  
RORY: Hmm?  
AMY: Look at this.  
ADAM: Well, it's a copper pan.  
AMY: No, it's not. It's wood. It's made of wood and just painted to look like copper.  
ADAM: That is stupid.  
AMY: Wait. Hang on.  
(She spots a lamp on a shelf.)  
AMY: There's a switch.  
(A flame shaped bulb lights up.)  
ADAM: Wow. Well, not seventeen hundred and something, then.  
(They open drawers in a sideboard.)  
AMY: It's glass. It's a glass eye.  
(A very big glass eye. Adam's torch flickers.)  
AMY: Stop doing that.  
ADAM: It's not me. Come on.  
AMY: Yeah. Hang on.  
(Amy gets the wooden pan for a weapon.)

(The Doctor is whizzing through not solving a Rubik's cube.)  
ALEX: Maybe it was things on the telly, you know?  
DOCTOR: Right.  
ALEX: Scary stuff, getting under his skin, frightens him.  
DOCTOR: Mmm-hmm.  
ALEX: We stopped letting him watch.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you don't want to do that.  
ALEX: Then Claire thought it might have been something he was reading.  
DOCTOR: Great. Reading's great. You like stories, George? Yeah? Me, too. When I was your age, about, ooo, a thousand years ago, I loved a good bedtime story. The Three Little Sontarans. The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes. Snow White And The Seven Keys To Doomsday, eh? All the classics.  
(He throws the Rubik's cube away.)  
DOCTOR: Rubbish. Must be broken. I hate those things. Better tidy it away, though, eh? How about in here? No. Not in the cupboard. Why not in there, George?  
ALEX: It's a thing. A thing we got him doing ages back. Anything that frightens him, we put it in the cupboard. Creepy toys, scary pictures, that sort of thing.  
DOCTOR: And is that where the monsters go? Yeah. There's nothing to be scared of, George. It's just a cupboard.  
(The Doctor is about to unlock it when there is a hammering at the front door that makes everyone jump.)  
ALEX: Front door.

**[Basement corridor]**

(Because there are flagstones on the floor instead of wooden boards.)  
ADAM: Let's try down here.  
(Someone is watching them.)

**[Front door]**

(It is the landlord and his bulldog.)  
PURCELL: Evening.  
ALEX: Oh, hi.

**[George's room]**

(They can just about be seen from the door.)  
PURCELL [OC]: How's Claire?  
ALEX [OC]: Good, thanks. At work. Look, er, this really isn't a good time. Maybe later I  
PURCELL [OC]: And the kiddie?  
ALEX [OC]: Good. Yeah.  
PURCELL [OC]: You know how I hate to mention it, but it's that time again.  
ALEX [OC]: Yes.  
PURCELL [OC]: And you know I like my money prompt.  
ALEX [OC]: The thing is, I still haven't found anywhere since the shop shut, and Claire's wage only goes so far. I thought we could, you know, come to some sort of arrangement.  
(The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver.)  
GEORGE: Is that a torch?  
DOCTOR: Screwdriver.  
PURCELL [OC]: No can do, son. If I went around  
DOCTOR: A sonic one. And other stuff.  
GEORGE: Please may I see the other stuff?  
DOCTOR: You may.  
(He makes some of the battery toys move.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, pretty cool, eh?

PURCELL: Listen to him. Isn't he awful, eh? Don't growl at the nice man, Bernard. He don't mean to upset daddy, do you?  
ALEX: No.  
PURCELL: Look, son, I know what you're thinking. Here comes horrible Purcell after his rent. Dog on a chain. See? Wasn't expecting that, was you? I'm not as daft as I look. In fact, I'm not daft at all.

DOCTOR: That's better. No tears from George, that's what I've heard. Go on, give us a smile, there's a brave little soldier. Bit rusty at this. Anyway, let's open this cupboard, eh? There's nothing to be  
(He scans it.)  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Off the scale. Off the scale. Off the scale. How?  
PURCELL [OC]: All I want is my three hundred and fifty pound. Simple as that. Night, night. Come on, son. Come on.  
(Purcell leaves. Alex rejoins the Doctor and George.)  
ALEX: Right. Sorry about that. So, have we got this thing open yet?  
DOCTOR: No! No, no, no, no, no. You don't want to do that.  
ALEX: Why?  
DOCTOR: Because George's monsters are real.

(An overturned empty birdcage, candelabra on the floor.)  
ADAM: Oh, at last. Argh.  
AMY: What is it?  
ADAM: No doorknob. Wooden pans, a massive glass eye, and now no doorknob.  
AMY: And this clock.  
ADAM: What?  
AMY: Look, the hands, they're painted on.  
(A child's laughter and footsteps.)

(The Doctor is going through the cupboards.)  
ALEX: You're supposed to be a professional. I'll never get him to sleep now. It's so irresponsible.  
DOCTOR: No, Alex. Responsible. Very. Cupboard bad. Cupboard not bare. Stay away from cupboard. And there's something else. Something I've missed. Something staring me in the face.  
ALEX: Look, I'd like you to leave, please. You're just making things worse. Will you stop making tea. I want you to leave.  
DOCTOR: No.  
ALEX: What? What do you mean no? Leave. Get out. Now, please. Look, maybe this was a bad idea. We should sort out George ourselves.  
DOCTOR: You can't.  
ALEX: No one's going to tell us how to run our lives. I don't care who you are or what wheels have been set in motion. We'll sort it.  
DOCTOR: I'm not just a professional. I'm the Doctor.  
ALEX: What's that supposed to mean?  
DOCTOR: It means I've come a long way to get here, Alex. A very long way. George sent a message. A distress call, if you like. Whatever's inside that cupboard is so terrible, so powerful, that it amplified the fears of an ordinary little boy across all the barriers of time and space.  
ALEX: Eh?  
DOCTOR: Through crimson stars and silent stars and tumbling nebulas like oceans set on fire. Through empires of glass and civilizations of pure thought, and a whole, terrible, wonderful universe of impossibilities. You see these eyes? They're old eyes. And one thing I can tell you, Alex. Monsters are real.  
ALEX: You're not from Social Services, are you?  
DOCTOR: First things first. You got any Jammie Dodgers?

MRS ROSSITER: Please, I don't like being on me own. If there's anyone here, please help me.  
(A figure passes behind her.)

(Childish laughter.)  
AMY: You hear that?  
ADAM: Yeah. Wait.  
AMY: They're getting closer.  
ADAM: They?  
(They cross to the next door with the laughter behind it. Adam opens it. There is a three foot tall Peg doll behind it.)  
AMY: Oh, it's just a. It's a dummy. Oh, it's just a dummy.  
ADAM: This is weird.  
AMY: Yeah, says the time travelling Time Lord. Yeah, er, let's just leave that for now. Come on.  
(The Peg doll turns to watch them leave.)

DOCTOR: What is it with these photos? Anyway. Good. Nice tea. Nothing like a cuppa, but, decision. Should we open the cupboard?  
ALEX: What?  
DOCTOR: Should we?  
ALEX: Well  
DOCTOR: Got to open the cupboard, haven't we. Course we have. Come on, Alex. Alex, come on. How else will we ever find out what's going on here?  
ALEX: All right, but you said  
DOCTOR: Monsters. Yeah, well, that's what I do. Breakfast, dinner and tea. Fight the monsters. So this, this is just an average day at the office for me.  
ALEX: Okay, yeah. You're right.  
DOCTOR: Or maybe we shouldn't open the cupboard.  
ALEX: Eh?  
DOCTOR: We have no idea what might be in there. How powerful, how evil that thing might be.  
ALEX: We don't?  
DOCTOR: Come on, Alex. Alex, come on. Are you crazy? We can't open the cupboard.  
ALEX: God, no, no, we mustn't.  
DOCTOR: Right. That settles it.  
ALEX: Yes. Settles what?  
DOCTOR: Going to open the cupboard.

(Purcell is flicking through the channels on his wall mounted plasma TV.)  
PURCELL; There's nothing on. Never anything on, is there, Bernard? Bergerac, God help us. Thirty years old, that. Where's the boxing? Meant to be boxing on. Looks like we are going to have to watch that film again.  
(Purcell stands up, and his foot sinks into the carpet.)  
PURCELL: What the? Hold on a minute. This is not, no.  
(He has sunk up to his waist.)  
PURCELL: Help me, Bernard. Help.  
(Purcell's face disappears underneath the carpet.)

(George peers out from behind his Dad as the Doctor approaches the cupboard. The lift starts up and makes them jump. The Doctor unlocks the cupboard and opens it, leaping backwards. There are clothes on hangers and toys at the bottom including a lovely Dolls' house.)  
DOCTOR: I don't understand it. It has to be the cupboard. The readings from the sonic screwdriver, they were  
(The Doctor runs out and fetches the photo album.)  
DOCTOR: How old is George, Alex?  
ALEX: What? How old?  
DOCTOR: Yes. How old is George?  
ALEX: Well, I told you. Just turned eight.  
DOCTOR: So you remember when he was born, then?  
ALEX: Of course.  
DOCTOR: Course you do. How could you not? You and Claire. Christmas Eve, 2002, right?  
ALEX: What? Er yeah.  
DOCTOR: Couple of weeks before George was born. Tell me about the day he arrived. Must have been wonderful.  
ALEX: Well, it was the best day of my (big pause) life.  
DOCTOR: Sure?  
ALEX: Yes.  
DOCTOR: You don't sound sure.  
ALEX: What are you trying to say? Look, I don't like this. I've told you before, I want you to go.  
DOCTOR: What's the matter, Alex?  
ALEX: I can't. Oh, don't. Oh, this is scary.  
DOCTOR: No, Alex, this is scary. Claire with baby George. Newborn, yes?  
ALEX: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Less than a month after Christmas.  
ALEX: So?  
DOCTOR: So look. Look. Claire's not pregnant.  
ALEX: What?  
DOCTOR: Not pregnant.  
ALEX: Well, of course not. Claire can't have kids!  
DOCTOR: Say that again.  
ALEX: We tried everything. She was desperate. As much IVF as we could afford, but. Claire can't have kids. How? How can I have forgotten that?  
DOCTOR: Who are you, George?  
ALEX: It's not possible. This isn't  
DOCTOR: George?  
(The lift makes his toys shake. The bedside lamp glows brightly all of a sudden, then the cupboard door flies open. A white light floods out and grabs Alex and the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: George! George, what's going on? Are you doing it?  
ALEX: What's happening?  
GEORGE: Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters.  
DOCTOR: George, no!  
GEORGE: Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters.  
ALEX: Help me, Doctor!  
GEORGE: Please save me from the monsters.  
DOCTOR: George, no!  
(The Doctor is dragged back into the cupboard.)  
GEORGE: Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters. Please save me from the monsters.  
(Alex is dragged into the cupboard.)  
ALEX: No!  
(And the door slams shut. Peace reigns again.)

ADAM: Why aren't there any lights? I miss lights. You don't really miss things till they're gone, do you? It's like what my nan used to say. You'll never miss the water till the well runs dry.  
AMY: Adam.  
ADAM: Except light, I mean, not water. Lights are great, aren't they? I mean if this place was all lit up, we wouldn't even be worried at all.  
AMY: Adam. Panicking, a bit.  
ADAM: Yeah, yeah. Sorry.  
AMY: Yeah.  
PURCELL: Help me, please. Keep them away from me. Keep them away.  
(A life sized Peg doll grabs Purcell. He screams, then turns to wood himself.)  
AMY: I take it all back. Panic now.  
(Amy and Adam run back the way they came.)  
DOLL: Don't run away. We want to play.  
(Amy and Adam slam the library door on them.)

(Table with candelabra set for a meal.  
DOCTOR: George! George, don't do this. We want to help you, George.  
ALEX: We went, we went into the cupboard. We went into the cupboard. How can it be bigger in here?  
DOCTOR: More common than you'd think, actually. You're okay.  
ALEX: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: Obvious, isn't it?  
ALEX: No.  
DOCTOR: Dolls' house. We're inside the dolls' house.  
ALEX: The dolls' house?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, in the cupboard, in your flat. The dolls' house.  
ALEX: No, no, just slow down, would you?  
DOCTOR: Look. Wooden chicken. Cups, saucers, plates, knives, forks, fruit, chickens. Wood. So, we're either inside the dolls' house or this a refuge for dirty posh people who eat wooden food. Or termites. Giant termites trying to get on the property ladder. No. That's possible. Is that possible?

ALEX: Look, will you stop? What is he? What is George? And how could I forget that Claire can't have kids? How?  
DOCTOR: Perception filter. Some kind of hugely powerful perception filter. Convinced you and Claire, everyone. Made you change your memories. Now, what could do that?  
ALEX: Just a mirror.  
(They move on to reveal a Peg doll watching.)

(The Peg dolls are trying to break in.)  
AMY: Lock it!  
ADAM: There isn't a lock.  
(The door is pushed open.)  
ADAM: No, no, no, no, no!  
AMY: Come on!  
(They push it shut again. Adam fetches a large cotton reel to put against it.)

(Amy has left the lantern here.)  
DOCTOR: So, Claire can't have kids and something responded to that. Responded to that need. What could do that?  
ALEX: I thought you were the expert, fighting monsters all day long. You tell me.  
DOCTOR: Oi! Listen, mush. Old eyes, remember? I've been around the block a few times. More than a few. They've knocked down the blocks I've been round and re-built them as bigger blocks. Super blocks. And I've been round them as well. I can't remember everything.  
(The noise of the lift.)  
ALEX: Doctor  
DOCTOR: It's like trying to remember the name of someone you met at a party when you were two.  
ALEX: Doctor, the lift.  
DOCTOR: And I can't just plump for Brian like I normally do.  
ALEX: Doctor, listen!  
DOCTOR: Shush. What's that?  
ALEX: It's the lift. It's the sound that the lift makes. George is scared stiff of it.  
(The electric lights in the bulbs on the candelabra go out one by one.)

AMY: We can't stay in here. We've got to get out!  
ADAM: Er, how?  
AMY: Take control, Adam. Take control of the only thing we can. Letting them in.  
ADAM: Letting them in?  
AMY: It'll surprise them. We open the door and we push past them. Kick them; punch them, anything, okay?  
DOLL [OC]: Time to play.  
ADAM: Okay.  
AMY: Okay.  
(Adam arms himself with a mop then Amy drags the cotton reel away.)  
AMY: Go on!  
(One doll falls flat on its face. Rory pushes past the other.)  
ADAM: Amy, come on.  
(The Purcell doll grabs Amy.)  
AMY: Adam!  
ADAM: Amy! Get off  
(Amy is transformed into a peg doll.)  
CHILDREN: (singing) Tick tock goes the clock, and all the years they fly. Tick tock and all too soon, you and I must die.  
(Adam backs away up some stairs.)

(The candelabra is lighting up and going out again.)  
ALEX: Five times.  
DOCTOR: What?  
ALEX: The lights. It's happening five times. It's like one of George's habits. We have to switch the lights on and off five times.  
DOCTOR: Now you're getting it.  
ALEX: What do you mean?  
DOCTOR: What do you tell George to do, Alex, with everything that scares him?  
ALEX: Well, put it in the cupboard.  
DOCTOR: Exactly. And George isn't just an ordinary little boy, we know that now, so anything scary he puts in here. Scary toys, like the dolls' house. Scary noises, like, like the lift. Even his little rituals have become part of it. A psychic repository for all his fears, but what is he?  
(The Amy doll enters.)  
ALEX: Oh, my God.  
(The Doctor tries to sonic her.)  
ALEX: A gun? You've got a gun?  
DOCTOR: It's not a gun. Wood! I've got to invent a setting for wood. It's embarrassing.  
(The Doctor finds a pair of giant pinking shears and prods the doll back to make their escape.)  
DOCTOR: Come on.  
AMY DOLL: Don't run away. We just want to play.

DOCTOR: Massive psychic field, perfect perception filter, and that need. That need of Claire's to, to. Stupid Doctor. Ow.  
(Alex uses the shears to find of Amy-Doll.)  
DOCTOR: George is a Tenza. Of course he is.  
ALEX: He's a what?  
(Peg dolls are approaching from all directions.)  
DOCTOR: A cuckoo. A cuckoo in the nest. A Tenza. He's a Tenza. Millions of them hatch in space and then whoomph, off they drift, looking for a nest. The Tenza young can sense exactly what their foster parents want and then they assimilate perfectly.  
ALEX: George is an alien?  
DOCTOR: Yep.  
ALEX: But he's he's our child.  
(They back up the staircase.)  
DOCTOR: Of course he is. The child you always wanted. He sensed that instinctively and sought you out, but something scared him. Started this cycle of fear. It's all completely instinctive, subconscious. George isn't even aware that he's controlling it. So we have to make him aware. George!

DOCTOR [OC]: George, you're the only one who can stop this

DOCTOR: But you have to believe. You have to believe. You have to know you're safe.

(George shakes his head.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: I can't save you from the monsters.

DOCTOR: Only you can. George, listen to me.

DOCTOR [OC]: George, listen to me.

DOCTOR: Adam!  
ADAM: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Where's Amy?  
(Adam points at the doll behind him.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, no. George! George, you have to face your fears!

DOCTOR [OC]: You have to face them now.

DOCTOR: You have to open the cupboard, or we'll all be trapped here forever in a living death. George!

DOCTOR [OC]: George, listen to me. George! George, listen to me. George!  
(George reaches for the key.)

DOCTOR: Please! George, you have to end this. End this. End it. End it now!  
(George opens the cupboards and the dolls stop moving. George is standing at the bottom of the staircase.)  
DOCTOR: George. George, you did it. You did it. Hey, it's okay. It's all okay now. Everything's going to be fine.  
(The dolls start moving again down the stairs.)  
DOCTOR: No! No! No, no, no, no, no. George, you created this whole world. This whole thing. You can smash it. You can destroy it.  
(George shakes his head.)  
DOCTOR: Something's holding him back. Something's holding him back. Something.  
GEORGE [memory]: Who are you?  
DOCTOR [memory]: I'm the Doctor.  
GEORGE [memory]: A doctor? Have you come to take me away? Away. Away. Away.  
DOCTOR: That's what did it. That's what the trigger was. He thought you were rejecting him. He thought he wasn't wanted, that someone was going to come and take him away.  
ALEX: Well, we, we talked about it.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, and he heard you, Alex. A Tenza's sole function is to fit in, to be wanted, and you were rejecting him.  
ALEX: We just couldn't cope! We needed help!  
DOCTOR: Yes, but George didn't know that. He thought you were rejecting him. He still thinks it.  
ALEX: But how can we keep him? How can we? He's not  
DOCTOR: Not what?  
ALEX: He's not human.  
(The dolls surround George.)  
DOCTOR: No.  
GEORGE: Dad!  
(Alex pushes his way through the dolls and grabs George.)  
ALEX: Whatever you are, whatever you do, you're my son, and I will never, ever send you away. Oh, George. Oh, my little boy.  
GEORGE: Dad.  
(The cupboard door flies open.)  
ALEX: My little boy.  
GEORGE: Dad.

(Next morning, Mrs Rossiter wakes up covered in black bin bags.)  
ROSSITER: Oh dear. Must be them tablets. Oh. Oh, dear.

(Adam and Amy step out.)  
AMY: Was I?  
Adam: Yeah.  
(Purcell wakes up on the carpet, with Bernard licking his hand. He hugs his dog in relief.)

(Claire comes home from her night shift.)  
ALEX [OC]: Right, stay still. Still as a statue, or I'll come and get you.  
(George laughs. Claire goes inside.)  
ALEX [OC]: I'm coming, I'm coming.  
CLAIRE: Hi.  
ALEX [OC]: Hey, close eyes.

(George has just had his face washed and dried.)  
DOCTOR: Hello. You're Claire, I expect. Claire, (air kisses) how'd you feel about kippers?  
CLAIR: Er who  
ALEX: They sent someone about George. It's all sorted.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, we had a great time, didn't we?  
GEORGE: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: See? He's fine.  
CLAIRE: What, just like that?  
DOCTOR: Yes. Trust me.

ALEX: Doctor, wait.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, yes. Bye.  
ALEX: No, no, you can't just. I mean  
DOCTOR: It's sorted. You sorted it. Good man, Alex. Proud of you.  
ALEX: What, that's it?  
DOCTOR: Well, apart from making sure he eats his greens and getting him into a good school, yes.  
ALEX: But is he going to, I don't know, sprout another head or three eyes or something?  
DOCTOR: He's one of the Tenza, remember. He'll adapt perfectly now. Hey! Be whatever you want him to be. I might pop back around puberty, mind you. Always a funny time.  
CLAIRE [OC]: Kippers are getting cold.

DOCTOR: Come on, you two. Things to do, people to see, whole civilisations to save. You feeling okay?  
AMY: Er, I think so.  
DOCTOR: Well, it's good to be all back together again, in the flesh. Come on.

DOCTOR: Now, did someone mention something about planets and history and stuff?  
ADAM: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Where do you want to go?  
AMY: Er  
DOCTOR: Mind's gone blank.  
AMY: Well, I have just been turned into a wooden dolly.  
DOCTOR: Excuses, excuses.  
(Adam leaves the Doctor's Tardis to go to his)

ADAM: Doctor! Go to go fetch them two now!

(The Tardis door's are closed and both dematerialise away)


	22. The Girl Who Waited

The Girl's Who Waited

DOCTOR: Apalapucia.  
AMY: Say it again?  
DOCTOR: Apalapucia.  
AMY Apalapu  
DOCTOR: Chia.  
ADAM: Apalapucia.  
DOCTOR: Apalapucia.  
AMY: Apalapucia. What a beautiful word.  
DOCTOR: Beautiful word, beautiful world. Apalapucia voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveller.  
ADAM: Why couldn't we go to number one?  
DOCTOR: It's hideous. Everyone goes to number one. Planet of the coffee shops. Apalapucia. I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. I give you  
(The Doctor opens the Tardis door to reveal - a white space with a door.)  
ADAM: Doors. (Matthew and Catherine also come out)

DOCTOR: Doors. Yes. I give you doors. But on the other side of those doors, I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades.  
AMY: Have you seen my phone?  
DOCTOR: Your phone?  
AMY: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Your mobile telephone? I bring you to a paradise planet, two billion light years from Earth, and you want to update Twitter.  
AMY: Sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. It's a camera phone.  
DOCTOR: On the counter, by the DVDs.  
AMY: Thank you.  
MATTHEW: How do we get in?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Push a button.  
(There is a choice of two - Green Anchor and Red Waterfall. Adam and Matthew presses the Green.)

(Still stark white decor, with a glass table and three avante guarde chairs.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, so rain check on the soaring silver colonnades.  
MATTHEW: Yeah. It's a magnifying glass.  
(And it is in the middle of the table.  
(Amy comes out of the Tardis with her phone as well as Catherine.)  
AMY [OC]: Hey? Hey, it's locked.  
MATTHEW: Yeah, push the button.  
(Of course, she presses the Red Waterfall button.)

(Identical to Green Anchor except there are no people here.)  
AMY: Adam?  
CATHRENE: Matthew?

ADAM: Come on, Amy.

(The door shuts.)  
AMY: Great.

(Adam opens the door.)  
ADAM: Where is she? Where on wherever we are is my wife and my daughter?  
(The Doctor presses the green button on the magnifying glass. Amy and Catherine looks into the glass in her room and the Doctor and Matthew sees them.)  
DOCTOR: Adam, I think I've found them.  
ADAM: What do you mean you've found them? Whoa. No, but, they're not, they're not here.

ADAM [in glass]: I can see her, but she's not here.

AMY [in glass]: Where am I? In fact, where are you?  
(A white robot enters. It has a blank face, one red and one green button on its torso, and is holding up a hand.)  
MATTHEW: Whoa.  
DOCTOR: Hands. Hello, hands. Robot with hands, you two.  
HANDBOT: Welcome to the Twostreams facility. Will you be visiting long?  
AMY [in glass]: Er, Doctor, something's happening.  
(The image in the glass starts to wiggle.)  
DOCTOR: Er, Amy? Cathrene? Stay calm. Stay still. Ah, time's gone wobbly. I hate it when it does that.  
HANDBOT: Will you be visiting long?  
ADAM: Good question. Bit sinister. What's the answer to not get us killed?  
DOCTOR: It's okay, I've got you, and you're fine.

ROBOT [OC]: Will you be visiting long?  
ADAM [in glass]: Doctor? A little help, Doctor.  
AMY: And where have you been?

MATTHEW: What do I tell it?  
AMY [in glass]: I've been here a week.

DOCTOR [in glass]: A week?

DOCTOR: A week? I'm so sorry. Ah-ha. Same room, different times. Two different timestreams running parallel but at different speeds. Amy, you're in a faster timestream.

CATHRENE: Doctor, it's going again.

ADAM: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Amy!  
AMY/CATHRENE [in glass]: Doctor!

DOCTOR [in glass]: Come on. Gotcha. There. Stabilised, settled, shush.

MATTHEW: Why has this got hands?  
DOCTOR: Organic skin. Ultimate universal interface, grown and grafted, not born. I mean, it's actually seeing with its fingers, scanning the room. But why not just give it eyes?  
HANDBOT: Will you be visiting long?  
DOCTOR: As long as it takes.

DOCTOR [in glass]: Amy; Catherine, what exactly did you do?  
AMY: We just, We came in

AMY [in glass]: And I pressed the door button.  
ADAM: Oh.

ADAM [in glass]: You two, there are two buttons. The green anchor and the red waterfall.

ADAM: Which one did you push?  
AMY [in glass]: We pushed the red waterfall.  
ADAM: Great.

(Adam and Matthew go outside, let the door close and presses Red Waterfall. The door opens on an empty room.)  
ADAM: Amy?  
(He steps back, the door closes and he presses Green Anchor.)

ADAM: I pressed Red Waterfall, and they wasn't there.  
DOCTOR: Okay, so you can't follow her directly. You know, it's never simple. Did you hear that, Handbot? She pressed the wrong button, that's all. We're aliens, we didn't know.  
HANDBOT: Statement rejected. Apalapucia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a kindness facility for those infected with Chen Seven.  
(The Doctor covers his mouth and nose with his coat lapel.)  
DOCTOR: What?  
ADAM: Chen Seven, hmm?  
DOCTOR: The one-day plague.  
ADAM: What, you get it for a day?  
DOCTOR: No, you get it, and you die in a day.  
HANDBOT: There are forty thousand residents in the Twostreams Facility. Please remain in the sterile areas. Visiting hours are now.  
(The Handbot beams itself away.)  
DOCTOR: Sterile area. I'm safe.

AMY: What about us?

DOCTOR: Chen Seven only affects two-hearted races like Apalapucians.

ADAM [in glass]: And Time Lords.  
DOCTOR [in glass]: Yeah, like us. Walk into that facility, We're dead in a day.

DOCTOR: Time moves faster on their side of the glass.

DOCTOR [in glass]: Amy, you said you'd been here a week. What did you eat?

AMY [in glass]: Nothing. I wasn't hungry.

DOCTOR [in glass]: No, because that Red Waterfall time is compressed. That's the point. The Time Glass syncs up the

DOCTOR: Two timestreams for visits. You could be in here for a day, and watch them live out their entire lives.  
ADAM: And watch them grow old in front of your eyes?

MATTHEW [in glass]: That's horrible.

DOCTOR: No, Matthew, it's kind. You've got a choice. Sit by their

DOCTOR [in glass]: Bedside for twenty four hours and watch them die, or sit in here for twenty four hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?  
(The Doctor pulls the Time Glass out of the table. Amy's and Catherine's one vanishes.)  
AMY: Doctor? Doctor, no, don't leave us.

DOCTOR: I'm here, Amy & Cathrene. I'm right here.  
AMY [in glass]: Where are you? Am I looking at you?  
DOCTOR: Turn left just a fraction. Bit more. Stop. That's it.  
AMY [in glass]: Eye to eye?  
DOCTOR: Eye to eye to eye.  
ADAM: Hello.  
DOCTOR: Amy, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the Tardis. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, and then smash through using the Tardis to get you out. Until then, you're on your own.  
(The Doctor sonicks the glass.)  
RORY: Er, what are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Locking it on to them. Small act of vandalism. No one'll mind.  
(An alarm sounds.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, that'll be the small act of vandalism alarm. Amy, I need you to go into the facility just for a bit. Find somewhere safe and leave me a sign. Remember, you're immune to Chen Seven, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're alien. Their kindness will kill you. Now go.  
(Amy and Catherine presses a button labelled Check In.)  
AMY [in glass]: Adam, I love you. Now save me. Go on.  
CATHERINE [in glass]: You too, Matt.  
(Through the check-in door, she is sprayed with a gas.)

DOCTOR: This is locked onto them two permanently. Play the signal into the console, the Tardis'll follow it. Now then, I know you're in here.  
(The Doctor rummages through a tool box.)  
DOCTOR: Er, er, ha ha! How do I look?  
(The Doctor has found a pair of thick rimmed glasses.)  
MATTHEW: Ridiculous.  
DOCTOR: Glasses are cool, see?  
(He puts them on Matthew.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes. Hello, handsome man.  
MATTHEW: Oh, hello.  
DOCTOR: Hello, Matthew-cam.  
MATTHEW: Huh?  
(The image of the Doctor is on the Time Glass.)  
MATTHEW: Oh, you can see what I see.  
DOCTOR: We're breaking into Twostreams. Now, I and your dad can't go in there. The Chen Seven'll kill us, no regeneration. You will be my eyes and ears.  
MATTHEW: Matthew-cam. Rescue them two. Got it.  
DOCTOR: That's the spirit. Now, smashing through a timewall could get a bit hairy.  
MATTHEW: Is it safe?  
DOCTOR: Don't know. Never tried. Best hold onto something.

(Massive, white and deserted.)  
AMY: What the?  
(A beam of light from a panel in the ceiling grabs her. It has a pleasant female voice.)  
INTERFACE: Welcome to the Twostreams Facility.  
AMY: Er, who are you and why can't I see you?  
INTERFACE: I am the Interface between yourself and the systems of the Twostreams Facility. I will be your guide, your teacher, and your friend.  
(An image of a woman appears at a check in desk.)  
CHECK IN GIRL: Welcome to Twostreams. What is your name, please?  
AMY: Amy. Amy Pond.  
CATHERINE: Catherine Pond.  
CHECK IN GIRL: Welcome, Amy and Catherine Pond. I see you're travelling alone. As a resident, you will now have access to all of the entertainment zones inside. For a taste of adventure, why not try the mountain zone, and explore Apalapucia's famous Glasmir Mountains. Or try our roller-coaster zone, authentically modelled on the famous Warpspeed Death Ride at Disneyland, Clom. All that you could wish for and more are through the Departure Gate, provided for you with kindness.

INTERFACE: Unexpected visitor. Welcome. Please seek assistance.  
(A Handbot is up ahead.)  
AMY: Hello? Hey. Oi, wait.  
(The Handbot turns and scans her.)  
HANDBOT: You are carrying unregistered bacteria. Please let me help you.  
AMY: No, We're are not from this world. Your medicine'll kill us.  
HANDBOT: Statement rejected. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness.  
(Amy and Catherine ducks and hides.)  
AMY: No, no, please, I hate needles.  
HANDBOT: Secondary delivery system engaged.  
(It's head opens to reveal a needle gun. It misses its target and more Handbots beam in.)  
HANDBOT: Unauthorised infection on check-in, version two two three.  
(Amy jumps over a counter and gets into the service area.)

INTERFACE: Unauthorised residents detected.  
(Amy and Catherine hide from a Handbot.)  
AMY: Come on.  
HANDBOT: This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness.  
(And the chase is on.)  
INTERFACE: Unauthorised residents detected. Unauthorised residents detected.  
AMY: No. No, no.  
HANDBOT: This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness. This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed.  
(Amy and Catherine pull at a mesh screen around a vent.)  
AMY: Come on, please.  
(They get inside.)  
HANDBOT: No residents detected. No residents detected.  
AMY: They didn't see us. They didn't see me.

MATTHEW: Red Waterfall. We made it.  
DOCTOR: Good old us.

MATTHEW; How do we know that we're in the same Red Waterfall as them two?

DOCTOR: Focus on the positive.

(Matthew looks at a topless Greek-style statue of a lady.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: We locked onto Amy's timestream.

DOCTOR: Eyes front, soldier.

MATTHEW: Right, yes. Sorry.

DOCTOR: Apalapucians are the great cultural scavengers, Matthew. This gallery's a scrapbook of their favourite places.

(Mona Lisa on a pedestal.)  
RORY: Bit of Earth, bit of alien, bit of whatever the hell that is.

(With several free standing portals and a central control column.)  
AMY: Interface?  
INTERFACE: I am here, Amy and Catherine Pond.  
AMY: Shush, shush. Turn that light off. So I'm, what is this? How does it work?  
INTERFACE: This is the Gate. From here you may depart to any of Twostreams' entertainment zones.  
(Amy and Catherine press buttons on the central column.)  
INTERFACE: Cinema. Aquarium. Garden.  
AMY: Garden? Why not?  
INTERFACE: Garden.  
(The Iconian Portal flickers with light, then Amy and Catherine run through.)

(Amy runs onto a terrace.)  
AMY: That is beautiful. I mean, freaky hedges.  
INTERFACE: The perfect replica of a Shill Governor's Mansion on Shallanna.  
AMY: You really could spend a lifetime in here. Not that I'm going to. Interface?  
INTERFACE: Amy Pond?  
AMY: Listen, I need somewhere safe to hide and wait for my friends. Where in Twostreams is safe?  
INTERFACE: Twostreams is a safe, nurturing environment.  
AMY: You know what I mean. Where can I go so the Handbots can't find me? Okay. Before, I was stood by a sort of vent, and there was light and smoke, and the Handbots couldn't see me. Why not? Okay, I will put it another way. What were those vent thingies?  
INTERFACE: The vents channel the exhaust fumes from the Temporal Engines that hold the multiple timestreams in place.  
AMY: And these Temporal Engines mess up the Handbots' sensors. So, where's the Temporal Engines?  
INTERFACE: Temporal Engines held within.  
(Interface shows Amy and Catherine an image of the entrance to the Temporal Engines, by the Arrivals lounge.)  
AMY: Okay.  
(Two Handbots beam in.)  
HANDBOT: Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness.  
(Amy grabs their sensing hands and pushes them together. They short out.)  
AMY: Ha! Don't like that, do you?  
(She finds the door and goes inside.)

AMY: Temporal engines. Somewhere to hide.  
(She goes back to the door and writes on it with her lipstick - Doctor I'm waiting - and puts an arrow to the door handle.)

MATTHEW [OC]: Where is everyone?  
DOCTOR: Right, Matthew, switch the Time Glass on and sonic it.

DOCTOR [OC]: I'm sending a command signal to the screwdriver. Amy's here somewhere, if I can just get a lock on her.

DOCTOR: I wonder what happens if we mix the filters?  
(Lots of blurry people appear in the Time Glass, and via Matthew-cam on a screen in the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, there they are. Forty thousand time streams overlapping. Red Waterfall isn't one time stream, it's thousands.

MATTHEW: Are they happy?  
DOCTOR: Oh, Matthew.

DOCTOR: Trust you to think of that.

DOCTOR [OC]: I think they're happy to be alive. Better than the alternative.  
(Matthew lowers the Time Glass and is confronted by red haired female Samurai warriors. He falls backwards.)  
MATTHEW: I come in peace. Peace, peace, peace, peace.  
WARRIOR: I waited.  
MATTHEW: Sorry, what?  
WARRIOR: We waited for you. I waited for you.  
(The first warrior raises her helmet. She is an older Amy. The second does the same. It is an older Catherine)  
MATTHEW: Amy. Catherine

ADAM: Doctor, what's going on?  
DOCTOR: Er

MATTHEW: Amy.  
DOCTOR [OC]: I think the timestream lock might be a bit wobbly.  
(Amy raises her sword.)  
MATTHEW: No, please. Please.  
AMY: Duck.  
(Amy's katana goes straight through a Handbot's head.)  
AMY: Handbots carry a black box in case they go offline. I've changed the cause of termination from hostile to accidental.

AMY [on screen]: Easy to re-programme. Used my sonic probe.

MATTHEW: Amy. Catherine  
AMY: Matthew.  
MATTHEW: Why?  
AMY: Because we've survived this long by making the Handbots think I don't exist.

CATHERINE [on screen]: Don't touch the hands.

AMY: There's anaesthetic transfer on the skin. If they touch you, you go to sleep.  
MATTHEW: But you're still here?  
AMY: You didn't save us.  
MATTHEW: But, this is the saving. This is the us saving you. The Doctor and Adam just got the timing a bit out.  
DOCTOR [silent]: Sorry.  
AMY: I've been on my own here a long, long time. I've had decades to think nice thoughts about him. Got a bit harder to stay charitable once we entered decade four.  
MATTHEW: Forty years? Alone?  
AMY: thirty-six years, thanks.  
MATTHEW: No. Right. I mean, you look great. Really, really.  
AMY: Eyes front, soldier.  
MATTHEW: Still can't win then.  
AMY: In fact, I think I can now definitely say I hate him. I hate The Doctor and my husband. I hate them more than I've ever hated anyone

AMY [on screen]: In my life, and you can hear every word of this through those ridiculous glasses, can't you?  
DOCTOR: Er, yes. Putting the speakerphone on.  
AMY [on scanner]: You told me to wait, and I did. A lifetime.  
DOCTOR: Amy  
AMY [on scanner]: You've got nothing to say to me.  
DOCTOR: Amy, behind you.

(Two more Handbots. Amy throws her katana to Matthew and touches the Handbots hands together.)  
AMY: Feedback. Knocks them out.

AMY [on scanner]: Learned that trick on my first day.

MATTHEW: Okay, so we just take the Tardis back to the right time stream, yeah?

MATTHEW [OC]: We can stop any of this happening.

DOCTOR [OC]: We locked on to a timestream, Matthew. This is it.  
MATTHEW: This is so wrong.  
AMY: We got old, Matthew. What did you think was going to happen?  
MATTHEW: Hey, I don't care that you got old. I care that we didn't grow old together. Amy, come on, please.  
AMY: Don't touch me. Don't do that.  
MATTHEW: It's like you're not even her.  
AMY: Thirty-six years, three months, four days of solitary confinement. This facility was built to give people the chance to live.

AMY [on scanner]: We walked in here and we died. Do you have anything to say? Anything, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Where did you get a sonic screwdriver?  
AMY [on scanner]: I made it. And it's a sonic probe.

(The lipstick has all but disappeared from the door now.)  
MATTHEW: You made a sonic screwdriver?  
AMY: Probe.

(Matthew follows Amy and Catherine into the place she has made her home. There is a Handbot with a smiling face drawn on its head and hooks instead of hands.)  
MATTHEW: Oh.  
AMY: Don't worry about him. Sit down, Adam.  
(The Handbot sits, as does Matthew.)  
MATTHEW: You named him after Dad?  
AMY: Needed a bit of company.  
MATTHEW: So he's like your pet? Is it safe?  
(Amy gets the remains of her lipstick from a box and looks at it.)  
AMY: Yep. I disarmed it.  
MATTHEW: How? Oh, you disarmed it.  
AMY: Oh, don't get sentimental, it's just a robot. You'd have done the same.

DOCTOR: I don't know that I would have.  
AMY [on scanner]: And there he is. The voice of God. Survive, because no one's going to come for you. Number one lesson.

AMY: You taught me that.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Is that really all I taught you?

AMY [on scanner]: Don't you lecture me, blue-box man flying through time and space on whimsy. All I've got, all I've had for thirty six years, is cold, hard reality.

AMY: So no, I don't have a sonic screwdriver because I'm not off on a romp. I call it what it is. A probe. And I call my life what it is. Hell.

DOCTOR: Amy Pond, I am going to put this right. You said you learned from an

DOCTOR [OC]: Interface. Can I speak with it?  
AMY: Doesn't work in here. Two twenty three. The garden'll be clear now. Stay or go?  
MATTHEW: Sorry, me? No, I'm coming with you.  
AMY: Then try not to get killed. Or do. Whatever.

AMY: When I first came here, I had to trick the Interface into giving me the information, but I've reprogrammed it now. It'll tell me anything except how to escape.  
MATTHEW: You hacked it? That's genius.  
DOCTOR: Sorry to interrupt that beautiful moment, but temporal engines

DOCTOR: Like that have a regulator valve. Has to be kept at a distance from the main reactor or there'd be feedback. Interface, where's the regulator?  
INTERFACE: The regulator valve is held within.  
(Showing a diagram of the location.)  
DOCTOR: Oh. Very, very ah.

DOCTOR [OC]: Interface, I need to run through some technical specifications.

DOCTOR: Matthew, give me to Amy a minute.

MATTHEW: Here you go.  
(He hands over the glasses and she slowly puts them on.)  
AMY: They look ridiculous.  
MATTHEW: That's what I told him.  
(They laugh briefly together.)  
MATTHEW: What is it?  
AMY: I think that's the first time I've laughed in thirty six years.  
MATTHEW: I'll just, er, leave you two geniuses alone. I'll be back in a minute.  
DOCTOR [OC]: There's still time, Amy. There's still time to fix everything.  
(Matthew goes walking along the terrace until he comes to the portal.)  
MATTHEW: How can you have a door without a wall?  
(A Handbot is approaching as he walks into the invisible wall by the portal.)  
MATTHEW: Oh. Holographic wallpaper? Oh, sorry. Argh.  
(The Handbot touches his neck and he falls backwards.)  
HANDBOT: Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness.  
(It is about to fire its needle gun at Rory when Amy chops its head off.)  
MATTHEW: Oh.  
AMY: Matthew?  
MATTHEW: Glasses.  
AMY: You stupid  
MATTHEW: Oh. You saved me.  
AMY: Don't get used to it.  
MATTHEW: Have you been crying? A little bit.  
AMY: Shut up, Matthew.  
MATTHEW: You have, haven't you?  
AMY: Woman with a sword. Don't push it.

DOCTOR: Okay. So, here's the plan.

DOCTOR [OC]: Time is always a bit wibbly-wobbly, but in Twostreams it's extra wobbly.  
(Amy puts the glasses back on Matthew.)

DOCTOR: I've worked out how to hijack the Temporal Engines and use them to fold two points of Amy and Catherine's timeline together. We're bringing her out of the then and into the now. Amy, I just need to borrow your brain a minute. It won't hurt, probably. Almost probably and then

DOCTOR [OC]: Amy Pond, I'm going to save you.

AMY [on screen]: No.

AMY: Time's up. Handbots coming.

DOCTOR [OC]: Amy, you've got to help us help you. I need you to think back

DOCTOR: Thirty six years ago. Amy? Amy!

(Amy goes back to the Temporal Engines entrance and shuts the door in Matthew's face. Matthew uses the Time Glass to read the faded message.)  
MATTHEW: You told her to leave us a sign.

MATTHEW [OC]: And she did. And she waited.

MATTHEW: Oh Amy, why won't you help yourself?  
AMY: He wants to rescue past me and her from thirty six years back, which means I'll cease to exist. Everything I've seen and done dissolves. Time is rewritten.  
MATTHEW: That's, that's good, isn't it?  
AMY: I will die. Another Amy & Catherine will take my place. An Amy & Catherine who never got trapped at Twostreams, an Amy who grew old with you, and she, in thirty-six years, won't be me.  
MATTHEW: But you'll die in here!  
AMY: Not if you take us with you.

AMY [on screen]: You came to rescue us, so rescue us.

MATTHEW: Leave her and take you?

DOCTOR: We could take this Amy & Catherine with us, easy, but if we do, our Amy & Catherine has to wait thirty six years to be rescued.

MATTHEW: So I have to choose. Which sister and mother do I want?  
AMY: She is me. We're both me.  
MATTHEW: You being here is wrong. For a single day, an hour, let alone a lifetime. I swore to protect you. I promised.

DOCTOR: Matthew

RORY: This is your fault.

DOCTOR: I'm so sorry, but, Matthew

MATTHEW: No, this is your fault! You should look in a history book once in a while, see if there's an outbreak of

MATTHEW [OC]: Plague or not.  
DOCTOR: That is not how I travel.

MATTHEW: Then I do not want to travel with you!  
(Rory takes off the glasses and throws them away. In the Tardis, the Doctor can hear younger Amy crying.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Matthew is the Time Glass still on? If the link's still active, I think I can hear Amy & Catherine. Our Amy & Catherine.  
(It is. Matthew looks through it to see her standing nearby.)  
MATTHEW: Oh, Amy.

MATTHEW: Look me in the face and say you won't help her.  
AMY: I will not help her.  
MATTHEW: Okay, okay. Look me in the face and say it now.  
(He holds up the Time Glass so that Amy can see her weeping younger self.)  
AMY [in glass]: Matthew? Matthew is that you?  
(Matthew sonics the Time Glass so that it appears in the past.)

AMY: Matthew, where are you?  
MATTHEW [OC]: Same place as you, and a bit ahead.

OLDER AMY: I remember this.  
AMY [in glass]: But who's she? There's no one else here but. Me?  
(Adam the Handbot holds the glasses out to Adam with his hook.)

AMY: Why are we still here?

OLDER AMY: Because they leave you. Because they get in their Tardis and they fly away.

AMY: No. Matthew wouldn't, not ever. Something must have stopped him.

OLDER AMY: You did. Or rather, the old version of you.

OLDER AMY [in glass]: The me version of you. I refuse to help them. I won't let them save myself.  
AMY: Why?

OLDER AMY: If you escape, then I was never trapped here. The last thirty six years of my life rewrites, and I cease to exist. That's why old me refused to help then. That's why I'm refusing to help now. And that's why you'll refuse to help when it's your turn. And nothing you can say will change that.

AMY: Three words. What about Adam?  
OLDER AMY [in glass]: Adam?

OLDER AMY: I called my robot Adam.  
AMY [in glass]: You called your robot Adam?

AMY: Oh, so you didn't call it the Doctor, or Biggles

AMY [in glass]: Our favourite cat?  
OLDER AMY: Do you, er, do you?

OLDER AMY [in glass]: Remember that summer when he came back to school with that ridiculous haircut?  
AMY: He said he'd been in a rock band.

OLDER AMY: Liar. And, and then he had to learn to play the guitar.

AMY: So we wouldn't know he couldn't play it. Mmm hmm.

OLDER AMY: All those boys chasing me, but it was only ever Adam. Why was that?

AMY: You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful

AMY [in glass]: And then you actually talk to them, and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick?

AMY: Then there are other people, and you meet them and think, not bad, they're okay. And then you get to know them, and their face just sort of becomes them, like their personality's written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful.  
BOTH: Adam's the most beautiful man I've ever met.  
AMY: Please? Do it for him.

OLDER AMY: You're asking me to defy destiny, causality, and the nexus of time itself, for a boy.

AMY: You're Amy, he's Adam, and oh yes, I am.

(Matthew has been waiting outside all this time.)  
OLDER AMY: I am going to pull time apart for you.  
(She kisses Matthew. Adam the Handbot discreetly turns its back.)

OLDER AMY [in glass]: Okay, Doctor, Twostreams is back on air. Right, okay, so this is big news.

OLDER AMY: This is temporal earthquake time. I am now officially changing my own future. Hold on to your spectacles. In my past, I saw my future self refuse to help you. I'm now changing that future and

OLDER AMY [in glass]: Agreeing. Every law of time says that shouldn't be possible.  
DOCTOR: Yes, except sometimes knowing your own future's what enables you to change it. Especially if you're bloody minded, contradictory

DOCTOR [OC]: And completely unpredictable.  
MATTHEW: So basically, if you're Amy, then?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Yes, if anyone could defeat pre-destiny,

DOCTOR: It's your mother.

OLDER AMY: It's not about what I'm doing, but whom I'm doing it for. I trust you to watch my back, Matthew.  
MATTHEW: Always.  
OLDER AMY: Because here's the deal. You take me, too. In the Tardis. Me too.  
MATTHEW: But that means that there'll be two of you.

**[Tardis]**

MATTHEW [on screen]: Permanently. Forever.  
OLDER AMY [on screen]: And that way we both get to live.

**[Arrivals area]**

MATTHEW: Two Amy's and Two Catherine's together. Can that work?  
DOCTOR [OC]: I don't know.

MATTHEW: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Perhaps. Maybe, if I shunted the reality compensators on the Tardis, re-calibrated the Doomsday bumpers and jettisoned the karaoke bar, yes. Maybe. Yes. It could do it. The Tardis could sustain the paradox.

MATTHEW: Right. Amy and Amy. Catherine and Catherine  
(Young Amy and Young Catherine is there, seen through the Time Glass.)  
MATTHEW: The mother and the sister. Right. Right.

DOCTOR: Okay. Amy & Catherine, Past Amy & Catherine, stand by the door. Future Amy & Catherine, you too.

DOCTOR [OC]: Future Amy, can I borrow your sonic scr

DOCTOR: Probe.

OLDER AMY: It's a screwdriver.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Matthew, sonic it. Double our power. Amy Now, you're our link to Amy & Catherine Then.

DOCTOR: We need to get a signal through, and that signal

DOCTOR [OC]: Will be a thought.

DOCTOR: Amy & Catherine Now and Amy & Catherine Then, share a thought. Something so

DOCTOR: Powerful that it can rip through time. Matthew

DOCTOR: Sonic the plinth front. Inside you'll find

DOCTOR [OC]: Three levers and a jumble of wiring.

DOCTOR: That's the regulator valve. After we re-route it, you have ten minutes to get back to the Tardis.

MATTHEW: Okay.

DOCTOR: Pull out the red and green receptors. Re-route the blue into the red and

DOCTOR [OC]: The green into blue. Leave the red loose and on no account

DOCTOR: Touch anything yellow. Come on, Matthew. It's hardly rocket science. It's just

DOCTOR: Quantum physics.  
MATTHEW: Yes, right. Blue into red and then green  
DOCTOR [OC]: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Now, the levers.

DOCTOR: Throw them in order.

DOCTOR [OC]: And your four, start thinking the most important thought you have ever had.

DOCTOR: Hold it in your head and do not let it go. Lever one.

DOCTOR: Lever two, Matthew. Lever three.  
(The Time Glass and the screen blow out. The past Arrivals area is empty.)

(Both Amys and Catherines are together.)  
MATTHEW: Oh, Amy.  
AMY: Oh, my God.  
OLDER AMY: Oh, my God.  
(Matthew hugs young Amy. Older Amy looks a bit embarrassed.)  
RORY: Sorry.  
OLDER AMY: Hello.  
AMY: Hello.  
BOTH: I don't know what to  
MATTHEW: Weird.  
BOTH: Okay, this is weird. Right, just stop doing that.  
MATTHEW: How about Amy One speaks first?  
BOTH: Which one's Amy One?  
MATTHEW: Well  
BOTH: I am. No, I am. Matthew? Matthew, just stop doing that.  
(The Matthew-cam glasses start to spark.)

DOCTOR: Matthew. Matthew, take the glasses off. You're getting temporal feedback.  
(Bits of the console go bang.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa! Calm down, dear. Matthew, Amy, we've created a massive paradox and the Tardis hates it. She's self-phasing, trying to get out of here. What's the nasty Amy done to you. Just calm down, dear. Hang on in there. Matthew, you've got eight minutes left. I'm sorry, you're on your own now.  
(The glasses explode.)

MATTHEW: I'm not on my own. I've got my mother's.  
HANDBOT: Do not be alarmed.  
MATTHEW: Incoming!  
HANDBOT: This is a kindness.  
OLDER AMY: With me.  
(Older Amy gives her younger self a stout staff.)  
HANDBOT: Do not be alarmed, this is a kindness. This is a kindness.  
OLDER AMY: Amy, Kate Hayler, year ten hockey.  
AMY: Go for the shins.  
HANDBOT: This is a kindness.  
(With those disposed of, more Handbots beam in.)  
MATTHEW: They're cutting off the Departure Gate. We can't get back to the Tardis.  
OLDER AMY: Side door. We'll go behind them.

AMY: So you think you're going to come with us, just like that.  
OLDER AMY: Yeah, just like that.  
AMY: Matthew, talk to her.  
OLDER AMY: Matthew, talk to her.  
MATTHEW: Now, ladies

AMY: Where are you going to live?  
OLDER AMY: Not with you, don't worry. I'll go travelling. Pop back for Christmas, maybe Easter.  
RORY: Amy, you always say, cooking Christmas dinner, you wish there was two of you.

MATTHEW: Can't we just teleport in?  
OLDER AMY: It's not a teleport; it's a time jump.  
AMY: They can't shunt within the same timestream.  
OLDER AMY: Yes.  
MATTHEW: The Tardis is in the Gallery.  
INTERFACE: Gallery closed.  
OLDER AMY: The controls are stuck. They've locked them from outside.  
MATTHEW: Can you unlock them?  
OLDER AMY: Yeah, give me a minute and your cutest smile. That's the one.  
MATTHEW: Can you stop flirting with me.  
AMY: Er  
(Handbots enter via the portals. Matthew tries to sonic the control column.)  
HANDBOT: Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness.  
(Older Amy starts swinging her katana.)  
OLDER AMY: No!  
MATTHEW: Come on.  
OLDER AMY: Go! I've got your back.

(There are Handbots waiting there.)  
HANDBOT: Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness.  
(Amy & Catherine gets touched.)  
MATTHEW: No!  
(He smashes the Mona Lisa over the Handbot's head, and picks Amy & Catherine up as Older Amy finally comes through the portal. She stares as he runs with his Amy into the Tardis without looking back.)

DOCTOR: Ah, it's just an anaesthetic. She'll be fine.  
(The Doctor goes to the door. Older Amy starts running towards the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry.  
(And slams the door in her face.)  
MATTHEW: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: I lied to her, Matthew. There can never be two Amys and two Catherine's in the Tardis. The paradox is too massive.  
MATTHEW: You can't leave her. She'll die.

OLDER AMY: Doctor, let me in.

DOCTOR: No, she'll never have existed. When we save our Amy, this future won't have happened.  
MATTHEW: But she happened. She's there.  
OLDER AMY [OC]: I trusted you!  
DOCTOR: No, she's not real.  
MATTHEW: She is real. Let her in.  
DOCTOR: Look, we take this Amy and Catherine, we leave ours. Only one Amy and Catherine in the Tardis. Which one do you want?  
(The Doctor puts Matthew's hand on the door latch.)  
DOCTOR: It's your choice.  
MATTHEW: This isn't fair. You're turning me into you.  
DOCTOR: Your choice, Matthew.  
MATTHEW: I, er 

(Five more Handbots.)  
HANDBOT: Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness.

HANDBOT [OC]: Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness.

OLDER AMY: Interface?  
INTERFACE: I am here, Amy Pond.  
OLDER AMY: Show me Earth. Show me home. Did I ever tell you about this boy I met there, who pretended to be in a band?  
(A Handbot touches Older Amy, and she collapses. The Tardis dematerialises.)

MATTHEW: Did you always know it would never work? Saving both of them?  
DOCTOR: I promised you I'd save her, and there she is. Safe.  
ADAM: Yeah, there she is.  
(Amy is waking up. The Doctor sticks his tongue out at her.)  
DOCTOR: I'll leave you four alone.  
ADAM: You all right?  
AMY: Mmm hmm.  
ADAM: How are you feeling?  
AMY: Where is she?


	23. The God Complex

(A lone policewoman walks the corridors of a deserted hotel, then opens the door to room 214. There is a sad clown in there, holding a balloon and sitting on the bed.)  
LUCY [OC]: My name is Lucy Hayward, and I'm the last one left.  
(Room 215 has an old-fashioned photographer with a girl and a birthday cake.)  
LUCY [OC]: It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realise it could have never been anything else.  
(Further along is a second Room 214, and a gorilla comes out of the bathroom. Lucy remembers some news reports, screams and backs out. She writes in her notebook.)  
LUCY [OC]: The gaps between my worship are getting shorter. This is what happened to the others. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him. Praise him.  
(Something big, heavy and snarling comes down the corridor. She stands to meet it.)  
LUCY [OC]: Praise him.  
VOICE [OC]: Praise him.

(Of the same hotel. The Tardis has parked herself on the first floor landing of a staircase which winds its way up the floors in a tight set of flights.)  
AMY: Let's go to Ravan-Skala, he says. The people are six hundred feet tall. You have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the Tourist Information Centre is made of one of their hats, he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats.  
DOCTOR: Amy, Beaky, this could be the most exciting thing I have ever seen.  
ADAM: You're kidding.  
AMY: How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of Earth?

DOCTOR: Because, assembled Ponds, this is not Earth. This has just been made to look like Earth. The craftsmanship involved. Can you imagine?  
AMY: What? Then where are we?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Something must have yanked us off course. Look at the detail on that cheese plant!  
ADAM: Right, but who would mock up an Earth hotel?  
(The Doctor finds an apple in a large bowl.)  
DOCTOR: Colonists maybe, recreating a bit of home, like when ex-pats open English pubs in Majorca. No, whoever did this, I am shaking his stroke her hand stroke tentacle.  
ADAM: Have you seen these? Look at the labels underneath.  
(A set of photographs on the wall.)  
ADAM: Commander Halke, defeat.  
(A Sontaran.)  
ADAM: Tim Heath, having his photo taken. Lady Silver-Tear, Daleks.  
AMY: Paige Barnes, other people's socks. Tim Nelson, balloons. Novice Prin, sabrewolves. Royston Luke Gold, Plymouth? Lucy Hayward, that brutal gorilla. Doctor, what does it mean?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Let's find out.  
(He rings the bell on the desk and three people appear, two of them brandishing objects as weapons, the third waving a white flag.)  
ADAM: Whoa!  
DOCTOR: Blimey, that was a bit quick.  
GIBBIS: We surrender.  
(A grey alien with slightly rodent front teeth and no hair.)  
ADAM: No, it's okay, we're not  
GIBBIS: We surrender.  
ADAM: We're nice.  
DOCTOR: She's threatening me with a chair leg.  
RITA: Who are you?  
(Dressed in hospital scrubs.)  
HOWIE: Oh god, we're back in reception.  
(A bespectacled awkward teenager.)  
GIBBIS: We surrender.  
DOCTOR: I've never been threatened with a chair leg before. No, hang on, I tell a lie.  
AMY: Did you just say, it's okay, we're nice?  
RITA: Okay, I need everyone to shut up, now.  
(Someone or something is watching on the CCTV.)  
HOWIE: Rita, be careful, yeah?  
RITA: Their pupils are dilated. They're as surprised as we are. Besides which, if it's a trick, it'll tell us something.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you're good. Oh, she's good. Amy, with regret, you're fired.  
AMY: What?  
DOCTOR: I'm kidding. (silent) We'll talk. (normal) I take it from the pathological compulsion to surrender, you're from Tivoli.  
GIBBIS: Yes. The most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our anthem is called Glory To Insert Name Here.  
DOCTOR: You with the face, Howie, you said you were surprised to be back in reception.  
HOWIE: The walls move. Everything changes.  
DOCTOR: You, clever one. What's he talking about?  
RITA: The corridors twist and stretch. Rooms vanish and pop up somewhere else. It's like the hotel's alive.  
(The Doctor turns off the musak.)  
DOCTOR: That's quite enough of that.  
HOWIE: Yeah, and it's huge, with, like, no way out.  
ADAM: Have you tried the front door?  
RITA: No. In two days it never occurred to us to try the front door. Thank God you're here.  
(Amy laughs. The Doctor opens the front doors.)  
DOCTOR: They're not doors, they're walls. Walls that look like doors. Door-walls, if you like, or dwalls. Woors even, though you'd probably got it when you said they're not doors. I mean, the windows are  
(Pulls back the curtains to reveal more bricks.)  
DOCTOR: Right, big day if you're a fan of walls.  
RITA: It's not just that. The rooms have things in them.  
DOCTOR: Things? Hello! What kind of things? Interesting things? I love things, ask anyone.  
RITA: Bad dreams.  
DOCTOR: Well, that killed the mood. How did you get here?  
RITA: I don't know. I'd just started my shift. I must have passed out, because suddenly I was here.  
HOWIE: I was blogging. Next thing, this.  
GIBBIS: Oh, I was at work. I'm in Town Planning. We're lining all the highways with trees so invading forces can march in the shade.  
DOCTOR: Ah.  
GIBBIS: Which is nice for them.  
ALL: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: So, what have we got. People snatched from their lives and dropped into an endless, shifting maze that looks like a 1980s hotel with bad dreams in the bedrooms.  
(The Doctor takes George's Rubik's cube from his pocket.)  
DOCTOR: Well, apart from anything else, that's just rude.

DOCTOR: We'll pop back to the Tardis, I'll do a planet-wide diagnostic sweep, and then we'll have a sing song.  
AMY: Where's the Tardis? You parked it there, didn't you?  
HOWIE: What's a Tardis?  
ADAM: Our way out. And it's gone.  
(The musak starts up again.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, this is bad. At the moment, I don't know how bad, but certainly we're three buses, a long walk and eight quid in a taxi from good. Are there any more of you?  
RITA: Joe. But he's tied up right now.  
DOCTOR: Doing what?  
RITA: No, I mean he's tied up right now.

(Joe is tied to a chair. All the tables are populated with ventriloquist's dummies, which are laughing. They fall silent and look around as the Doctor enters, followed by Amy and Adam, then the others.)  
DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor.  
JOE: We're going to die here.  
DOCTOR: Well, they certainly didn't mention that in the brochure. Is Joe there? Can I have a quick word?  
JOE: Oh, it's still me, Doctor, but I've seen the light. I lived a blasphemous life, but he has forgiven my inconstancy, and soon he shall feast.  
DOCTOR: Well, you've been here two days. What's he waiting for?  
JOE: We weren't ready. We were still raw.  
DOCTOR: But now you're what, cooked?  
(The Doctor observes Joe's horseshoe tie clip and dice cufflinks.)  
JOE: If you like. Soon you will be, too. Be patient. First, find your room.  
DOCTOR: My room.  
JOE: There's a room here for everyone, Doctor. Even you.  
DOCTOR: You said you'd seen the light now.  
JOE: Nothing else matters anymore. Only him. It's like these things. I used to hate them. They make me laugh now. Gottle o' geer. Gottle o' geer.  
(Laughter.)  
JOE: You should go. He'll be here soon.  
DOCTOR: I think you should come with me.  
(The Doctor slides a luggage trolley under Joe's chair.)

DOCTOR: Why you four? That's what I don't understand. Aside from all the other things I don't understand.  
GIBBIS: What does it matter? Sooner or later, someone will come along and rescue us.  
(He turns off the musak.)  
GIBBIS: Or enslave us.  
DOCTOR: First, we find the Tardis. Quick thing before we go. If you feel drawn to a particular room, do not go in, and make sure someone else can see you at all times.  
RITA: Joe said, he will feast. Is there something here with us?  
DOCTOR: Something to add, Joe?  
JOE: Here comes a candle to light you to bed. Here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chop, chop, chop, chop.  
HOWIE: Can we do something about him?

(Joe's mouth has been taped shut, and Gibbis is wheeling him along.)  
GIBBIS: Personally, I think you've got the right idea. Times like this, I think of my old school motto. Resistance Is Exhausting.  
HOWIE: I've worked out where we are.  
ADAM: Hmm?  
HOWIE: Norway.  
ADAM: Norway?  
HOWIE: You see, the US government has entire cities hidden in the Norwegian mountains. You see, Earth is on a collision course with this other planet, and this is where they're going to send all the rich people when it kicks off.  
ADAM: Amazing.  
HOWIE: It's all there on the Internet.  
ADAM: No, it's amazing you've come up with a theory even more insane than what's actually happening.  
(A man in his underwear and with a whistle around his neck steps out of room 158.)  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
TEACHER: Have you forgotten your PE kit again? Right, that's it; you're doing it in your pants!  
(And goes back inside the room.)  
DOCTOR: Hey! Don't!  
(Howie opens room 155. There are a lot of pretty girls there.)  
BLONDE: Oh, look, girls, it's H-H-H-Howie!  
BRUNETTE: What's loser in K-K-K-Klingon?  
HOWIE [OC]: Praise him.  
HOWIE: Shut the d, d, d, the door. This is just some m, m, messed up CIA stuff, I'm, I'm, I'm telling you.  
DOCTOR: You're right. Keep telling yourself that. It's a CIA thing, nothing more.

(They find the pages from PC Lucy's notebook. Adam kneels to tie his shoelace and spots a Fire Exit.)  
ADAM: Er guys?  
AMY: Look.  
(Something roars.)  
AMY: Okay, whatever that is, it's not real, yeah?  
DOCTOR: No. No, I'm sure it isn't, but just in case, let's run away and hide anyway. In here.  
(Rita pulls Joe's chair into a room.)  
ADAM: No, this way! I've found a  
(The Fire Exit door becomes room 219.)

FATHER: A B in mathematics? You are lazy. Do you understand me, girl? Lazy.  
RITA: I'm sorry. Daddy, I'm so sorry.  
RITA [OC]: Praise him.

DOCTOR: Adam, come on!  
RORY: There was a  
DOCTOR: Come on!

DOCTOR: Eek!  
(There are Weeping Angels here.)  
AMY: Don't blink.  
HOWIE: What?  
(The lights flicker. The Angels have moved forward.)  
DOCTOR: Amy, get back. Why haven't they got us yet?  
(He steps forward and tries to touch an Angel. His hand goes through it.)  
DOCTOR: Amy, they're not real.  
AMY: What?  
DOCTOR: They should have got us by now. Amy, look at me. Focus on me. It's your bad dream, that's all.  
ADAM: I don't even think they're for us.  
(Gibbis is hiding in the wardrobe. Something is stomping slowly down the corridor.)  
AMY: Doctor, what are you doing?  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry; I just have to see what it is. I just have to see.  
(He looks through the security peephole in the door.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, look at you. Oh, you are beautiful. Oh, dear.  
(The ropes fall off Joe. He rips off his gag and goes into the corridor.)  
DOCTOR: I think it's going after Joe.

JOE: Come on, come to me. Come to me. Argh!  
JOE [OC]: Praise him.  
(It all goes quiet. Gibbis looks out of the wardrobe and the Doctor goes into the corridor. He sees a shadow turning the corner at the end.)  
DOCTOR: Leave him alone!  
(He runs through the maze of identical corridors.)

DOCTOR: Joe!

DOCTOR: Joe! Joe!  
(He finds him slumped by a wall.)  
DOCTOR; Joe? Joe! Joe. Joe, what happened?

(Someone boils a kettle. Joe is laid on a table and the Doctor is scanning him.)  
ADAM: If we can wedge a chair under the door handles, that should stop anything from getting in.  
RITA: Help yourself to tea. Guys, tea over here.  
AMY: If it's any consolation, I've met the Weeping Angels, so I know how. In fact, I thought that room was for me.  
GIBBIS: Joe was right. Whatever it is in here, it actually wants to kill us. Not oppress us or enslave us, kill us!  
AMY: Listen. The Doctor's been part of my life for so long now, and he's never let me down. Even when I thought he had, when I was a kid and he left me, he came back. He saved me. And now he's going to save you. But don't tell him I said that, because the smugness would be terrifying.  
GIBBIS: Of course, if the Weeping Angels were meant for me, then your room is still out there somewhere.  
RITA: Tea?  
ADAM: Every time the Doctor gets pally with someone, I have this overwhelming urge to notify their next of kin. (laughs then flinches) Ooo. Sorry. The last time I said something like that, you hit me with your shoe. And you literally had to sit down and unlace it first.  
RITA: What exactly happened to him?  
DOCTOR: He died.  
RITA: You are a medical doctor, aren't you? You haven't just got a degree in cheese-making or something.  
DOCTOR: No! Well, yes, both, actually. I mean, there is no cause. All his vital organs simply stopped, as if the simple spark of life, his loves and hates, his faiths and fears were just taken, and this is a cup of tea.  
RITA: Of course, I'm British, it's how we cope with trauma. That and tutting.  
DOCTOR: But how did you make it?  
RITA: All hotels should have a well stocked kitchen, even alien fake ones. I heard you talking when you arrived. Look, it's no more ridiculous than Howie's CIA theory, or mine.  
DOCTOR: Which is?  
RITA: This is Jahannam.  
DOCTOR: You're a Muslim.  
RITA: Don't be frightened.  
DOCTOR: Ha! You think this is Hell.  
RITA: The whole '80s hotel thing took me by surprise, though.  
DOCTOR: And all these fears and phobias wandering about, most are completely unconnected to us, so why are they still here?  
RITA: Maybe the cleaners have gone on strike.  
DOCTOR: Ha! I like you. You're a right clever clogs. But this isn't Hell, Rita.  
RITA: You don't understand. I say that without fear. Jahannam will play its tricks, and there'll be times when I want to run and scream, but I've tried to live a good life, and that knowledge keeps me sane, despite the monsters and the bonkers rooms. Gibbis is an alien, isn't he?  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Sorry.  
RITA: Okay. I'm going to file that under Freak Out About Later.  
AMY: Doctor, look at this. I found it in a corridor, I completely forgot I had it.  
DOCTOR: (reads) Er, my name is Lucy Hayward and I'm the last one left. It took Luke first. It got him on his first day, almost as soon as we arrived.  
LUCY [OC] + DOCTOR: It's funny. You don't know what's going to be in your room until you see it, then you realise it could never have been  
DOCTOR: Anything else. I just saw mine. It was a gorilla from a book I'd read as a kid. My God, that thing used to terrify me. The gaps between my worships are getting shorter, like contractions.  
LUCY [OC]: This is what happened to the others, and how lucky they were. It's all so clear now. I'm so happy. Praise him.  
DOCTOR: Praise him.  
HOWIE: Praise him.  
DOCTOR: What did you just say?  
HOWIE: Nothing. Praise him!  
GIBBIS: This is what happened to Joe!  
HOWIE: God, it's going to come for me now.  
GIBBIS: You'll lead it right here.  
DOCTOR: I won't leave you. I promise you. You have my word on that.  
HOWIE: I don't want to get eaten.  
AMY: Calm down.  
GIBBIS: He's going to lead the creature right here!  
DOCTOR: Hold it!  
(He fires his sonic screwdriver to get silence.)  
DOCTOR: Thank you.  
GIBBIS: Don't you see? He'll lead it right here.  
RITA: What do you suggest?  
GIBBIS: Look, whatever it is out there, it's obviously chosen Howard as its next course. Now, tragic though that is, this is no time for sentiment. I'm saying if it were to find him, it may be satisfied and let the rest of us go. All I want to do is go home and be conquered and oppressed. Is that too much to ask?!  
RITA: It's okay. I'll stay with Howie. You take the others and go.  
DOCTOR: No. We stay together.  
(He goes over to Gibbis.)  
DOCTOR: Your civilisation is one of the oldest in the galaxy. Now I see why. Your cowardice isn't quaint, it's sly, aggressive. It's how that gene of gutlessness has survived while so many others have perished. Well, not today. No one else dies today. Right? Brilliant. Howie, any second, it's going to possess you again. When it does, I'm going to ask you some questions. Please try to answer them.  
HOWIE: I hope my mum's all right, she's going to be w, worried.  
DOCTOR: Howie? Howie. Howie, you're next. We're all dead jealous. So, tell us. How do we get a piece of the action? Why isn't he possessing all of us?  
HOWIE: You guys have got all these distractions, all these obstacles. It'd be so much easier if you just let it go, you know? Clear the path.  
AMY: You want it to find you even though you know what it's going to do?  
HOWIE: Are you kidding? He's going to kill us all. How cool is that?  
(They leave Howie at the table.)  
DOCTOR: It's as I thought. It feeds on fear. Everything, the rooms, Lucy's note, even the pictures in reception, has been put here to frighten us. So we have to resist it. Do whatever you have to. Cross your fingers, say a prayer, think of a basket of kittens, but do not give in to the fear.  
AMY: Okay, but what are we actually going to do?  
DOCTOR: We're going to catch ourselves a monster.

(They scatter around to try and trap it. The name Pasiphae confirms the monster as a Minotaur, to me at least.)  
HOWIE [OC]: Bring me death! Bring me glory! My master, my lord, I'm here! Come to me. I'm waiting here for you. He has promised me a glorious death. Give it to me now. I want him to know my devotion.  
(Adam is armed with a mop.)

(The sad clown.)  
RITA: Anything to do with you? How's it going?  
AMY: Don't talk to the clown.  
(Something with hooves stomps past the door, its horns scraping on the ceiling, and into the Spa.)

HOWIE [OC]: Praise him. Praise him.  
(Amy gets a baton of wood. Rita shuts the Spa doors and Amy jams the wood through the handles.)  
AMY: Adam, he's in!  
(He uses the mop to jam the other doors. The Doctor turns out the lights.)  
HOWIE [OC]: Let his name be the last thing I hear. Let his breath on my skin be the last thing I feel. I was lost in shadows, but he found me.

(Howie is actually here, tied to a chair, and his voice is being transmitted through the intercom.)  
HOWIE: His love was a beacon that led me from darkness to light, and now I am blinded by his majesty. Humbled by his glory! Praise

DOCTOR: That's quite enough of that.  
HOWIE [OC]: Him.  
(The Doctor pulls out the wires.)

HOWIE: What's going on? You lied to me.  
GIBBIS: Calm down, Howie. This is for your own good.  
HOWIE: Oh, at least stand where I can see you.  
GIBBIS: I've been told not to speak to you.  
HOWIE: Don't mean you can't listen.

DOCTOR: Nothing personal. I just think we should take things slowly. Get to know each other. You take people's most primal fears and pop it in a room. A tailor-made hell, just for them. Why?  
(The Minotaur, for that is what it looks like, answers in snarls.)  
DOCTOR: Did you say they take? Ah, what is that word? The guard? No, the warden? This is a prison.

HOWIE: You were right, you know. Chances are, if you hand me over, he'll leave you alone.  
GIBBIS: Yes, well, we saw how that idea got shot down in flames.  
HOWIE: It's not like chucking me out of a plane to lighten the load. I'm asking you for this. I'm begging you.  
GIBBIS: You're possessed. You'd say anything.  
HOWIE: Possessed guys can be quite strong. Who's to say I didn't overpower you?

DOCTOR: So what are we, cell mates? Lunch? We are not ripe. This is what Joe said, that we weren't ready. So, what, what, you make us ready. You what? Replace? Replace what, fear? You have lived so long even your name is lost. You want this to stop. Because you are just instinct. Then tell me. Tell me how to fight you.  
HOWIE [OC]: My master, my lord. I'm here!

RITA: That's Howie.  
AMY: He's got out.

HOWIE: Oh, bring me death.

DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no! Adam, watch out!  
(Amy and Rita burst in.)  
DOCTOR: Stay back!  
(The Minotaur smashes a glass door and knocks Adam down.)  
DOCTOR: Pond, bring the fish.  
AMY: What, the fish? Oh, the fish.  
DOCTOR: Where'd he go?

ADAM: Somebody hit me. Was it Amy?  
(The Doctor gives chase, and finds Howie's broken glasses.)  
RITA; Adam, are you all right?  
AMY: We should find the Doctor.  
(Amy is drawn to room 7. She opens it.)  
VOICES: Praise him. Praise him.  
(Rita pulls her back and shuts it.)  
RITA: You shouldn't have done that. What did you see?  
AMY: Nothing. Nothing. I don't know. It was weird.  
RITA: Come on.

(The Doctor finds Howie's body and returns his glasses. Gibbis approaches from the opposite direction to Amy, Adam and Rita.)  
GIBBIS: He got free. He overpowered me. It might leave us alone now. Maybe now we'll be safe. Wait!

(Howie's photograph is on the wall.)  
DOCTOR: Have you found your room yet?  
ADAM: No. No. Is that good or bad?  
DOCTOR: Maybe you're not scared of anything.  
ADAM: Well, after all the time I spent with you in the Tardis, what was left to be scared of?  
DOCTOR: You said that in the past tense.  
ADAM: No, I didn't. You know, Howie had been in speech therapy. He'd just got over this massive stammer. What an achievement. I mean, can you imagine? I'd forgotten not all victories are about saving the universe.  
(Two bodies are laid out in the Restaurant. Amy puts the goldfish bowl from the Spa on a side table in Reception.)

**[Staircase]**

DOCTOR: Rita! Brilliant! How are you? Not panicking, are you? Good, good. Because I am literally an otter's toenail away from getting us out of here.  
RITA: Why?  
DOCTOR: Excellent question. Excellent question. Why what?  
DOCTOR: Why is it up to you to save us? That's quite a God complex you have there.  
DOCTOR: I brought them here. They'd say it was their choice, but offer a child a suitcase full of sweets and they'll take it. Offer someone all of time and space and they'll take that, too. Which is why you shouldn't. Which is why grown-ups were invented.  
RITA: All of time and space, eh?  
DOCTOR: Oh, yeah. And when we get out of this, I'll show you too.  
RITA: I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it was, I have a feeling you just did it again.  
(The Doctor spots the CCTV camera.)  
DOCTOR: Right down to the smallest detail. Got you, Mister Minotaur.  
(The Doctor goes back downstairs. Rita goes up to the camera.)  
RITA: Praise him.

VOICES [OC]: Praise him. Praise him. Praise him. Praise him. Praise him. Praise him. Praise him. Praise him.  
(The Doctor is drawn to Room 11. He opens the door.)  
DOCTOR: Of course. Who else?  
(He shuts the door and puts the Do Not Disturb notice on it. Downstairs, Gibbis is drawn to the goldfish.)

(Nine screens in a bank on the wall.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, you beauty. Come on, big fellow, where are you? Rita, where are you going?  
(He phones room 311. She hears it and stops.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, come on, come on! Come on.  
(The phone is answered.)  
DOCTOR: Rita, where are you going? Can you take the phone into the corridor? Will it reach?  
(She does.)  
DOCTOR: You started to praise it, didn't you?  
(She nods.)  
DOCTOR: Rita, come back, please. We'll find a way to stop it, I swear to you.  
RITA [on screen]: No, I need to get as far away from you all as possible.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, you don't. The creature only wants whoever's praising it.  
RITA [on screen]: And then you'll put yourself in its way.  
DOCTOR: I'm coming to get you. Block out the fear and stay focused on your belief.  
RITA [on screen]: The hotel will keep us apart. I could be fifty miles away by now.  
(Growl.)  
RITA [on screen]: I want you to do me one last favour, Doctor. I can feel the rapture approaching, like a wave. I don't want you to witness this. I want you to remember me the way I was.  
(Amy and Rory enter.)  
AMY: What's going on? Rita's disappeared. What's she doing there?  
DOCTOR: Rita. Rita, please. Let me find you.  
RITA [on screen]: You stay where you are. Please, let me be robbed of my faith in private.  
DOCTOR: Look, Rita. Rita. Go into the room. Lock the door.  
RITA [on screen]: I'm not frightened. I'm blessed, Doctor.

(The Minotaur is close.)  
RITA: I'm at peace.

RITA [on screen]: I'm going to hang up.  
DOCTOR: No. No, no, Rita.  
RITA [on screen]: Goodbye, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Rita!  
RITA [on screen]: Thank you for trying.  
DOCTOR: Rita, please! Please! Please.  
(Rita puts down the phone and waits, smiling, as the shadow of the Minotaur is cast over her. The Doctor sonics the monitor off.)

(Gibbis is raiding the kitchen. Three bodies laid out now. The Doctor is smashing breakables in frustration.)  
DOCTOR: Okay. It preys on people's fear and possesses them. But Rita wasn't afraid. She was brave and calm. Maybe it's something to do with the people, some connection between the four of you that'll tell me how to fight it.  
GIBBIS: Yes, you keep saying that, but you never do. And while we wait, people keep dying. And we'll be next.  
AMY: Look, he'll work it out. He always does. Just let him riff and move anything expensive out of his way.  
DOCTOR: Oh, no. Oh, no, no.  
AMY: Doctor, what is wrong?  
DOCTOR: It's not fear. It's faith. Not just religious faith, faith in something. Howard believed in conspiracies, that external forces controlled the world. Joe had dice cufflinks and a chain with a horseshoe. He was a gambler. Gamblers believe in luck, an intangible force that helps them win or lose. Gibbis has rejected any personal autonomy and is waiting for the next batch of invaders to oppress him and tell him what to do. They all believe there's something guiding them, about to save them. That's what it replaces. Every time someone was confronted with their most primal fear, they fell back on their most fundamental faith. And all this time, I have been telling you to dig deep, find the thing that keeps you brave. I made you expose your faith, show them what they needed.  
ADAM: But why us? Why are we here?  
DOCTOR: It doesn't want you. That's why it kept showing you a way out. You're not religious or superstitious, so there's no faith for you to fall back on. It wants her.  
AMY: Me? Why?  
DOCTOR: Your faith in me. That's what brought us here.  
ADAM: But why do they lose their faith before they die and start worshipping it?  
DOCTOR: It needs to convert the faith into a form it can consume. Faith is an energy, the specific emotional energy the creature needs to live. Which is why at the end of her note, Lucy said  
AMY: Praise him.  
DOCTOR: Exactly.  
ADAM: No. Oh, please, no.  
(Stomp, stomp, growl.)

(They run. Amy stops at a crossroads.)  
DOCTOR: Amy? What are you doing?  
AMY: He is beautiful.  
GIBBIS: Leave her! Just leave her!  
(The Doctor grabs Amy and half-carries her away into -)

(Little Amelia is sitting on her suitcase, looking out of the window. Adam tries to hold the door shut as the Minotaur pounds on it. Amy drops to her knees.)  
AMY: Doctor, it's happening. It's changing me. It's changing my thoughts.  
DOCTOR: I can't save you from this. There's nothing I can do to stop this.  
AMY: What?  
DOCTOR: I stole your childhood and now I've led you by the hand to your death. But the worst thing is, I knew. I knew this would happen. This is what always happens.  
(The Minotaur bursts in.)  
DOCTOR: Forget your faith in me. I took you with me because I was vain. Because I wanted to be adored. Look at you. Glorious Pond, the girl who waited for me. I'm not a hero. I really am just a mad man in a box. And it's time we saw each other as we really are.  
(The Minotaur staggers backwards.)  
DOCTOR: Amy Williams, it's time to stop waiting.

(The Minotaur collapses. The Doctor goes to it as the lights flicker.)  
DOCTOR: I severed the food supply, sacrificing their faith in me. I gave you the space to die. Shush, shush.  
(The hotel dissolves into a hologrid.)

AMY: What is it, a minotaur or an alien? Or an alien minotaur? That's not a question I thought I'd be asking this morning.  
DOCTOR: It's both, actually. Yeah. Here we go.  
(He reads a holographic database.)  
DOCTOR: Distant cousin of the Nimon. They descend on planets and set themselves up as gods to be worshipped. Which is fine, until the inhabitants get all secular and advanced enough to build bonkers prisons.  
ADAM: Correction. Prisons in space.  
(He and Gibbis are looking down through a porthole.)  
AMY: Where are the guards?  
DOCTOR: No need for any. It's all automated. It drifts through space, snatching people with belief systems and converts their faith into food for the creature.  
GIBBIS: See that planet there?  
ADAM: Which one?  
GIBBIS: There. The grey one there.  
ADAM: Mmm hmm.  
GIBBIS: That's where I'm from.  
AMY: It didn't want just me, so you must believe in some god or someone, or they'd have shown you the door too. So what do Time Lords pray to?  
DOCTOR: According to the in-flight recorder, the programme developed glitches. It got stuck on the same setting, the fears from the people before us weren't tidied away.  
(The Minotaur growls.)  
AMY: What's it saying?  
DOCTOR: An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocent, drifting in space through an endless, shifting maze. For such a creature, death would be a gift. Then accept it, and sleep well. I wasn't talking about myself.  
(The Minotaur dies.)  
GIBBIS: Could I have a lift? Just to the nearest galaxy would do.

(The Tardis materialises on a leafy suburban street, with a row of terraced houses opposite a small park. One of them has a well preserved E-type Jaguar parked outside.)  
AMY: Don't tell me. This isn't Earth, that isn't a real house. And inside lives a goblin, who feeds on indecision.  
DOCTOR: No. Real Earth, real house, real door keys.  
AMY: You're not serious?  
ADAM: The car too? But, that's my favourite car. How did you know that was my favourite car?  
DOCTOR: You showed me a picture of it once and said this is my favourite car.  
AMY: Adam, can you give us two minutes? Two minutes?  
ADAM: She'll say that we can't accept it because it's too extravagant and we'll always feel a crippling sense of obligation. It's a risk I'm willing to take.  
AMY: Hey.  
(The Doctor leans against the long red bonnet with Amy.)  
AMY: So. You're leaving, aren't you?  
DOCTOR: You haven't seen the last of me. Bad Penny is my middle name. Seriously, the looks I get when I fill in a form, it's  
AMY: Why now?  
DOCTOR: Because you're still breathing.  
AMY: Well, I think this is about the washing up, personally.  
DOCTOR: I mean, you're right, there's still heaps of stuff out there to look at. Do you know, there's a planet whose name literally translates as Volatile Circus? Or maybe there's a bigger, scarier adventure waiting for you in there.  
AMY: Even so, it can't happen like this. After everything we've been through, Doctor. Everything. You can't just drop me off at my house and say goodbye like we've shared a cab.  
DOCTOR: And what's the alternative? Me standing over your grave? Over your broken body? Over Adam's body?  
DOCTOR: And look after him.  
AMY: Look after you. Bye.  
(The Doctor goes into the Tardis, and it dematerialises. Adam comes out of the house with champagne and glasses.)  
ADAM: What happened? What's he doing?  
AMY: He's saving us.


	24. The Divorce Of Amy Pond

The Divorce Of Amy Pond

(Not the London we know though, with steam trains running on aerial tracks through the Zurich Re building, cars carried by balloons)  
NEWSMAN [OC]: And it's another beautiful day in London. There are reports of sunspot activity and solar flares causing interference across all radio signals so apologies for that. Pterodactyls fly over children playing in Hyde Park.)  
GIRL: Guys, look!  
(The pterodactyls swoop and the children run to the trees, past the sign 'Pterodactyls are vermin. Do not feed.'  
A Roman centurion in a chariot waits at the traffic lights and the headline on the Londinium Cotide is - War of the Roses enters second year.  
On a TV in a shop window is a breakfast television programme -)  
BILL TURNBULL [on TV]: So do you think you can top last year's Christmas Special?  
SIAN WILLIAMS [on TV]: And can you tell us anything about it?  
DICKENS [on TV]: Well, all I can say now is that it involves ghosts, and the past, the present and future, all at the same time.  
SIAN WILLIAMS [on TV]: Ooo, we love a ghost story.  
NEWS ANCHOR [on TV]: Crowds lined the Mall today as Holy Roman Emperor, Winston Churchill, returned to the Buckingham Senate on his personal mammoth.

(Winston Churchill is having his blood pressure checked by his Silurian male nurse.)  
MALOHKEH: Not too many late nights in Gaul, I hope.  
CHURCHILL: Just the one. I had an argument with Cleopatra. Dreadful woman. Excellent dancer.  
MALOHKEH: I can tell from your blood pressure.  
CHURCHILL: What time do you have, doctor?  
MALOHKEH: Two minutes past five, Caesar.  
CHURCHILL: It's always two minutes past five. Day or night, it's always two minutes past five in the afternoon. Why is that?  
MALOHKEH: Because that is the time, Caesar.  
CHURCHILL: And the date. It's always the twenty second of April. Does it not bother you?  
MALOHKEH: The date and the time have always been the same, Caesar. Why should it start bothering me now?  
CHURCHILL: I want to see the Soothsayer. Where is he?  
MALOHKEH: In the Tower, where you threw him the last time.  
CHURCHILL: Get him.  
(A bedraggled figure in toga and shackles is brought it.)  
CHURCHILL: Leave us. Tick tock goes the clock, as the old song says. But they don't, do they? The clocks never tick. Something has happened to time. That's what you say. What you never stop saying. All of history is happening at once. But what does that mean? What happened? Explain to me in terms that I can understand what happened to time.  
ADAM: A woman.

(Earlier -)  
ADAM: Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home and in terrible pain. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up and saw the face of the devil himself. Hello, Dalek.  
DALEK: Emergency. Emergency. Weapon system disabled. Emergency.  
(Adam opens up the top of the Dalek.)  
ADAM: Hush, now. I need some information from your data core. Everything the Daleks know about the Silence.

(A cloaked figure walks through destruction towards the figure in the stetson, who then steps into a seedy space bar.)  
ADAM: Gideon Vandaleur. Get him. Now.  
BARMAN: Who says he's here?  
(Adam drops the Dalek's eyestalk onto the counter. A short while later, the Adam, is at a table reading when the cloaked figure sits down with him.)  
ADAM: Father Gideon Vandaleur, former envoy of the Silence. My condolences.  
VANDALEUR: Your what?  
ADAM: Gideon Vandaleur has been dead for six months.  
(Adam sonicks the figure, which is wearing the same style eyepatch as Madam Kovarian, and it goes rigid.)  
ADAM: Can I speak to the Captain, please?  
(The small figure in the eye nods and runs.)

ADAM [on viewscreen]: Hello again, the Teselecta time-travelling shape-changing robot powered by miniaturised people. Never get bored of that.  
CARTER: Adam, what have you done to our systems?  
ADAM [on viewscreen]: They'll be fine if you behave. Now, this unit can disguise itself as anyone in the universe, so if you're posing as Vandaleur, you're investigating the Silence. Tell me about them.  
CARTER: Tell you what?  
ADAM [on viewscreen]: One thing. Just one. Their weakest link.

(A game of chess is in progress, and a Queen is sizzling with voltage. Adam's opponent is an alien in an eyepatch.)  
ADAM: The crowd are getting restless. They know the Queen is your only legal move, except you've already moved it twelve times, which means there are now over four million volts running through it. That's why they call it Live Chess. Even with the gauntlet you'll never make it to Bishop Four alive.  
GANTOK: I am a dead man, unless you concede the game.  
ADAM: But I'm winning.  
GANTOK: Name your price.  
ADAM: Information.  
GANTOK: I work for the Silence. They would kill me.  
ADAM: They're going to kill me too, very soon. I was just going to lie down and take it, but you know what? Before I go, I'd like to know why I have to die.  
GANTOK: Dorium Maldovar is the only one who can help you.  
ADAM: Dorium's dead. The Monks beheaded him.  
GANTOK: I know. Concede the game, Adam, and I'll take you to him.

(Lots of skulls, some on shelves, some on the floor.)  
GANTOK: The Seventh Transept, where the Headless Monks keep the leftovers. Watch your step. There are traps everywhere.  
ADAM: I hate rats.  
GANTOK: There are no rats in the transept.  
ADAM: Oh, good.  
GANTOK: The skulls eat them.  
(The skulls on shelves turn to look at the visitors.)  
GANTOK: The headless monks behead you alive, remember.  
ADAM: Why are some of them in boxes?  
(Nice boxes on pillars.)  
GANTOK: Because some people are rich, and some people are left to rot. And Dorium Maldovar was always very rich.  
(Adam opens Dorium's box. The blue head sneezes.)  
ADAM: Thank you for bringing me, Gantok.  
GANTOK: My pleasure. It saves me the trouble of burying you. Nobody beats me at chess.  
(Gantok draws his weapon and moves forward, triggering a trap. He falls down into a pit of ravening skulls.)  
ADAM: Gantok!  
(Gantok gets eaten, then the skulls turn their attention upwards. The Doctor sonics the pit closed again. Dorium opens his eyes.)  
DORIUM: Hello? Is someone there? Ah, Adam. Thank God it's you. The Monks, they turned on me.  
ADAM: Well, I'm afraid they rather did, a bit.  
DORIUM: Give it to me straight, Adam. How bad are my injuries?  
ADAM: Well  
DORIUM: Ha, ha! Oh, your face.

CHURCHILL: This is absurd. Other worlds, carnivorous skulls, talking heads. I don't know why I'm listening to you.  
ADAM: Because, in another reality, you and the Doctor are friends. And you sense that. Just as you sense there is something wrong with time.  
CHURCHILL: You mentioned a woman.  
ADAM: Yes. I'm getting to her.  
CHURCHILL: What's she like? Attractive, I assume.  
ADAM: Hell.  
CHURCHILL: Tell me more.

DORIUM: Oh, it's not so bad, really, as long as they get your box the right way up. I got a media-chip fitted in my head years ago, and the Wi-Fi down here is excellent, so I keep myself entertained.  
ADAM: I need to know about the Silence.  
DORIUM: Oh. A religious order of great power and discretion. The sentinels of history, as they like to call themselves.  
ADAM: And they want me dead.  
DORIUM: No, not really. They just don't want you to remain alive.  
ADAM: That's okay, then. I was a bit worried for a minute there.  
DORIUM: You're a man with a long and dangerous past, but your future is infinitely more terrifying. The Silence believe it must be averted.  
ADAM: You know, you could've told me all this the last time we met.  
DORIUM: It was a busy day and I got beheaded.  
ADAM: What's so dangerous about my future?  
DORIUM: On the Fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely, or fail to answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered.  
ADAM: Silence will fall when the question is asked.  
DORIUM: Silence must fall would be a better translation. The Silence are determined the question will never be answered. That the Doctor will never reach Trenzalore.  
ADAM: I don't understand. What's it got to do with me?  
DORIUM: The first question. The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight. Would you like to know what it is?  
ADAM: Yes.  
DORIUM: Are you sure? Very, very sure?  
ADAM: Of course.  
DORIUM: Then I shall tell you. But on your own head be it.

DORIUM [in box]: It's not my fault. Put me back. Ow! I've fallen on my nose. Have you got wi-fi here? I'm bored already and my nose is hurting. We all have to die, Adam, but you more than most. You do see that, don't you? You know what the question is now. You do see that you have to die.

CHURCHILL: But what was the question? Why did it mean your death?  
ADAM: Suppose there was a man who knew a secret. A terrible, dangerous secret that must never be told. How would you erase that secret from the world? Destroy it forever, before it can be spoken.  
CHURCHILL: If I had to, I'd destroy the man.  
ADAM: And silence would fall. All the times I've heard those words, I never realised it was my silence, my death. Adam will fall. Why are we here?  
CHURCHILL: This, this is the Senate Room.  
ADAM: Why did we leave your office?  
CHURCHILL: Well, we wanted a stroll, didn't we?  
ADAM: I think I've been running. Why do you have your revolver?  
CHURCHILL: Well, you're dangerous company, Soothsayer.  
(There is a single tally mark on Adam's arm.)  
ADAM: Yes. I think I am.  
CHURCHILL: Resume your story.

DORIUM [in box]: Adam, please, open my hatch. I've got an awful headache. Which to be honest means more than it used to. It's like some terrible weight pressing down on my  
(Adam has put Dorium's box down upside down.)  
DORIUM: Oh. I see.  
ADAM: Why Lake Silencio? Why Utah?  
DORIUM: It's a still point in time. Makes it easier to create a fixed point. And your death is a fixed point, Adam. You can't run away from this.  
ADAM: Been running all my life. Why should I stop?  
DORIUM: Because now you know what's at stake. Why your life must end.  
ADAM: Not today.  
DORIUM: What's the point in delaying? How long have you delayed already?  
(Adam makes a telephone call.)  
ADAM: Been knocking about. A bit of a farewell tour. Things to do, people to see. There's always more. I could invent a new colour, save the Dodo, join the Beatles. Hello, it's me. Get him. Tell him, we're going out and it's all on me, except for the money and driving. I have got a time machine, Dorium. It's all still going on. For me, it never stops. Liz the First is still waiting in a glade to elope with me. I could help Rose Tyler with her homework. I could go on all of Jack's stag parties in one night.  
DORIUM: Time catches up with us all, Adam.  
ADAM: Well, it has never laid a glove on me! Hello?

NURSE: Adam, I'm so sorry. We didn't know how to contact you. I'm afraid Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart passed away

NURSE [OC]: a few months ago. Adam?  
ADAM: Yes. Yes, I  
NURSE [OC]: It was very peaceful. He talked a lot about you, if that's any comfort. Always made us pour an extra brandy in case you came round one of these days.  
DORIUM: Adam? What's wrong?  
ADAM: Nothing. Nothing. It's just.  
(He puts the phone down and takes the Tardis blue envelopes from his pocket.)  
ADAM: It's time. It's time.

VANDALEUR: Surely you could deliver the messages yourself?  
ADAM: It would involve crossing my own time stream. Best not.

CARTER: According to our files, this is the end for you. Your final journey. We'll deliver your messages. You can depend on us.  
ADAM [on viewscreen]: Thank you.

VANDALEUR: Adam, whatever you think of the Teselecta, we are champions of law and order just as you have always been. Is there nothing else we can do?

CHURCHILL: Why would you do this?  
(The postman delivers the invitation to Adam and Amy. River gets hers, too.)  
CHURCHILL: Of all the things you've told me, this I find hardest to believe. Why would you invite your friends to see your death?  
ADAM: I had to die. I didn't have to die alone.

AMY: Doctor!  
ADAM [OC]: Amy and the Doctor. The girl who waited and The oncoming storm. However dark it got, I'd turn around, and there they'd be.

ADAM: If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best. My friends have always been the best of me.  
CHURCHILL: And did you tell them this was going to happen?  
ADAM: It would help if you didn't keep asking questions.  
(There are three tally marks on his arm now.)  
ADAM: (sotto) We don't have much time.

(River shoots off his stetson.)  
CHURCHILL [OC]: And this woman you spoke of. Did you invite her?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Yes, she was there. Amy Pond came twice.

(The picnic.)  
DOCTOR: Napoleon gave me this bottle. Well, I say gave. Threw. Salud!  
ALL: Salud!  
ADAM: So, when are we going to 1969?  
ADAM [OC]: Everything was in place. I only had to do one more thing. I only had to die.  
(The Doctor waves at Delaware by his pickup, and River sees the Impossible Astronaut.)  
RIVER: Oh, my God.  
ADAM: You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere.  
DOCTOR: That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake.  
(Adam goes to the astronaut, who is now the adult River, not the child Melody as before.)  
ADAM: Well, then. Here we are at last.  
RIVER: I can't stop it. The suit's in control.  
ADAM: You're not supposed to. This has to happen.  
RIVER: Run.  
ADAM: I did run. Running brought me here.  
RIVER: I'm trying to fight it, but I can't. It's too strong.  
ADAM: I know. It's okay. This is where I die. This is a fixed point. This must happen. This always happens. Don't worry. You won't even remember this. Look over there.  
RIVER: That's me. How can I be there?  
ADAM: That's you from the future, serving time for a murder you probably can't remember. My murder.  
RIVER: Why would you do that? Make me watch?  
ADAM: So that you know this is inevitable. And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven.  
RIVER: Please, please just run!  
ADAM: I can't.  
RIVER: Time can be rewritten.  
ADAM: Don't you dare. Goodbye, River.  
(Adam winks, then shuts his eyes. The astronaut suit zaps him multiple times but he doesn't die this time.)  
AMY: Hello.  
DOCTOR: What have you done?  
RIVER: Well, I think I just drained my weapon systems on shooting Amy.  
ADAM: But this is fixed. This is a fixed point in time.  
AMY: Fixed points can be rewritten.  
ADAM: No, they can't. Of course they can't. Who told you that  
(Everything dissolves into white.)

CHURCHILL: Well? What happened?  
ADAM: Nothing.  
CHURCHILL: Nothing?  
ADAM: Nothing happened. And then it kept happening. Or, if you'd prefer, everything happened at once, and it won't ever stop. Time is dying. It's going to be five oh two in the afternoon for all eternity. A needle stuck on a record.  
CHURCHILL: A record? Good Lord, man, have you never heard of downloads?  
ADAM: Said Winston Churchill.  
CHURCHILL: Gunsmoke. That's gunsmoke. Oh, I appear to have fired this.  
(Adam has a spear.)  
ADAM: We seem to be defending ourselves.  
CHURCHILL: I don't understand.  
ADAM: The creatures that lead the Silence. Remarkable beings. They're memory-proof.  
CHURCHILL: But what does that mean?  
ADAM: You can't remember them. The moment you look away, you forget they were ever there.  
(Four tally marks on his arm.)  
ADAM: Don't panic. In small numbers, they're not too difficult.  
(But his other arm is covered in marks. They are hanging from the ceiling in a big cluster. A grenade rolls in. Adam knocks Churchill down. Boom, and soldiers enter.)  
SOLDIER: Go! Go! Go! Keep the Silence in sight at all times, keep your eye drives active.  
CHURCHILL: Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves.  
DOCTOR: I am the Doctor.  
ADAM: No! He's on our side. It's okay.  
(The Doctor is wearing an eyepatch.)  
ADAM: No. No, Doctor. Why are you wearing that?  
(The Doctor shoots Adam.)

(Adam wakes on a couch, looking up at a ceiling fan. There is the sound of a train whistle.)  
NEWSMAN [OC]: The Government has again apologised for extensive radio interference caused by solar flare and sun spot activity.  
ADAM: Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Those stun guns aren't fun. I'm sorry. I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up, though. We'll be in Cairo shortly.  
ADAM: I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together. We had adventures. You can see what others can't. You can remember things that never happened. And if you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to  
(He is gesturing with a model Tardis.)  
ADAM: Oh.  
(And on the far wall are her sketches - Dalek, Silurian, vampire, pirate, Weeping Angel.)  
ADAM: Oh.  
DOCTOR: You look rubbish.  
ADAM: You look wonderful.  
DOCTOR: So do you. But don't worry, we'll soon fix that.  
(She holds up a tuxedo.)  
ADAM: Oh, Geronimo.  
(A little later, shaved and dressed.)  
ADAM: Okay, you can turn round now. How do I look?  
DOCTOR: Cool.  
ADAM: Really?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
ADAM: Cool office though. Why do you have an office?! What's that mean? Not sure about the eye patch, though.  
DOCTOR: It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it, you'll see.  
ADAM: And you've got an office on a train. That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before. Or a train. Or a train slash office.  
DOCTOR: God, I've missed you!  
ADAM: Okay. Hugging and missing now.  
ADAM: Apparently.  
DOCTOR: I have to keep doing this, writing and drawing things. It's just it's so hard to keep remembering.  
ADAM: Well, it's not your fault. Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?  
DOCTOR: The lakeside.  
ADAM: Lake Silencio, Utah. I died.  
DOCTOR: But then you didn't. See, I remember it twice, different ways.  
ADAM: Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it. All of history happening at once.  
ADAM: But does it matter? I mean, can't we just stay like this?  
DOCTOR: Time isn't just frozen, it's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart.  
DOCTOR: Why are you older? If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing?  
ADAM: Time is still passing for me. Every explosion has an epicentre. I'm it. I'm what's wrong.  
DOCTOR: What's wrong with you?  
ADAM: I'm still alive.  
(The train crosses a viaduct into a pyramid with a Stars and Stripes on the side and the title Area 52.)

DOCTOR: You have to put it on.  
ADAM: An eye patch. What for?  
DOCTOR: It's not an eye patch. It's an eye drive, sir. It communicates directly with the memory centres of the brain. Acts as external storage. Only thing that works on them. Because no living mind can remember these things.  
ADAM: The Silence.  
(Held in individual tanks filled with liquid.)  
DOCTOR: We've captured over a hundred of them now, all held in this pyramid.  
ADAM: Yeah. I've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like.  
DOCTOR: Well, put your eye drive on and you'll retain the information, but only for as long as you're wearing it.  
ADAM: The Silence have human servants. They all wear these.  
DOCTOR: They'd have to. This way.  
(Adam puts the eye drive on.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, Adam. Time for you to meet some old friends.

RORY [OC]: Attention all personnel. Please check all assigned containment units.  
(A lady in a white coat is watching a screen.)  
KENT: You were right. Just his presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly four chronons.  
(The clock now reads 05:02:57, 58, 59.)  
ADAM: Hi, honey. I'm home.  
AMY: And what sort of time do you call this?  
KOVARIAN: The death of time. The end of time. The end of us all. Oh, why couldn't you just die?  
(She is tied to a chair.)  
ADAM: Did my best, dear. I showed up. You just can't get them these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids.  
ADAM: I always thought so.  
KOVARIAN: Do I have to watch this?  
AMY: It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it, Madame Kovarian.  
ADAM: It's not funny, Amy. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that.  
AMY: Dinner?  
ADAM: I don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long I'm alive, time is dying. Because of you, Amy.  
AMY: Because I refused to let River kill the man I love.  
ADAM: Oh, you love me, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you. Isn't that sweet. Come here, you.  
DOCTOR: Get him!  
(Soldiers grab Adam.)  
AMY: I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch.  
(Adam grabs Amy's arm.)  
AMY: Get off me. Get him off me! Adam, no. Let go! Please Adam, let go!  
WOMAN: It's moving. Time's moving!  
(05:03 and counting.)  
AMY: Get him off me! Adam!  
ADAM: I'm sorry, River. It's the only way.  
(They flash back to the lakeside, then the soldiers pull him off.)  
AMY: Cuff him.  
ADAM: Oh, why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential. Time can begin again.  
AMY: And I'll be by a lakeside watching you.  
ADAM: And time won't fall apart. The clocks will tick. Reality will continue. There isn't another way.  
AMY: I didn't say there was.  
(In the storage area, a Silence puts its hand onto the glass of its tank, and it begins to crack.)  
AMY: There are so many theories about you and I, you know.  
ADAM: Idle gossip.  
AMY: Am I the woman who marries you, or the woman who saves you?  
ADAM: I don't want to marry you.  
AMY: I don't want to save you.  
(The Doctor feels a drop on his head.)  
ADAM: This is no fun at all.  
AMY: It isn't, is it?  
ADAM: The pyramid above us. How many Silence do you have trapped inside it?  
KOVARIAN: None. They're not trapped. They never have been. They've been waiting for this, Adam. For you.  
KOVARIAN: And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Oops.  
ADAM: What do you mean?  
(Electricity surges through Doctor Kent's eye drive. She screams.)  
ADAM; Help her! Help her!  
(Soldiers are being affected, too.)  
DOCTOR: She's dead.  
(Adam's eye drive tries to zap him.)  
ADAM: Eye drives off now. Remove them.  
(The Doctor takes Adam's eye drive off him, but then her own powers up.)  
KOVARIAN: The Silence would never allow an advantage without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person. Either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one.  
(Madame Kovarian's eye drive starts to zap.)  
KOVARIAN: What are you doing? No, it's me. Don't be stupid. You need me. Stop it. Stop that!  
ADAM: We could stop this right now, you and I.  
KOVARIAN: Get it off me.  
ADAM: Doctor, tell her.  
DOCTOR: We've been working on something. Just let us show you.  
ADAM: There's no point. There's nothing you can do. My time is up.  
DOCTOR: We're doing this for you!  
ADAM: Then people are dying for me. I won't thank you for that.  
KOVARIAN: Get it  
DOCTOR: Just let us show you.  
AMY: We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb.  
(Kovarian starts screaming.)

(Open to the sky, where the cap of the pyramid should be.)  
ADAM: What's this? Oh, it's as timey-wimey distress beacon. Who built this?  
AMY: I'm the mother of the Tardis. I understand the physics.  
ADAM: But that's all you've got, a distress beacon.  
AMY: I've been sending out a message. A distress call. Outside the bubble of our time, the universe is still turning, and I've sent a message everywhere. To the future and the past, the beginning and the end of everything. Adam is dying. Please, please help.  
ADAM: Amy! Amy, this is ridiculous. That would mean nothing to anyone. It's insane. Worse, it's stupid. You embarrass me.  
DOCTOR: We barricaded the door. We've got a few minutes. Just tell him. Just tell him, Amy.  
AMY: Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares. They're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you. The sky is full of a million, million voices saying yes, of course we'll help. You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree.  
ADAM: Amy, no one can help me. A fixed point has been altered. Time is disintegrating.  
AMY: I can't let you die.  
ADAM: But I have to die.  
AMY: Shut up! I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much, and by no one more than me.  
ADAM: Amy, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die.  
AMY: I'll suffer if I have to kill you.  
ADAM: More than every living thing in the universe?  
AMY: Yes.  
ADAM: Doctor, uncuff me now. Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind.  
(The Doctor takes off his bow tie.)  
ADAM: Amy, take one end of this. Wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me.  
AMY: What am I doing?  
ADAM: Now Amy, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully, and tell no one what I said.  
(He whispers something very short.)  
ADAM: I just told you my principle was on Galifrey. Now, there you go, Amy Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault, and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way.  
AMY: Then you may kiss the bride.  
ADAM: I'll make it a good one.  
AMY: You'd better.  
(The clock starts moving forward as we go to a white-out and flashbacks of the events at the lakeside when the Doctor died and was cremated.)  
ADAM [OC]: And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven.  
(The steam railways and cars on balloons vanish from London. The pterodactyls go away.) 

(Dorium's box is being returned to its pedestal by a cloaked figure.)  
DORIUM [OC]: Who's carrying me? I demand to know. I'm a head, I have rights. I want my doors open this time. I demand that my doors are open.  
(The figure opens his door and turns to leave.)  
DORIUM: Is it you? It is, isn't it. It is you, I can sense it. But how did you do it? How could you possibly have escaped?

CARTER [memory]: Is there nothing else we can do?  
(Adam leaves, then pops back again with a big grin on his face.)  
ADAM: Actually, thinking about it

(What the Doctor whispered was -)  
ADAM: Look into my eye.  
(Adam waves at River from the eyeball of the Teselecta.)

(Adam removes the cloak.)  
ADAM: The Teselecta. A Adam in a Adam suit. Time said I had to be on that beach, so I dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat.  
DORIUM: So you're going to do this? Let them all think you're dead?  
ADAM: It's the only way, then they can all forget me. I got too big, Dorium. Too noisy. Time to step back into the shadows.  
DORIUM: And Doctor Song, in prison all her days?  
ADAM: Her days, yes. Her nights? Well, that's between her and the Doctor, eh?  
DORIUM: So many secrets, Adam. I'll help you keep them, of course.  
ADAM: Well, you're not exactly going anywhere, are you?  
DORIUM: But you're a fool nonetheless. It's all still waiting for you. The fields of Trenzalore, the fall of the Eleventh, and the question.  
ADAM: Goodbye, Dorium.  
DORIUM: The first question. The question that must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The question you've been running from all your life. Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor Who!

A/N – WORK HAS STARTED ON THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! I WILL UPLOAD THE FIRST CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT EPISODE WHICH IS ALSO THE 225TH EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO AND THE 25TH CHAPTER OF THIS FANFICTION!


End file.
